


Captivated

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Dark!Brian, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/captivated.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian Kinney is an international financier. He descends from Arabic royalty and possesses everything he desires. How far will he go to claim the young and innocent Justin? Dark!Brian!</p><p> </p><p>**This is now a completed work!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Taylor, I was beginning to suspect you were avoiding my calls,” Brian purred silkily into the phone.

 

Craig Taylor sat up straight from behind his desk. “Mr. Kinney? No, of course not.”

 

“Good to hear.” Brian paused for a moment, knowing how intimidating a delayed response from him could be to a weaker man. _This_ one was considerably weak. “It has come to my attention that you have asked for yet another extension on your payment. I can’t tell you how distressed I am to hear this.”

 

“I – uh – was meaning to call you personally. I – I just know how busy you are...” Craig stammered, wiping at his suddenly perspiring brow with a tissue.

 

 

Brian smirked on the other end, knowing the fear he instilled in the older man, and reveling in his power. He didn’t like the man... nor could he even barely tolerate a man that didn’t adhere to his word. Brian prided himself on knowing when to move in for the kill; never had there been a moment more precise than this one. “Yes, I am an extremely busy man, Craig. Nor am I one to be trifled with... but, you know this, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, of course, Sir. I would never play games with you---" Craig rambled on, quickly cut off by his creditor’s ire.

 

“Enough!” Brian barked into the phone. “You have consistently over extended yourself when you don’t have the revenue to back it up. I took a risk with you... one that I thought had the chance of paying off in accordance with your original ideas for your company. You have failed miserably in meeting your own goals; and more importantly – _my_ expectations. I am not in the business of losing money. It is time for me to step in and assess the situation more personally.”

 

Craig swallowed deeply, knowing exactly what that meant. He didn’t want Brian Kinney poking around at Taylor Electronics... most particularly, he didn’t want him to see his son. Brian’s reputation was quite renowned in his romantic pursuits, or what qualified for them in the playboy style of Brian Kinney; he would take one look at Justin and begin to hunt. Craig didn’t doubt it for a moment. He had long ago accepted the fact that his son was gay; however as much as he’d love to change that fact – he didn’t attempt to do so. Initially, he had tried... only to find the risk of losing his son wasn’t worth it. As far as Craig knew, Justin was still relatively inexperienced. He didn’t want to see one such as Brian Kinney getting a hold of his son.

 

“Mr. Kinney, I just need a little more time. I am showing a profit... just not enough to make my payment and keep my business afloat.”

 

“Not my problem,” Brian snapped. “You made a commitment. One you are not upholding. I am coming to Pittsburgh and I will assess your operation. I expect you to be available to show me around on my arrival.”

 

“Of course, Sir. When can I expect you?” Craig asked, the sweat dripping from his face now.

 

Brian frowned thoughtfully, detecting something in Taylor’s voice that he couldn’t quite decipher. He knew that Craig feared him, as most men did who entered into a business contract with him and failed to deliver on their promises; but, there was something more. Craig Taylor was hiding something from him... something he feared Brian would discover on his visit. He didn’t like secrets... most especially when they were held by a man he didn’t trust. During his visit, he would uncover all that Craig Taylor was hiding... then, he would proceed from there.

 

“I will phone you once I arrive. I’d advise you to use any remaining time to get Taylor Electronics in shape. The future of your company rests on this visit, Taylor. If things are not in order, I will begin foreclosure proceedings.” Brian smiled as he heard the muffled gasp across the line. “You’ve nothing to worry about as long as things are in order. If things are being maintained as they should, I will consider a 30 day extension. If not... well, I think you understand.”

 

“I understand, Mr. Kinney...” Craig whispered tremulously, knowing he had precious little time to get his company, not to mention his books in order. He only hoped he had enough time to effectively cover his tracks.

 

* * *

 

“Cynthia, come in here, please...” Brian growled through the intercom.

 

No sooner than he’d issued the summons, Cynthia knocked lightly on his polished mahogany door, and stepped inside. “Yes, Sir?”

 

Barely sparing her a glance, he clipped out, “I need you to clear my schedule for next week.”

 

“The entire week?” she asked, almost flabbergasted... as this was not the normal procedure for Brian Kinney.

 

“Yes, Cynthia. The entire week.” He raised his eyes to pierce her with a razor sharp gaze. “Are these instructions particularly difficult?”

 

“Uh no. I’ll get right on it,” she told him, leaving as quickly as she’d entered. Having worked for Brian Kinney for over five years now, she knew when to face the lion... and when to gracefully retreat. Today, was a day of retreat.

 

Brian picked up the phone dialing directly to his personal accountant. “Theodore, I need to see you.”

 

“Are you making an appointment, or are you summoning me?” Ted blandly asked his friend, and most lucrative client.

 

“What do you think?” Brian hissed softly.

 

Ted sighed. “That’s what I thought. You know, all of that anger can dangerously affect your blood pressure.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. “So, have you left yet?”

 

“I’m on the way, my liege,” Ted retorted, hanging up with a resounding click.

 

Brian hung up the phone laughing at Ted’s choice of words. _My liege indeed_ , Brian thought humorously to himself. He was relieved his dear grandfather couldn’t hear the words. The aged, yet still vital King of Brakania would roar in a savage and unparalleled rage. Liege would be to his grandfather a vast put down to what was Brian's true heritage. A claim to the throne of Brakania.

 

Brian realized he had smiled for the first time today as his thoughts fell to his grandfather. They had always been close; in fact the King had virtually raised him, while his own shallow parents had traveled the globe with his younger sister. He had always known that the King had wanted to groom him to take his place as ruler of Brakania. It hadn’t been a life Brian desired. Then or now. That would never change. Sadly, Brian had broken the King’s heart when he sought out his own fortune outside of Brakania.

 

In the end, his grandfather had accepted that Brian didn't aspire to the life of a King. Brian didn't see any circumstances to propel him into accepting that life.

 

* * *

 

“Dad, have you got a minute?”

 

Craig sat up straight, smiling up at his son as he walked into his office. “Come on in, Justin.”

 

Justin stepped forward carrying a large board in his hand, a self satisfied expression curving his lips upward. Waving the board in his hands, without showing him the front, Justin told him, “I have something for you, Dad.”

 

Leaning over, Craig made the pretense of looking at the calendar before he said, “I don’t think it’s my birthday, Justin.”

 

“Funny,” Justin responded with a dry laugh. “Remember I told you I had an idea that could boost your sales?”

 

“Yeah. And, I told you I didn’t have money in my budget right now for an advertising campaign,” Craig grumbled, wishing he had the revenue to afford the skills of an agency such as Vangard.

 

Justin nodded. “It’s not an ad campaign. Just a new and improved look.”

 

“Meaning?” Craig demanded to know.

 

Turning the board around, Justin showed his father the graphics he had created for a new sign for the front of the store; one that featured an eye catching font, and with an array of colors designed to capture both the eye and the customer’s attention. “I know this is an expense too, Dad; however, not nearly as costly as a full fledged ad campaign. You need to do something to draw the customers in here. Once you get them, well the products and your sales people can do the rest.”

 

“What’s wrong with my sign? I have the same one in all my stores...” Craig protested, uncertain of how this expenditure would benefit him to the point of being worth the cost involved.

 

Justin arched an eyebrow. “Exactly. That is the same tired old sign you’ve had since you opened your first store. You copied the image in all the rest. That just doesn’t cut it anymore, Dad. You need something to catch the younger generation’s eye. Then you will have an influx of diverse clientele.”

 

“So speaks my son the intern,” Craig replied drolly, knowing Justin was onto something; while uncertain if he could handle the expense. “Okay, I’ll give it some thought.”

 

“Do that. If you are worried about the risk, why not just start out in this store? If it works out, you can put them up one at a time,” Justin suggested.

 

Craig laughed, nodding his head in agreement. “Let me take this home and look it over. You just might be on to something.”

 

“It’s all yours to do with what you like. Call it a perk of having a son at PIFA.” Justin scowled as he looked at the time. “I have a date tonight. I need to go home and get ready. Shall I tell Mom you’ll be home for dinner.”

 

“Hmmm?” Craig asked, his brow furrowed in thought as he looked at the board. “Dinner? No, tell her to start without me. I’m going to be putting in a lot of long hours in the near future. I have a big shot about to descend on me, and I need to make certain everything is in order. With that man, there is no margin for error.”

 

“Big shot?” Justin asked curiously.

 

Craig nodded. “My financier, Brian Kinney. Well, the bank that I sought out when I went for all my expansions. I owe him a small fortune, and he’s coming here to check out the operation.”

 

Justin’s eyes widened. “ _The_ Brian Kinney?”

 

“The one and only.” Craig looked at his son closely, wanting to say more about the visit... but, deciding the less said the better. The last thing he needed was Justin being curious about Brian. It was his goal to have Kinney back to Paris, or wherever else he called home without their paths crossing. “Enjoy your date, son. Give Ethan my best.”

 

Justin’s eyes narrowed suspiciously on his father. _Give Ethan my best_ , he thought. His father detested Ethan. In fact, he barely tolerated any of the men he had dated. As much as he tried to accept the choices Justin had made, it was never reflected towards the men in Justin’s life. Justin knew that deep down his father didn’t approve, and hoped that someday he would change... but, he didn’t make any waves. His father knew Justin wasn’t one to back down or deny who he was. Both of them knew the result would be the breakdown of their family. Justin inclined his head, uncertain of how to take his father’s demeanor, yet deciding to take it at face value for now. “I’ll do that, Dad. See you in the morning.”

 

Craig watched his son leave, eyes heavy with the turmoil of all that he faced. He didn’t know how long he had to make a clean trail of his books... but, he knew he had to try. He was already two months late in his payments to the bank; a bank that was owned and administered by the ruthless Brian Kinney. If the intuitive financier found a hint of what was going on here, Craig knew he had much more than foreclosure to worry about. Not only could he lose his company... but his freedom as well. That was a fate he intended to avoid. No matter what methods he had to employ, that would _not_ happen.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Brian sat next to Ted in the back of the limousine looking out at the dreary Pittsburgh scenery. “So, this is Pittsburgh. Could it possibly be any more filthy?”

 

“Hmmm. I imagine it could,” Ted replied drolly.

 

“I am hoping we are not here long enough to give the matter much consideration...” Brian retorted, turning his head to stare straight ahead, and away from the dirt and pollution that flowed freely in downtown Pittsburgh.

 

Ted turned to look at Brian, his brow raised inquiringly. “How long do you think we’ll be here?”

 

“I have no idea. All I know is that I’m not leaving until I am assured my investment was well placed... and I determine exactly what Craig Taylor is hiding,” Brian answered coldly.

 

“What makes you so sure he’s hiding something? It could be that he’s just scared to death of you... like the rest of the world,” Ted told him, having learned long ago not to pull any punches with Brian Kinney, aka Prince Brahim El Khadir of Brakania.

 

Brian smiled for a moment. “Except for you.”

 

He laughed shortly. “I’ve known you since we were small children, Brian. I know when it’s safe to push... and when to retreat.”

 

“As does anyone when they make the mistake once,” Brian quipped.

 

“Indeed.” Ted looked at Brian for a moment. “Have you heard from King Salah recently?”

 

“I think you hear from him more often than I. It still burns him that I left Brakania.” Brian looked at Ted cunningly for a moment. “Of course, I could tell him how you have taken to referring to me as ‘my liege’. That undoubtedly would reassign the heat to you... and away from me for awhile.”

 

Ted looked at Brian aghast. “You wouldn’t. I could be exiled!”

 

Brian laughed in genuine merriment. “Hardly. The King dotes on you, and you know it.”

 

“Hmmmph. He tolerates me only because he trusts me to see that his precious jewel is happy,” Ted uttered derisively.

 

“Jewel? You make me sound like a woman. I can assure you that is _not_ the case.” Brian glared at him fiercely. “Now, enough talk of Brakania. That part of my life is in the past. My future is here.” Brian looked outside again in disgust. “Well, not _here_ exactly...”

 

Ted smiled, echoing that sentiment completely. “So, does Craig Taylor know of our arrival?”

 

“No. He will know the moment we arrive at the store. Surprise, my dear Theodore, gives us the desired results.”

 

Ted eyed him shrewdly. “You already suspect what we’re going to find.”

 

Brian nodded. “Yes, I do. I have kept a close eye on his account. He is making money. Why it isn’t enough to make his payments remains to be determined... but, I will get to the bottom of it.”

 

“I never doubted it for a moment, my liege,” Ted goaded him.

 

Brian scowled at him ferociously. “Don’t forget, I have the power to exile you as well. Definitely something to keep in mind.”

 

* * *

 

Craig Taylor had just finished his fifth cup of coffee since arriving at work a mere two hours ago. He was exhausted and stressed; feeling as if he carried the entire weight of the world upon his shoulders. His weary eyes had been scanning the books for the past hour. He thought everything had been adjusted, and gave the appearance of normalcy. Craig only hoped he hadn’t missed anything. It was his hope that Brian Kinney would only give the books a quick perfunctory evaluation; although, he doubted that would be the case. In either event, he realized he’d probably done all he could do. His gut wrenching feeling was that he wouldn’t have much longer to await on the financier’s arrival.

 

Hearing a knock at his door, Craig gruffly called out his permission to enter. He looked up with an expression of surprise when he found Justin stepping inside carrying a bag of pastries, along with a large cup of coffee. He looked at his son inquiringly, before he noted, “Aren’t you due at Vangard this morning?”

 

“I’m on the way. Mom said you took off in such a hurry this morning that you didn’t take time to eat anything. I offered to drop this off on the way,” Justin answered in way of explanation.

 

“Thank you, Justin. I appreciate that. I have just been working nonstop the past week to get things in order for this visit... everything else has slipped my mind,” Craig Taylor mumbled in passing.

 

Justin eyed his father curiously. “Brian Kinney, right? I can’t help but wonder why you went to him if he’s such a frightening man.”

 

“It’s a long story, Justin... let’s just leave it to say – my options were limited,” Craig answered wearily.

 

“So, he took advantage of your predicament and assigned unrealistic terms... ones that he knew would be impossible for you to honor?” Justin asked angrily, coming to the immediate defense of his father.

 

Craig shook his head. “Not quite. The terms were actually reasonable. It’s really my fault, Justin. I went for too many expansions much too quickly. Now I am paying the price.”

 

“Well, I know you’ll work through it, Dad. You always do.” Justin looked at his father thoughtfully for a moment. “Did you give my suggestion any more consideration?” When Craig looked at him blankly for a moment, he continued, “About the store sign... "

 

“Oh right. Yes, I think it’s a fine idea, Justin. If things go well with Mr. Kinney’s visit, I’ll probably move forward on it,” Craig told him, more than slightly distracted... his attention on everything but a new store sign.

 

Justin nodded, oblivious to the pair of men that suddenly filled the doorway behind him; frowning as he watched his father’s face drain of all color. He moved closer, his eyes narrowing in concern. “Dad, are you okay?”

 

Craig nodded, his eyes staring bleakly behind him... his worse fears realized as he watched Brian’s gaze flick immediately away from him to rest on the backside view of his son. There was no disguising _that_ look that immediately transformed Brian’s initial look of boredom into one of acute interest. Swallowing slowly, Craig forced his gaze back to Justin. “I think you’d better get to work, Justin.”

 

“I’d be more than interested in knowing just what kind of work Justin does,” a deep, husky voice purred from behind him.

 

Justin spun around, the voice almost stabbing into him with it’s penetrating intensity. “Mr. Kinney, I presume.” He stared the older, taller man down unflinchingly... refusing to look away from his searching gaze; finding the man repellent for all the anguish he had evoked on his father, despite the fact of finding his beauty almost magnetizing. _Fuck_ , Justin thought to himself – beautiful was an understatement in regards to this man.

 

Brian was immediately caught off guard by the sight that greeted his eyes. He made no attempts to hide his intimate perusal of the vision before him. A slow smile curved his lips as his eyes crawled up and down the captivating blond. _He was exquisite_ , Brian thought. Brian couldn’t remember ever seeing a man such as this one. And, in his travels... he had seen more than he could ever begin to count. His eyes became dark and full of a new purpose. Stepping inside the small office, Brian quickly determined this trip would be a combination of business and pleasure. Upon his arrival in Pittsburgh he would have found such a thought to be ludicrous at best; however, now that he had the entrancing blond in his sights... that variable had undeniably changed.

 

The small body was compact and perfect, legs that were meant to wrap around his hips as he fucked the boy savagely... mercilessly. His eyes trailed upward to the flat and tight stomach, hands itching to remove each article of clothing that hindered his view from this delectable morsel. When his gaze fastened on the succulent lips, it was all Brian could do not to break them open with the bruising pressure of his mouth, his tongue plundering the depths until the blond gave him everything he desired. His blue eyes even intrigued him. They were uncommonly deep, and right now stabbing daggers into him. Brian smiled in that awareness. He would turn that contempt into a look of burning need. His eyes raising further to admire the blond hair, Brian couldn’t wait to get his hands on the glowing strands... and all of him – in the quickest manner possible.

 

Stepping closer, ignoring the nervous gasp behind the desk, Brian moved closer to his prey. “I am, indeed. However, it appears that I’m at a slight disadvantage here. You know who I am... but, I don’t know you. I’d like to amend that immediately.”

 

Craig stood from behind his desk, moving forward hoping to extricate Justin from this situation before it escalated further. Seeing the hunting look in Brian’s eyes, he worried it may be too late. His only hope was for Justin to show no interest in the man. He wasn’t sure even that would be enough with this man. He moved towards Brian, his hand outstretched in greeting. “Mr. Kinney, this is my son, Justin. He merely stopped by on his way to work.” Craig released Brian’s hand after a moment, turning to look at his son. “He was about to leave. Isn’t that right, Justin?”

 

Justin nodded. “Yes, I was.” He looked towards his dad. “Have a good day, Dad. I’ll see you tonight.” Justin managed to slide past the financier, unaware of how close he’d come to being grabbed by the immensely hot-blooded man. He turned to look back, finding Brian’s gaze devouring him where he stood. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Kinney. I hope you enjoy your stay in Pittsburgh.”

 

Brian chuckled lustfully, eliciting a groan of understanding from Ted still standing in the doorway. “I intend to, Justin.”

 

All of them watched Justin’s hasty departure; each of them knowing that the blond’s life had irrevocably changed, all but the boy himself. Brian motioned Ted inside quickly performing the introductions. “Craig Taylor, this is my personal accountant, Theodore Schmidt. I want him to have full access to your books.”

 

Craig inwardly groaned, realizing Brian wasn’t going to take the quick and easy path in assessing his operation. “Of course, Mr. Kinney.” Craig nodded in greeting to Brian’s accountant. “I’m certain you’ll find everything in order, Mr. Schmidt.”

 

“Let’s hope so,” Ted replied dryly. “The sooner we can leave this town the better.”

 

Brian raised his brow, looking at Ted in admonishment. “That isn’t very polite, Theodore. Belittling Craig’s hometown.”

 

Ted inclined his head. “My deepest apologies, Mr. Taylor. I didn’t mean to offend.”

 

“None taken,” Craig replied gruffly. “Please have a seat, gentleman. I will pull up the accounting information... and I assume you’ll want an in depth tour.”

 

Brian became thoughtful for a long moment. “You know Craig that was quite cunning of you to have your enticing son present on my arrival to distract me.”

 

“It wasn’t intentional... and, I had no way of knowing when you’d be arriving.” Craig met the intense eyes briefly. “I doubt your paths should cross again. Justin has nothing to do with Taylor Electronics.”

 

“On the contrary, Craig. Depending on what we find here... your charming son could have _everything_ to do with the future of Taylor Electronics,” Brian warned in a low resonant growl.

 

Ted rolled his eyes, knowing in an instant they wouldn’t be going anywhere for some time to come. Brian wanted Justin Taylor. And, there was one thing Ted knew without a moment of hesitation; whether in his life as Brian, the financier, or as Brahim the Prince of Brakania – there would be no relenting until he achieved what he desired.

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Brian watched with analytical eyes as Craig hovered behind Ted as the accountant placed himself behind the desk, preparing to begin the long process of combing through the books. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he watched the older man pacing, his face slightly flushed. Brian knew that Taylor’s behavior could stem from various reasons.

 

  
One, he had something to hide... and now worried about how well he had covered his tracks. That was Brian’s first and foremost opinion of Craig Taylor’s erratic demeanor.

 

  
Two, he was just nervous and edgy; a common enough response in any man that fell under his all encompassing radar.

 

  
And, three... he was just completely bent out of shape on how he had just moments ago visually fucked his son before his eyes; uncaring of who was watching or reading his intentions for future encounters with the blond.

 

  
Brian’s eyes darkened in remembrance of what had been in his opinion far too brief of a moment with the beautiful boy. He would assess the boy as around 23 years of age, eight years his junior. Most importantly, he knew the boy was gay. It didn’t take long to determine such; in his experience it was generally instantaneous. That had been even more the case with the delectable Justin Taylor. The boy obviously held him in contempt. Brian decided that was another reason to have ambivalent feelings towards Craig Taylor. It didn’t much matter, though. Brian had made up his mind the instant Justin had turned around to face him.

 

  
He would have that boy. Brian didn’t even think it would be relegated to one of his ‘one time’ fucks. He had wanted the boy too badly. Instantly he had been aware of the blond, hard and aching... with the realization that Justin had to be the one to assuage that ache. His eyes glazed over. Assuage it he would... and it would be soon. Brian always got what he wanted, one way or another. He would go about it in a civilized fashion first. Once the boy knew of the great honor he bestowed on him by being desired by him, he would soon submit. He would give the blond the greatest pleasure he’d ever known... that he would ever know.

 

  
No matter how long it took, or what methods he was forced to use; Brian wouldn’t be leaving Pittsburgh until he had satiated himself within the perfect body of Justin Taylor. The sooner the boy came to terms with that, the better for all of them.

 

  
Brian forced his mind back to the here and now, arching a brow at Ted as he looked at Craig Taylor hovering over him. He rolled his eyes, seeing that he needed to remove Craig from the scene if Ted had any hope of doing his job. “Craig, how about you take me on that tour now? Ted will be going through the numbers most of the day.”

 

  
“All day?” Craig asked, his voice rising as he failed to hide his irritation. “I have work to do that requires the use of my computer.”

 

  
“You’re trying to tell me that you don’t have another company computer to use when I know you have an assistant manager?” Brian angrily demanded, rage stirring in him as it always did when someone tried to deceive him; most particularly when the man in question was one he didn’t trust, in addition to owing him a large sum of money.

 

  
Craig hung his head, knowing that he’d been bested. “Of course, Mr. Kinney. There’s another computer I can use. Let’s get on with the tour. I can see to those matters this afternoon.”

 

  
“Lead the way, then...” Brian told him, following closely behind... frowning slightly when Craig abruptly stopped when a woman began to call out his name.

 

  
“Jennifer, what are you doing here?” Craig demanded, not liking the impression he was giving of his family constantly dropping in for visits when he was supposed to be running the store.

 

  
Brian stepped forward, knowing a prime opportunity when he saw one. He had no doubt this must be the hot little blond’s mother. “Craig, would this be your wife?”

 

  
“Uh, yes. Brian Kinney, this is my wife, Jennifer.” He swallowed nervously, hoping Jennifer wouldn’t have the bad taste to speak all the bad things Craig had been regaling to her over the past week. “Jennifer, this is Brian Kinney... the financier that I have told you about.”

 

  
Jennifer smiled graciously, not giving much away in her tense, yet welcoming smile. “Mr. Kinney, I have heard so much about you.”

 

  
Brian chuckled. “I’m sure you have, Mrs. Taylor.”

 

  
“Oh, please call me Jennifer.” She looked to her husband. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

 

  
“Fine,” he grumbled, not quite as upset as he sounded... thinking any time away from this disturbing man was a very good thing. He motioned her off to the side, before he told Brian, “I’ll just be a moment, Sir.”

 

  
“No problem, Craig. I’ll be here all day...” he answered smugly, the threat more than apparent in his voice.

 

  
Jennifer was about to move away with her husband, when her face showed an expression of having had a sudden thought. “Mr. Kinney, I’m not certain how long you plan to be in town... but, if you’d like to join us for dinner this evening... instead of settling for restaurant or hotel fare; we’d be more than happy to have you.”

 

  
Craig’s eyes widened, as he glared at his wife. “Jennifer, I’m sure Mr. Kinney has made other plans.”

 

  
“Not at all,” Brian murmured thoughtfully, inwardly gloating. It was just too easy sometimes. “I wouldn’t want to impose, though. And, I’m not exactly traveling alone... my accountant would be accompanying me.”

 

  
“Not a problem. We dine at seven o’clock.” She smiled at Brian in a conspiratorial fashion. “I’m accustomed to throwing an extra plate on the table. I never know when Justin’s friend will join us.”

 

  
Brian’s eyes glowed. Justin lived at home... and at his age. That in itself he found to be odd; but, it fit in with his plans nicely. Brian smiled, his decision instantly made. “We’d be delighted to join you, Jennifer.” He smiled at Craig coldly. “I will leave you two and wander around in the meantime. You can join me when you are finished.”

 

  
He almost laughed to himself as they walked away. How utterly perfect, he thought to himself. Dinner at the Taylor home. He could use the opportunity to pick up any stray piece of information to aid in his investigation here... and, the icing on the cake – finding a moment to isolate the beautiful Justin Taylor. Once Justin was made aware of his desire for him, the boy would be his for the taking. Justin would be in his bed tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin laid down his chalks as he picked up the phone, working as all the others in the art department were out to lunch, hopelessly distracted by finishing his project while the creativity was flowing so vividly in his mind. “Justin Taylor,” he answered, his focus on the board in front of him.

 

  
“Hi, Sweetheart,” Jennifer Taylor spoke warmly into the phone.

 

  
“Mom, what’s up?” Justin asked, a slight frown developing; knowing it wasn’t common for her to be calling him in the middle of the day.

 

  
His mom sighed for a moment, hoping Justin would be agreeable... thinking tonight’s dinner could be a very important tool in Craig making a more positive impression on Brian Kinney. As it was right now, she felt the two of them to be two battling bulls in a china shop. “I was hoping you could get home not only on time tonight, but a little bit early.”

 

  
“Uh, probably. My day isn’t looking too hectic. Mr. Vance might let me cut out a bit early. Why? What’s going on tonight?” Justin asked, more than a little confused.

 

  
“Well, I have invited Brian Kinney and his associate over to dinner tonight. I’d like for our family to present a united front. This visit going well is very important for your father’s business.” She paused for a moment. “I don’t think I need to tell you that.”

 

  
Justin grimaced, uncertain if it to be a good idea or not for him to be seated at the same dinner table with that man... and in his own home. The man was unbelievably sexy; yet, that was where his attractions ended – at least in his opinion. There was something so cold in the financier’s eyes... an almost calculating variable that made him more nervous than any man had ever evoked in him. Remembering the heat and determination in Brian Kinney’s eyes, made Justin feel not only hot inside... but, hunted, possessed and completely vulnerable. He shuddered as he realized he felt all that in the brief moment he had fell under the man’s gaze. Justin tried to tell himself he was imagining things... yet, his instincts told him to beware.

 

  
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Mom. Does Dad know about this?” Justin asked, realizing his father most likely had to know... but, thinking his father couldn’t be pleased with the idea.

 

  
“Yes, of course he knows, Justin. He was standing beside me when I invited him. Why isn’t it a good idea?” she asked in obvious bewilderment.

 

  
Justin groaned, uncertain of how much to say. “It’s just well... I met him this morning, and I really didn’t have a favorable impression of him; and, uhmmm... well, you know how Dad feels about him.”

 

  
“Your father often over dramatizes things. It’s understandable in this case, though. The business hasn’t been doing so well, and he owes Mr. Kinney a small fortune; obviously he is tense... and looking towards his financier as the enemy. I think a relaxing dinner at home where they can just let the business go for awhile and get to know each other in a civil environment would benefit your father immensely,” Jennifer told her son in her most imploring voice.

 

  
“Fine,” Justin grumbled, knowing nothing good would come of this. “I’ll be there.”

 

  
Jennifer smiled, yet still felt a bit unsettled. “And, be on your best behavior?”

 

  
“What am I three years old?” Justin muttered. “Yes, I’ll behave... as long as he does.”

 

  
“I don’t think you have to worry about that, Justin. I get the feeling he is an extremely cultured and refined man. Dinner is at seven. Try to be here early, okay? I want this night to go well for your father,” she told him in obvious excitement.

 

  
Justin smiled mischievously, before asking, “Can I bring a date?”

 

  
Jennifer groaned. “Ethan? I’d rather you didn’t... but, if you must I suppose it’s fine.”

 

  
“I’ll make sure he behaves. He has an audition this evening, so I'm not even sure he can make it.” Justin looked back down at his board, frowning in concentration. “Now, I need to get some work done... if I’m to be home for your dinner.”

 

  
Laughing, his mother responded, “Okay, Justin. I’ll see you tonight. I love you, sweetheart.”

 

  
“Love you too, Mom,” Justin returned, before ending the call. He shook his head in disbelief at what his well meaning mother had inflicted on them. Dinner with Brian Kinney. His mother had no idea of what she was asking. Justin knew that look in a man’s eyes. Seeing it so blatant in a predatory man such as Brian Kinney was more unsettling that he cared to think about. He kind of felt guilty for using Ethan as a buffer... but, if it kept the aggressive Mr. Kinney from making a move on him, then it was worth it. Justin had no idea how mistaken he was in that... and a great many other things.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brian sat next to Ted on the sofa, drinking a glass of aged scotch; only half listening to Jennifer Taylor talking to him in an animated voice. She was actually quite congenial, and extremely pleasant. If not connected to a man he didn’t trust in Craig Taylor, he would probably genuinely like her. As it was, though, he couldn’t read much into her warmth being that she was married to the man he was here to investigate... and possibly destroy. Ted hadn’t found anything negligent in the bookkeeping today; but, he was only beginning.

 

  
He looked around distractedly, waiting for the purpose of his acceptance of Jennifer Taylor’s invitation to appear. Justin Taylor. He couldn’t wait to feast his eyes on him once again. And, so much more. He smiled at Jennifer as her speech continued, catching the last bit of dinner being almost ready to be served; asking to be excused to see to it. Brian knew she was merely being gracious, and not asking his permission. At times it was difficult for him to separate his past life in Brakania than his American life. As Prince Bakir, he was always asked for permission for everything and anything; here in America he had kept his true identity hidden.

 

  
Taking another drink of the amber liquor, his eyes looked around the room briefly; knowing this was another opportunity to see if Craig Taylor was living beyond his means... and using the money he should be repaying to his bank by the beautification of his home. He didn’t find anything out of order. The décor was done with style, yet not overdone. He assumed it would have been by the hands of Jennifer Taylor. She seemed like a lady of class and great refinement. Brian didn’t really think she was ideally suited to Craig Taylor. His mind once again turned to thoughts of Justin. Brian couldn’t help but to wonder which parent he would most reflect.

 

  
Ted hissed under his breath, “I can’t believe we are here. Who has dinner with a man they abhor, and are investigating?”

 

  
“Enough, Theodore,” Brian snapped. “I always have a motivation for everything I do.”

 

  
“Right. I know what’s motivating you.” Ted snorted. “Has little to do with Taylor Electronics... and more to do with Taylor’s son.”

 

  
Brian laughed, not bothering to deny Ted’s claim. No one knew him better than Ted. “You know I am in the habit of indulging my whims. Call me spoiled if you like. It doesn’t matter as long as I get what I want.”

 

  
“I don’t think you will this time, Brian. Young Mr. Taylor didn’t seem to be overly fascinated by your charms...” Ted told him mockingly.

 

  
“You forget who I am, my friend. If I want something I take it.” His eyes darkened as the object of his most profound desire walked into the room. “Never doubt it, Theodore.”

 

  
Ted groaned, realizing this was the beginning of a long and stressful evening as he looked at Brian’s face when Justin walked in; lust pouring from his eyes, obviously uncaring that his father had walked in directly behind him. As Ted’s eyes looked towards Craig Taylor, he quickly noticed the look was anything but unnoticed by Justin’s father. He rolled his eyes, fully cognizant of the fact that this could end very badly.

 

  
Brian stood, walking lazily towards them, giving the appearance of stalking his prey. How little they knew he was doing exactly that... and, would pounce on it at a time of his choosing. “How delightful,” Brian purred, his eyes fully on Justin. “The Taylor men have arrived.” Brian looked towards the elder Taylor, smiling benignly. “Thank you again for the dinner invitation, Craig.”

 

  
“Don’t mention it,” Craig answered with a flush. “Jennifer loves to entertain, and I see no reason you need to be stuck with hotel or restaurant food on your first night in Pittsburgh.”

 

  
“We appreciate that. Now, I have one request...”

 

  
Justin and Craig’s eyes widened nervously, both of them for different reasons. Craig was the first to respond, from his vantage point unable to discern his son looking anywhere but at the domineering man before them. “What’s that, Mr. Kinney?”

 

  
“Business is concluded for the day. Let’s enjoy a pleasant evening. Your wife has evidently gone to a great deal of trouble, let’s not spoil that by talk of business,” Brian told him, managing to look away from Justin long enough to address his father.

 

  
“Sounds good to me.” Craig shifted on his feet nervously for a moment. “I’m just going to check on Jennifer and make sure she doesn’t need any help. I’ll be right back.”

 

  
Brian smiled, feeling as if he’d been waiting for this moment all day. “Take your time, Craig.” His hungry gaze once again returned to Justin. “I’m sure Justin can keep me entertained...”

 

  
Craig looked apologetically at Justin for a moment, before veering off towards the kitchen... knowing he needed to have a couple of stiff drinks quickly before he sat down to this dinner.

 

  
Justin smiled at their guest nervously, despite his personal feelings knowing he was expected to be the gracious host. “Can I get you a refill, Mr. Kinney?”

 

  
Brian reached up, stroking his hand along the side of Justin’s face, amazed at the shock of awareness that traveled through his body at the mere touch. The meeting with this boy almost seemed like an act of fate to him. Brian was a strong believer in karma. He intended to explore this particular destiny to the fullest. Brian wet his lips, moving even closer to his prey; smiling when Justin took a nervous step backwards. Brian’s thoughts were more than clear. Go ahead and retreat, little boy. I’ll only follow you.

 

 

From the other room they could hear Jennifer’s voice calling out that dinner was ready. Justin moved to walk past Brian, only to be held in place by his hand firmly grasping his arm. Brian’s lips moved closer, his breath feathering across his lips. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. “Tell me, Justin. Are _you_ on the menu?”

 

  
Justin gasped, before jerking his arm away. “Of course not. Now, shall we go in to dinner?”

 

  
Brian laughed, his eyes drawn to Justin’s tight ass moving along before him. He had never been so intrigued by a hunt... one that he was determined to win – no matter what methods he had to exact. He smiled as Jennifer sat him next to Justin at the table, quickly observing the rest of the seating arrangements... more than pleased how this had turned out. He leaned over to whisper in Justin’s ear, intent on making Justin even more than aware of his determined pursuit. “Perhaps not tonight, Justin. But, you will be. Oh yes, you most definitely will be.”

 

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Brian smiled as Justin discreetly tried to slide to the furthest corner of his seat, the blond instantly becoming aware of Brian sliding closer as they passed around the various dishes that Jennifer Taylor had prepared. He dished small helpings onto his plate, grimacing slightly at the carbs he would be partaking of past seven o’clock, but deciding doing so while making his interest in Justin known to be a most worthwhile sacrifice. It amazed him that the son of Craig Taylor could be packaged of the sheer perfection found in Justin. Brian didn’t find the boy to resemble either of his parents much; however, if he had to attribute him to one – it would undoubtedly be to his mother.

 

Taking a small bite of his salad, Brian found himself glancing at Jennifer Taylor thoughtfully. He wondered about her. Was she truly as innocent and clueless as she appeared... or was she perhaps the most clever one of all? Brian didn’t like mysteries. Most especially when they were connected to a man he unequivocally didn’t trust... in addition to being attached to a man he had just met – and one he wanted almost obsessively. He didn’t like the feelings Justin Taylor evoked within him. Brian was accustomed to sudden lust. However, he wasn’t familiar with a need of this nature. In regards to Justin – failure was not an option.

 

He had to have him. In fact, he _would_ have him. How he achieved the much desired end results didn’t matter. All that mattered was having the boy spread out in his bed. Brian had always enjoyed the chase... but, he was finding in the case of this delectable blond – he was more interested in the events that followed the capture, than the actual hunt itself. He glanced unobtrusively at the gorgeous blond that continued to hold himself aloof, his thoughts running fast and rampant. _The things I want to do to you, little boy. Things that I WILL do to you..._

 

Brian arched a brow when Ted not so subtly cleared his throat from across the table. He looked around the table to see everyone looking at him inquisitively. His prey next to him was glancing at him in annoyance; Craig was flushed and looking as if he wanted to be anyplace but here; Ted looked embarrassed... and Jennifer looked concerned, a frown marring her brow. He shook his head slightly, a question falling from his lips. “Did I miss something?”

 

Jennifer laughed, realizing he hadn’t heard her question. “You must have been in a good place, Brian. I was asking if your dinner was okay.”

 

“Oh yes, it’s perfect Jennifer. Thank you.” Brian’s gaze slid to the blond seated next to him. “I was in a very good place...”

 

Ted chewed and swallowed a succulent piece of roast beef, nodding his head to Jennifer in appreciation. “I must concur, Jennifer. This roast beef is delicious. Cooked to perfection.

 

Jennifer beamed. “Thank you, Ted. I’m glad you are enjoying it.” She looked briefly to her husband that seemed to be focused solely on his meal and not using the opportunity to endear himself to the men that were here to investigate him, wondering why he wasn’t using the evening to his advantage. Then, her eyes moved to Justin who was mostly pushing his food around on his plate: distracted and looking at no one.

 

Craig looked up after a moment, saying almost in passing, “I’m afraid I have to go back to the store right after dinner.”

 

Brian’s gaze sharpened on Craig. “Is there a problem, Craig?”

 

“No problem, Sir. I had previously scheduled inventory for tonight, not knowing of your arrival. My assistant manager is there... but, I generally like to oversee these matters myself...” Craig told him, his words in truth... but, primarily knowing he didn’t want to be under _that_ microscopic stare the entire evening. He felt as if he was throwing his son to the wolf... but, he didn’t see any other way right now. Justin could take care of himself, he assured himself. He further convinced himself that the more things were in order the quicker Brian would be leaving Pittsburgh. That was the best thing he could do for both his company and his son.

 

“Commendable,” Brian returned blandly, uncaring of Craig’s imminent departure. If he had his way... and he usually did – he would have everyone gone, the only exception being the enticing blond next to him.

 

“Craig, really? You couldn’t have rescheduled?” Jennifer asked in exasperation, looking apologetically towards their guests.

 

Craig Taylor gave his wife a warning look. “Jennifer, these things don’t get done by themselves.”

 

“It’s fine, Jennifer. Business should take precedence. I find that admirable,” Brian told her, finding the prospect of the elder Taylor leaving more than pleasing.

 

Ted rolled his eyes, seeing exactly where Brian’s mind was heading. He knew better than to say a word. Ted knew when to push Brian’s buttons and when to fade into the woodwork. Now, was not the time to push when Brian was beginning the hunt. If he said too much, Brian would be sending him back to the store with Craig. That was something he really didn’t care to do.

 

Justin pushed his food around on his plate, taking a random bite – here and there – finding his appetite to be absent, blaming the unsettling man seated next to him. He looked up to find his mother’s gaze sharply upon him, when he asked, “So, have you heard from Molly?”

 

She smiled brightly. “Yes, Justin. She called me right before dinner. She loves camp. I think she called more to check on her horse, though.”

 

Brian’s listened to the conversation attentively. He looked towards Justin. “Molly? I assume that’s your sister.”

 

Justin nodded, glancing at him briefly... unable to hold his gaze, the fire in Brian’s eyes more than disconcerting. “Yes, my younger sister. She’s away at summer camp.”

 

“I see,” Brian commented, filing everything he was learning about the Taylor’s and Justin into his memory bank. “You have a stable, then?”

 

Craig looked up, alarm showing on his face. “A small one. Jennifer’s father insisted the kids needed horses and a stable. It was his gift after we were married and moved into the house.”

 

Brian whistled in appreciation. “A very nice gift. I myself am a great lover of horse flesh. I would love to see it.”

 

Justin inwardly groaned, immediately sensing where this would be heading. His eyes lifted to see his mother smiling at Brian engagingly, knowing what was going to fall out of her mouth before the words were spoken. He gritted his teeth together, wishing he had an excuse to leave as his father had. Why hadn’t Ethan shown up? That would have solved his dilemma. Remembering the predatory gleam in Brian’s eyes, he wasn’t even certain Ethan’s presence would have mattered.

 

“I’m sure Justin would love to show you around the stables after dinner.” She looked at her son that was staring at her in disbelief, although he’d known this was precisely the offer Brian had been leading up to with his more than obvious lead-in. “Wouldn’t you, Justin?” she asked, with almost a sharpness in her voice.

 

He turned to glare at a more than pleased Brian. He smiled tightly, before he whispered, “I’d be more than happy to show you around, Mr. Kinney.”

 

Brian reached down, running his hand up and down Justin’s thigh, smiling when he felt the muscles jerking in response to his unexpected touch. His hand strayed to the inside of Justin’s leg, intending to keep his hand on Justin for as long as the boy allowed it; determined he would have a taste of this beautiful blond tonight. He had never wanted to possess a man as he did this one. The need and ache vibrated inside of him like nothing he had ever known. He had to assuage it or go completely mad. Brian was almost angry at the boy for provoking this desire within him. He was never distracted from his duty to business... yet, since the moment his eyes had fallen on the enticing blond all he could think of was him. One way or another he would have him... and, it had to be soon.

 

Justin could feel the color rising in his cheeks, as he subtly reached down to remove Brian’s hand; momentarily thrilling at the jolt that traveled through his hand and up his arm the brief amount of time their hands touched. He placed Brian’s hand back in his own lap, before immediately releasing it; placing his own underneath the table, hoping to still the slight quiver that had overtaken it. He smiled politely at Brian before he spoke, “Let me know when you’re ready. I already have plans for going out this evening.”

 

Jennifer’s head jerked up from her dinner, as she pierced Justin with an accusing look. “I thought you planned on staying in tonight. Did your plans with Ethan change?”

 

“No change. He had an audition this evening. I haven’t heard from him yet,” Justin answered softly, knowing the predator next to him was taking in every word. “I wasn’t going out until later. There wasn’t a need to bring it up.”

 

Before Jennifer could interject, Brian asked, “Ethan?”

 

Craig answered shortly for all of them. “Ethan is Justin’s friend. They spend a lot of time together.”

 

Brian curled his lips under, his brow uplifting. “Friend?”

 

Jennifer and Craig both flushed, knowing exactly what Brian was asking; Ted averted his gaze entirely – wanting nothing to do with the discussion, while Justin stared at Brian head-on.

 

“Friend, yes. I go out with him, among others. I’m not in a committed relationship.” His eyes flared as he met Brian’s hungry and determined gaze, refusing to back down to the assertive man. “Obviously, I’m gay.”

 

Brian dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a napkin, before laying it down as laughter overtook him. He ignored Jennifer’s outraged gasp, as his eyes continued to fixate on the aggravated blond, thinking he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. “I appreciate your candor, Justin. It’s the best way to be.”

 

Craig threw down his napkin, abruptly pushing back his chair. “I’m sorry, I really need to go. I do apologize, Mr. Kinney. I’m sure I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“You will,” Brian agreed, inclining his head as Craig stood; realizing the older man was departing more to leave a situation that fell far out of his comfort zone than it was in dedication to his business. “Thank you again for the kind dinner invitation.”

 

Nodding, Craig leaned over to kiss his angry wife on the cheek, before looking back towards the others. “Goodnight, Justin.”

 

“Goodnight, Dad.” Justin smiled at his father in understanding, knowing if he could extricate himself from this dinner, he would be doing the same.

 

Jennifer watched as her husband left, pushing back her chair to stand. “If you’ll excuse me I’m just going to grab dessert from the kitchen. I won’t be but a moment.”

 

“Take your time, Jennifer. I’m sure Justin can keep us entertained,” Brian said with a smirk, his eyes fastened intently on the squirming blond.

 

Ted groaned, wishing he was any place other than here. He smiled at Justin warmly, before he asked, “Tell me, Justin - are there any good clubs here in town? Gay clubs, to be exact.”

 

Justin nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes. There are several. The one I prefer is Babylon. In fact, that’s where I was planning to go later on tonight.”

 

“Perhaps we can escort you there, Justin. Being strangers in your town, I’m sure you would make an excellent guide...” Brian prompted, oblivious to Jennifer returning, carrying a decadent dish of strawberry torte.

 

“Guide?” Jennifer asked, as she placed the dessert on the table.

 

“Yes. Justin was telling us about a club named Babylon. We were expressing an interest in seeing it,” Brian answered, knowing Jennifer the ever gracious hostess - and obvious peacemaker between him and her husband - would encourage this idea.

 

She cut slices of torte, placing them on the dessert plates... passing them around the table, nodding in complete understanding. “That sounds wonderful. Justin goes to that club. He’d be an ideal guide.”

 

“Well, I guess I can... but, I have to work tomorrow. I wasn’t planning on staying long.” Reading the pleading look in his mother’s eyes, Justin acquiesced. “I’d prefer to drive myself. I can meet you there, though.”

 

Ted began to speak, before Brian could dispute Justin’s suggestion. “It’s probably a good idea, Brian. We are a bit overdressed for clubbing.”

 

Brian grudgingly agreed, while openly glaring at his friend for eliminating any chance of having the hot little blond in the car with him. “Fine. We’ll do that, then. Of course, I want to see the horses first.”

 

Justin ate a few bites of his dessert, primarily out of respect for his mother’s efforts; gratified to see their guests doing the same. “I’m ready whenever you are, Mr. Kinney.”

 

“I’ve been ready,” Brian purred, uncaring that their hostess at once picked up on the undercurrents between her son and the wealthy financier. Brian turned to smile warmly at Jennifer. “Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Jennifer.”

 

“You’re welcome, Brian.” She looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering how she had missed the attraction Brian Kinney held for her son. That could have been a good thing, if not for Justin’s obvious dislike for Brian. She hoped Justin handled it appropriately... and didn’t do anything to further damage his father in Brian’s eyes.

 

Brian stood as he watched Justin reluctantly doing the same. He looked at Ted inquiringly. “Are you coming along, Ted?”

 

“Uh no. I’ll stay here and keep Jennifer company," Ted answered, knowing better than to be the awkward third hanging back when Brian made his move on Justin.

 

Justin barely held back a shudder, knowing he would be in the stables alone with Brian. He didn’t delude himself that Brian wanted to look at the horses. Brian was going to make his move. Next Justin had to figure out how to effectively combat it without hurting his father in the process.

 

* * *

Brian’s eyes darkened in unabashed hunger as he followed Justin out of the house. His ass was unbelievable. He wanted to touch it. Then he wanted to lick it, eat it... totally devour it. When he had taken his fill of it, he would fuck it. Brian didn’t think it would be one time, either. He would fuck that ass over and over again. Take it until he could look at it and not feel his cock dripping from the mere anticipation of ramming into that tight ass. Instinctively, Brian felt Justin’s experience was vastly limited. A lacking he would change quickly, and with the greatest of pleasure. Normally in the case of an in-depth rim job, Brian was the receiver. In the case of Justin Taylor – that would be different. As he watched that ass moving forward, in an obvious intent to get this over with quickly – Brian decided he would give this boy a rimming he’d never forget.

 

Once inside the stables, Justin turned to face Brian; all thoughts of what he’d been about to say evaporating from his mind as he viewed the look of unadulterated lust on the brunet’s face. He sighed, knowing this had been a massive mistake. Babylon was going to be an even larger one – of that he had no doubt. He backed away slowly, the hunger on Brian’s face continuing to intensify. “Uhmmm, you’re here to see the horses, right?” Justin reminded, continuing to take backward steps... his eyes caught by the look of primal need on Brian’s face. He groaned when his back hit the wall, knowing he was well and truly trapped.

 

Brian chuckled lustfully, his hands reaching out to bracket next to Justin’s head. His voice dropped to a low sexy rasp, as he uttered, “I didn’t come out here to see your horses. We both know that, Justin.”

 

“Mr. Kinney, this is all quite pointless. Nothing is going to happen between you and me,” Justin whispered, willing away the responses of his body to this beguiling man.

 

“Is that so?” Brian asked moving closer, pressing his body tightly against the not so unresponsive blond. “Seems to me something is happening to both of us.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes. “Means nothing. You’re hot and I’m gay. It doesn’t mean I’m going to forget all I know about you and jump into your bed. I’m not built like that. It’s not going to happen. Sorry.”

 

Brian rolled his hips against Justin’s, letting the boy feel the heat of his desire. He moved one hand down Justin’s side to hook around his hip, the other he reached out to stroke the side of his face; eyes fastening on the lips he hungered to devour. “You are so delusional, Justin. There’s so much you don’t know about me. If you knew all there was to know, I guarantee you wouldn’t set out to challenge me.”

 

“I’m not trying to challenge you, nor am I trying to entice you. Your business here is with my father. I have absolutely nothing to do with that,” Justin spat out vehemently.

 

“You could, though. I’d be willing to make a trade with you, Justin...” Brian told him, feathering his fingers lightly over Justin’s luscious lips.

 

Justin swallowed, not the least bit surprised this was coming. He pushed against the stronger man’s chest, desperate to gain some separation; their closeness effecting him in more ways than he wished to think about. “Again, as I have said... I have nothing to do with your arrangement with my father. In fact, I have no reason to make a deal with you. My father runs his business honorably. You won’t find anything out of order. He’s merely going through a bad time.”

 

“That may be true, Justin. If you are correct, then he doesn’t have anything to worry about.” Brian considered Justin thoughtfully for a moment. “I think I changed my mind, though.”

 

“About what?” Justin asked, eyeing Brian in suspicion.

 

“Everything seemed in order today, and Ted is an expert at finding anything out of place. That doesn’t mean there isn’t anything to find; it could merely mean it is hidden very well. In a gesture of good faith, I will grant your father a 60 day extension,” Brian told him, watching the blond for any show of weakness... loving the overall expressiveness of the boy.

 

Justin’s eyes narrowed dubiously. “Contingent on what?”

 

Brian’s eyes flared as he viewed the fire in Justin’s face, the passion that he knew would be explosive in his bed. _Fuck, he wanted to take him right now_. He was trembling in his need, a need that he knew could only be fully satisfied by this beautiful blond. “Come back to my hotel tonight. Let me have you.”

 

Eyes widening in fury, Justin shoved against the arrogant brunet with all his might, barely managing to achieve enough separation to slide out from his entrapment. “Fuck you and your offer! My father is innocent, a fact your accountant will confirm very soon. Regardless of that, I am not some prize for your massive ego. You will never have me! Accept it... and move on – _now_!”

 

Brian watched with angry, lust eaten eyes as Justin all but ran from the stables; shaking his head at his own stupidity. This one could not be bought. He had integrity, something that Brian didn’t believe he inherited from his father. While he still held no proof, he didn’t trust Craig Taylor. He had been willing to throw that all out the window just to have Justin. He would still have Justin, but he wouldn’t back down from his investigation of Craig to achieve that. He would have it all. Justin was obviously a sensitive sort that expected to be wooed. That wouldn’t happen. Brian Kinney did not do wooing. He had intended to employ a civilized manner to lure Justin to him, at least civilized in accordance to his own ways. That obviously wasn’t going to work. It was time for things to go his way, in the manner that befitted the Prince of Brakania.

 

He walked back towards the house, intending to say his goodnights and have him and Ted on their way. They would stick to the evening’s plans. A change of clothes and a trip to Babylon. Brian didn’t doubt Justin would still meet him there. He had told his mother he would do it, and short acquaintance or not – Brian knew Justin was a man of his word. He would continue to watch the boy closely, using every opportunity and charm he possessed to entice him, knowing the battle lines were now drawn. A battle he intended to be the victor... with the blond being the most enticing of spoils.

 

Flipping open the phone, he pushed a number connecting directly to his assistant. “Cynthia, I need you to do something for me – immediately.”

 

He listened to her moan briefly, before he continued, “I need a full investigation on a Justin Taylor, son of Craig Taylor the owner of Taylor Electronics. He has no connection to his father’s business, but I need to know everything about him. I want to know where he works, who he dates, when he dates. In essence everything that he is – I want to know it. I wish to be contacted immediately with any information – day or night. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Brian. I’ll get a call out to your investigator right away.”

 

“Thank you,” he answered, ending the call as quickly as it had begun. His eyes were stormy and full of purpose as he approached the house, his blood and eyes blazing wildly. _Never have you? How wrong you are, my pet. Now I do things my way. Soon, Justin... you will be mine._

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ted’s eyes widened as he stood next to Brian, their backs against the bar as they surveyed the grinding bodies swaying under the pulsing beat and lights of Babylon. He had been initially surprised at how packed this club had been after entering from the outside. He took a slow sip of his beer, looking as Brian’s eyes intently flicked over the bodies... knowing exactly which body Brian was looking to find. “How long are we going to hang out here waiting for your golden boy to arrive?”

 

Brian’s eyes slid to Ted in annoyance. “I’m not forcing you to stay here, Theodore. I can always find my way back to the hotel when I’m so inclined. I figured you might enjoy the ambiance.”

 

“Ambiance?” Ted snorted in derision. “Hardly. And no. I don’t intend to leave you alone here. If something happened to you, I would have the K---,” Ted began to clip out, only to be silenced by Brian’s forbidding stare. He flushed slightly realizing he had been about to reveal Brian’s royal status in this bustling club where anyone could have overheard him.

 

“Remember yourself...” Brian snapped, unable to believe Ted’s bad judgment at times. Not only had he left behind any life he once held as the Prince of Brakania, it was also for his safety to be unknown away from his protective net of guards and intense security. The last thing he wanted was an incident, diplomatic or any other in this dirty little city. As he looked around he found himself to be more than amazed at all the bodies that were present and obviously looking for action. “Apparently Pittsburgh has a large slice of the gay population.”

 

Ted shuddered. “I hope that doesn’t mean you plan to lengthen our stay here.”

 

“Hardly,” Brian responded. “As soon as I’ve reached my goals we'll be out of here.” Brian didn’t bother to say the priority of his goals had shifted. Upon arrival Craig Taylor had been his objective... now his enticing son more than surpassed him on that list. His eyes continued to survey the room, pausing only briefly in his search to order another shot of Beam. He should have been here by now. Brian’s concern wasn’t of him showing up. Intuitively he knew the blond was a man of his word... his concern was in how he showed up. At this point in time, with the need pulsating in him, Brian wasn’t certain how he would respond if Justin arrived on the arm of another man.

 

“If you are talking about Taylor Electronics, I should have that resolved after one more day of intensive searching. We could be out of here by tomorrow night. Two days tops.”

 

Ted looked at his friend closely, knowing their departure no longer hinged on the reason for their trip. He didn’t even think of dissuading Brian from any course of action... he knew it to be pointless. Ted couldn’t remember the last time he had viewed such savage intensity in Brian. He wasn’t going to stop until he had satisfied his desires with Justin Taylor. Since their initial meeting earlier today, Brian had displayed the desert ruler tendencies that he hadn’t glimpsed in him since they had left all behind in Brakania. One thing Ted knew for certain – Brian was determined, and this kind of determination didn’t bode well for the young blond – if it was truly his intention to stay out of his arms.

 

Brian looked at him briefly, before giving a noncommittal answer. “We’ll see.”

 

Shaking his head, knowing precisely what that meant, Ted began to scan the crowd wishing the kid would make an appearance so they could get this evening moving towards a conclusion. “Shouldn’t he have been here by now? Maybe he isn’t coming.”

 

“He’ll be here, Theodore.” He smiled in grim acceptance of what he already perceived as the blond’s volatile personality. “If only to attempt putting the screws to me – he will be here.”

 

“And, if he does? Will you let it all go... and forget it?” Ted asked, hoping for once he was wrong... and that Brian’s sudden obsession ended here tonight.

 

Brian laughed shortly, his eyes darkening as he watched a familiar blond head making his way towards the bar. His eyes openly fucked all he could see of the perfect blond, his body throbbing in an immediate need for release. “You know me better than that when I want something this badly.” Brian turned to pierce Ted briefly with an unflinching gaze. “I won’t leave Pittsburgh until I have him. Once your business is finished here, and you wish to leave... that is fine, but I’m not leaving until I finish _all_ of my business.”

 

Ted nodded, knowing nothing more could be said... or should be said to deter Brian from his present course. “Fine, then. If you don’t mind I’ll take a cab back to the hotel. I’d like to get a good rest in preparation for tomorrow’s number crunching.”

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed as Justin continued his slow approach, watching as the blue eyes glared at him from a distance, while deliberately touching on the other men present... making certain Brian could see the interest Justin was showing in all the other men except him. He smirked as Justin continued his game, one that was far more dangerous than the blond could even begin to imagine. “That’s fine, Ted. I’ll take the limo back in awhile.”

 

“I don’t like leaving you... but, I doubt anyone knows you here...” Ted stumbled out hesitantly, knowing Brian didn’t like the reference being made, most especially in public; but, always worrying about something bad happening to him. If any harm ever befell Brian, he didn’t want to consider the consequences brought painfully to life by the vengeful King.

 

“I can take care of myself,” Brian clipped out. “I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Brian slammed down the rest of his Beam, totally ignoring Ted as he moved to separate the distance between him and Justin. He moved slowly in his mostly stalking, predatory gait... glad that the blond didn’t fully realize just how hunted he had become; and how infinitely dangerous it was to continuously provoke him.

 

Justin stilled his steps as Brian stopped directly in front of him, his eyes lifting to meet Brian’s hot gaze... determined to maintain an air of indifference in his own. In his most bored tone, he spoke, “I see you found Babylon. I’m amazed you haven’t found your way to the backrooms yet.”

 

“Backrooms?” Brian queried silkily, using all the limited self restraint he possessed not to yank the blond against him; showing him unequivocally how he could master the smaller man, bending him to his will... giving him a pleasure he would never find with another. Just the thoughts of dragging him into the awaiting rooms made Brian’s primal passions soar to life. “No, I hadn’t found them yet. However, I would more than enjoy you showing them to me, Justin.”

 

“I’m sure you would,” Justin snorted. “Let me be perfectly clear, Mr. Kinney, in the event that I visit the backrooms tonight – it won’t be with you.”

 

“Justin,” Brian chided him. “We appear to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Allow me to make amends. How about we start over.” His eyes shadowed, as he gave Justin his most beguiling smile. “Imagine we have just met.. an instant attraction is forged; the natural progression being we share a dance next.”

 

Justin looked at him dubiously. “Are you asking me for a dance?”

 

“Yes,” Brian answered, his voice low and ragged. “I want to feel you against me. Now.. **.** ”

 

Justin’s eyes blazed with mischievous lights, loving how he had this ruthless and self-absorbed man on edge. He couldn’t deny that he found Brian Kinney the most sexual man he’d ever met... but, he wasn’t about to succumb. He was stronger than that. A fact that the obviously spoiled and much pampered financier was about to learn. He moved his body closer, rubbing until their cocks began to grow against the other – both of them hungry and wanting. Justin stroked his fingers up and down Brian’s chest, momentarily amazed at the muscles that were contained beneath his clothing; once he focused again a sultry laugh escaping as he looked into Brian’s stormy eyes, his nostrils flaring... oblivious to the dangers he faced in his teasing and provocation.

 

“That’s more like it...” Brian growled, his mouth moving to claim the tempting lips that had completely obsessed him. He knew the boy would inevitably succumb to his charms. They all did. This petite little blond could have been no different. “Yes,” he whispered, lips moving even closer. “Those lips were meant to be possessed by me.”

 

Teeth clenching in fury at the man’s continued audacity, Justin placed his fingertips on the lips that sought to totally dominate his own. Forcing his body to cease the trembling vibrations that Brian’s closeness and desire evoked, Justin elicited a low, mocking laugh; one that was set on putting this domineering man in his place – once and for all. Justin felt relatively at ease in his escape here. Babylon was his domain. He was known by many. No harm would come to him here. Justin had the feeling the Brian Kinney’s of this world had far reaching arms... but, surely not here in his hometown. Taking a step backwards, Justin eyes blazed in a mixture of hate and desire, unaware of how the combination made the primitive instincts of the brunet reach its near boiling point.

 

He raised his voice, uncaring of who heard him; unskilled in how repellent a public humiliation would be to this man. “Apparently we need to have this discussion again, more clearly this time. You are nothing to me! Are you hot? Fuck yeah. However, that doesn’t matter. I detest the man that you are. You think you own the world. You will NEVER have me. Got it?”

 

“I’ll tell you this one time, Justin. Lower your voice now,” Brian hissed, his eyes boring into the ones of the blond. “You have no idea who you are dealing with here.”

 

Justin snorted, continuing on his present course. “Fuck you! I’m not scared of you... nor will I ever be. Now, I suggest you complete your business in Pittsburgh with my father and go back to your twisted life. There’s no place for you in mine. Not now _or_ ever.”

 

Brian shook his head, wringing his hands in fury... knowing he was so close to slipping over the edge. Who the fuck did this precocious blond think he was? He was challenging and publicly humiliating the Crown Prince of Brakania, heir to the throne. That the boy didn’t know this mattered very little to him. There were repercussions for such bold actions. Atonement must be made. His eyes glared in hostility and lust for the young boy. Oh yes, atonement would be made. At a time of his choosing. Brian lowered his voice, barely able to control his primal instincts, as he warned, “I’d advise you to leave quietly now, Justin. You have pushed me as far as you should tonight.”

 

Shoving against him fiercely, so strongly that Brian staggered back under the pressure; both of them ignoring the eyes that pulled to them in their angry dispute, Justin’s laughed again. “I don’t think so, Mr. Kinney – Lord of all he surveys. I am going to the backroom and I’m going to get my dick sucked... but, not by you. Never by you. I guess your choices are obvious. You can do the same, or you can fucking leave. Either way, I don’t care!”

 

As Justin moved to brush past him, Brian grabbed his arm, snarling fiercely in his ear, “You’ve gone too far tonight. There will be a price to pay. Trust me, Justin. You will pay it. Do enjoy yourself. I’ll still have you yet.” Brian laughed, as he bit into Justin’s ear, running his tongue hotly around the shell... before pulling completely away to stride out of Babylon without a backward glance. He didn’t turn to see the blond trembling, for the first time fearful of what he had unleashed.

 

Brian slid into the back of the limo, his hand almost shaking as he slowly regained his composure... fully cognizant of how close he’d been to just spiriting him away and seducing him into submission. His eyes slid briefly to the fading lights of Babylon as the limo pulled away, his body shuddering as he thought of Justin going into the backroom to be serviced. The boy should be with him – now, not another man. If they were in his land he would have supreme control. How he wished it were the case. Brian smiled as an idea began to take root. One he wasn’t certain on how he would achieve... but, one that would solve his immediate problem.

 

Glancing at his watch, Brian realized the time. It was only eight p.m. in Brakania. It had been so long since he’d spoken to his grandfather. He flipped open the phone, dialing the private number that would connect him to the King. He smiled when the call was immediately answered, the gruff voice of his grandfather carrying across the miles to him. “Grandfather,” he whispered softly, a smile of genuine warmth curving his lips.

 

“Brahim? Is it really you?” King Salah was quick to ask, concern more than apparent in his voice. “Are you well?”

 

“I’m fine, Grandfather. I have been remiss in not contacting you sooner.” Brian sighed deeply, as he continued, “I know my departure from Brakania deeply pained you, I didn’t want to remind you of that loss just because I wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“That’s nonsense, Brahim. I’m your grandfather and I want you to be happy. Undoubtedly, I wish you were here with me... but, you are a man and must make your own choices.” The King paused for a moment, before he commented, “I know you so well, child. Something troubles you.”

 

Brian laughed. “That you do, Sir. Circumstances might be present to bring me home for a visit. I’m not sure for how long, though.”

 

“A visit in Brakania? That’s wonderful, Brahim. Say the word and I’ll have your rooms prepared and waiting.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, Grandfather... and I appreciate the warm welcome, however that’s not exactly what I need...” Brian told him, knowing he needed to proceed with caution here or the King would have Justin taken from his bed tonight. Despite his anger that raged towards Justin, he didn’t want this to be done in savagery. In the end, he wanted Justin to want him as much as he wanted him. An excessive amount of pressure wouldn’t accomplish that goal. He knew Justin wanted him. If not, he wouldn’t be going to such lengths. The boy was simply stubborn. In fact, they were very much alike. That could be an extremely volatile combination.

 

King Salah chuckled knowingly. “You’ve met someone, haven’t you? A man that isn’t susceptive to your charms? That I find hard to believe.”

 

“I think he is, but he’s particularly resistant. We’ve just met... and yet, I can’t get him out of my head. I must have him or go completely mad. I can’t explain it, Grandfather. I don’t even understand it myself.”

 

“Some things can’t be explained, Brahim. They just are. Alright, then. You will want your private villa prepared, then. I can see to that. Do you need help in getting the young man to Brakania?” the King asked, as always willing to do everything to assure his grandson’s happiness.

 

Brian smiled, seeing through his grandfather so well. The old man appeared cold and uncaring on the surface, but never with him. The King hoped this would be what would bring him home to stay. Brian couldn’t imagine anything doing that... but, one thing was for certain – he couldn’t play this game with Justin indefinitely. He knew in time he could probably wear the boy down... but, his patience wouldn’t allow for such an occurrence. Most especially now that Justin was prepared to use other men to stand between them. No, that couldn’t continue. “I’m still working on that part, Grandfather. I want this to be as civilized as can be. This boy is unbelievably sensitive. Preparing the villa will be more than adequate.”

 

King Salah sighed, obviously wanting to take a more active role. “As you wish, child. I will have your villa prepared. It will be more than ready for your return. It will be wonderful to see you again, Brahim... no matter what brings you home.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Sir. I look forward to seeing you soon.” Before ending the call, Brian told the King he would be in touch when he had more information.

 

Laying his head back against the seat as they neared the hotel, Brian smiled in his satisfaction that he only needed to wait a bit longer. He needed the report on Justin, information that would lead him to the weak point to exploit to lure the blond to Brakania. He would succeed. Justin had pushed him too far tonight. Brian realized the boy would only continue to do so. It ended soon. Justin would be on his land, under his rule. He would be pampered and possessed in every possible way. Brian would make sure the boy loved every moment of it. Before he was finished, Justin Taylor would beg for his ultimate possession of him. Brian didn’t doubt it for one instant.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Morning Theodore,” Brian drawled as he strolled into Craig Taylor’s office, brandishing two cups of steaming latte. “Hard at it already, I see.”

 

“Hmmmph. Been here for hours.” He looked up from the computer briefly, taking the cup with a smile of eternal gratitude. “Thanks. I needed this.”

 

“Why here so early? There isn’t that huge of a rush.” Brian frowned as he took a sip, looking at him closely. “Have you found something amiss?”

 

Ted frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “Yes and no. The numbers all match up... but the entries show as modified in far too many columns.”

 

“Okay. So, you’re saying the money is now in the accounts, but that it was recently placed there,” Brian growled, his instincts proven correct. Craig Taylor was trying to scam him.

 

“That’s how it looks to me... but hard to prove. He could mark it off to delayed or bad bookkeeping.”

 

“Exactly. This was a waste of time. I made an error in letting him know I was coming,” Brian surmised.

 

Ted nodded. “I’m really surprised that you did.”

 

Brian shrugged indifferently. “I didn’t credit Taylor with the common sense to cover his tracks. It appears I underestimated him. Granting an extension isn’t a problem. However, being scammed and lied to is one of massive proportions.”

 

“I understand, Brian. Any lender in your position would react exactly the same way.” Ted looked at Brian questioningly. “So, what do we do next?”

 

He looked around for a moment, as if suddenly realizing something was missing. “Where is he? I expected him to be hovering over you like yesterday.”

 

“I have no idea. Perhaps the late night inventory session is making his day begin later. His assistant manager is here, though.”

 

Brian nodded. “I thought the inventory was just a ruse to get out of dinner... but, perhaps not. What I’m going to do is very simple. I’m going to give him his extension. Should he be late in his payments again I will foreclose on his ass.”

 

“So, we’re done here? We go home now?” Ted asked in surprise, more than shocked that Brian was leaving before the acquisition of his obvious obsession.

 

Brian looked at him dubiously. “Theodore, you know me better than that. You are free to return home anytime you please. My business here isn’t quite completed yet.”

 

“Business?” Ted queried skeptically. “How much rejection can your ego take, Brian? I realize it’s a novelty... but, perhaps it’s time to move on and forget about Justin Taylor.”

 

“I think you’d be happier if you just returned home,” Brian snapped. “What I do or don’t do with the blond is my business... and mine alone.”

 

“I would love to do that... but, as it is – I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here on your own. If something happened to you---" Ted began, only to be cut off by Brian’s icy stare.

 

Brian glared at him fiercely. “What the fuck would you do if I was abducted... or worse? Right. There’s nothing you could do except make a phone call. Tell me, Theodore. Would you want to be the one to make that call?”

 

Ted’s eyes widened in horror. “Hell no I wouldn’t. But, it would be better than leaving the King ignorant and then receiving the backlash.”

 

“I spoke to him last night. He seemed calm enough,” Brian smiled, remembering the talk with his grandfather.

 

“You spoke to King Salah?” Ted asked in amazement. “It’s been so long. Is he well?”

 

Brian nodded, a smile of genuine warmth crossing his lips. “Yes, he seems very well.”

 

“I’m glad you spoke. I know you miss him terribly... and it goes without saying how he feels about your absence from Brakania,” Ted told him, smiling as he watched the transference in Brian at the mere mention of his grandfather, the King. Brian had no idea how apparent his love for his grandfather transformed his expression. Ted was always glad to see it. In those moments, it was more than clear that the spoiled Prince actually held a heart.

 

“Yes. He’s never hesitant about making his preferences known.” Brian smiled as he recalled their conversation... and his pleasure in knowing they would be reunited soon. “I made him happy last night. That’s always a good thing.”

 

Ted’s eyes narrowed on him in suspicion. “Only one thing would make your grandfather happy... and that’s your return home. I know you don’t wish to do that. And, if you are returning home, then you’re up to something. What is it, Brian?”

 

“I can’t imagine why you are so suspicious. I’ve only attested to not wishing to be heralded as a future King. I never said anything about not visiting – from time to time,” Brian replied a bit too nonchalantly.

 

“Right. Well, I’ve seen more than enough of this town.” Ted moved around the desk, quickly throwing his belongings into his briefcase. “How long until you leave for Brakania?”

 

“I am hoping within the week.” His eyes pulled to the body that filled the doorway, seeing that the elder Taylor had finally made his appearance. He hated how he was letting him off the hook... for now. In light of what he most sought to accomplish, mixed in with Ted’s findings, Brian realized he had very little choice. Of course, it was well within his rights to deny the extension request... but perhaps this course would endear him to the blond he ached to possess. Brian turned back to face Ted, seeing that he was all set to depart. “I’ll see you back in Manhattan. Go ahead and return, and send the jet back for me on standby.”

 

Ted nodded in understanding. “Will do, Brian.” He stepped to the doorway, noticing Craig hanging back looking at the both of them apprehensively. It was more than apparent the man had much to hide... but, Brian was uncommonly letting it slide. Ted didn’t doubt for a moment as to why. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Taylor. Perhaps we’ll cross paths again.”

 

Craig stepped forward. “Your investigation is complete so soon?”

 

“It appears so. I must be going. I’m sure Brian will fill you in,” Ted returned caustically, before making his exit.

 

“Mr. Kinney?” Craig asked, sweat beginning to bead his brow. “The findings on your investigation?”

 

“Have a seat, Craig. This won’t take long,” Brian told him, his eyes looking at him coldly. Brian was about to speak when his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out, looking at the caller ID only briefly. Brian smiled, seeing it was Cynthia. That was excellent. He knew she would only phone if she had something on his investigation of Justin. Brian wasn’t even surprised by the quickness of her call. She was the most efficient assistant he’d ever had in his employ. As soon as he finished with Craig he would return her call. Once all the pieces of Justin Taylor’s life fit together... then, his plan could progress. Brian didn’t have a doubt he’d have Justin secured in his villa... available to see to his every pleasure and demand very soon. No other outcome would be acceptable to him.

 

* * *

 

Justin glared at the phone he held in his hand, almost as if he expected the one on the receiving end to be physically aware of his continued displeasure. He was supposed to be working, but found he couldn’t concentrate. All due to the aggravating Brian Kinney. He hated that man with a passion. The fact that the man was the most gorgeous specimen of a man he’d ever laid eyes on didn’t really matter. He abhorred all the man stood for. It was his greatest hope not to ever lay eyes on him again. Realistically, he had his doubts of that hope coming to fruition.

 

“I don’t get why you’re so upset, Justin. It was just a dinner party... not my scene at all. You knew I had an audition... and, I never promised I would make it,” Ethan whined petulantly.

 

“You don’t get why?" Justin exclaimed in disbelief, thankful he was presently alone in the art department. “I needed you, Ethan. I can’t tell you how much. This man is unbelievable... and, he made the evening virtually unbearable. I was stuck sitting next to him at dinner... and then I had to see him at Babylon. You never showed up there, either!”

 

“Justin, you know Babylon isn’t my thing. If I’d have known it was that important to you, I would have been there. You know that, right?” Ethan asked, his voice almost cooing now.

 

Rolling his eyes, Justin retorted, “All I know is that you weren't there when I needed you most.”

 

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry? I didn’t think it was such a big deal. Damn. Was he such an ogre?” Ethan inclined to ask.

 

“You have no idea...” Justin responded, thinking Brian Kinney to be the most beautiful and maddening man in the world. He was about to say more when he looked to see his cell phone ringing, the caller ID displaying his mother’s number. “I have to go. My mom’s calling. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Justin hung up with Ethan, as he flipped open his cell phone, almost hesitant to answer... clearly remembering the last time she’d phoned him at work. Fuck. He’d never get any work done today. “Hey Mom. What’s up?” Justin asked, hoping she had something good to report this time.

 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know what your father just told me.” She sighed deeply, almost as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. “It appears they are done investigating your father’s books. Mr. Kinney has granted your father a two month extension... and is leaving soon.”

 

Eyes widening, his head began to shake in stunned disbelief. “I just don’t believe it. That’s great about Dad... but, Mr. Kinney – he’s actually leaving?”

 

“That’s what your father said.” Jennifer frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “Uhhh, you sound disappointed. I had the impression you didn’t like the man.”

 

Justin flushed, angry that he could possibly think of missing the arrogant man’s presence in his life. “No. I’m not disappointed. I – uhhhm, I’m just surprised.”

 

“Well, the way your father had been going on about him I’m a bit surprised too. Perhaps you both were wrong about the man.”

 

Justin snorted indelicately. “Hmmmph. I doubt that. Good for Dad. Brian Kinney had him on edge. Now he can concentrate on business, and we can forget his obnoxious presence...”

 

Jennifer laughed. “I think someone protests a bit too much. If you want to say goodbye to him, I do believe he’s staying at the Fairmont.”

 

“Hardly,” Justin answered, with a slow shudder. “I don’t ever want to speak to that man again.”

 

After hanging up the phone and attempting to get back to work, Justin couldn’t help but to remember the cold, calculating look in Brian’s eyes when he’d rebuffed him just last night. The man was mesmerizing, while possessing this air of danger and intrigue about him. Justin didn’t know what it was about Brian Kinney, the financier... but, something didn’t quite add up with him. Settling back down to his current project, Justin decided he was better off not knowing more about the beautiful, mysterious man.

 

* * *

 

Brian was in the back of his limo, en route to the Fairmont, listening to every word Cynthia relayed to him... as if lives hung in the balance. He couldn’t ever remember a call being more important to him. His success hinged on what had been uncovered in that report. Brian knew no matter what, he wouldn’t deviate from his plan to bring Justin to Brakania. It was just his hope to do it in a civilized manner. However, it didn’t have to be that way, either. He was the grandson of a powerful King, that came with power and knowledge. Brian knew when to strike... and how to make things happen in accordance with his wishes. Never had he been so intent on doing so.

 

“Okay. So, let me see if I get this. Justin Taylor graduated from the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. He is employed in the art department at an advertising agency. Vangard was the name?” he asked, tipping the driver generously as he slipped from the limo.

 

“That’s correct,” Cynthia answered. “I have sent a fax. It should be in your machine now. I phoned your investigator last night. It seemed important to you. He did an in depth search on Vangard as well. I think you’ll find the results to be interesting.”

 

Brian chuckled as he stepped into the elevator, ignoring everything and everyone around him... his focus absolute. “Remind me to give you a raise when I return.”

 

“Don’t think I’ll forget, either. Which is when, exactly?” she asked, unable to hide the curiosity from her tone.

 

“I’m not quite sure. It depends on what’s in this report... and how it can be used.” He stepped out of the elevator, and turned the corner to stride to his private set of rooms... his eyes becoming cold and savage as they rested on what stood on each side of the door to his suite. “I’ll be in touch. I have a problem here.”

 

He closed and pocketed his phone, not giving Cynthia a chance to respond. He picked up his pace, his eyes stormy and full of rage as he advanced on the two men at his door. Once he was in their line of sight, he watched as they fell to their knees, eyes lowered in supplication. Brian began to swear at them in Arabic tongue, his fury boiling out of control. Telling them in no uncertain terms the peril that faced them should they reveal his identity to anyone. Brian growled as they quivered at his feet, unmoving except for their trembling. He looked down the hallway, relieved to find it empty, before he ordered them, “Get inside my suite. NOW!”

 

Meekly, they followed him inside... immediately falling to their knees again when the Prince began to pace and continue his expletives. Taking in a deep breath, Brian forced calm upon himself... knowing he couldn’t achieve his goals in this frame of mind. At last composed enough to speak, Brian demanded, “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

 

The older of the two looked up, fear clearly displayed in his eyes. “Our deepest apologies, Your Highness. The King was worried for your safety in this strange land. He sent us from Manhattan to watch over you.”

 

“Strange land? Pittsburgh?” Brian looked down at them in disgust, knowing he needed them gone – now. He couldn’t risk Justin finding about his connection to Brakania.  “It doesn’t matter. You are dismissed. I have no need of your services here.”

 

The younger one cleared his throat nervously. “With all due respect, Sire... we are here on the King’s orders. We cannot abandon our post.”

 

Brian eyed them savagely for a moment, tempted to tear them apart. Shaking his head in resignation, he knew that would be for nothing. The King would just send others. His only choice was to get his grandfather to call them off. “Fine. I will get my grandfather to send you on your way,” Brian hissed, before flipping open his phone... his eyes pulled unerringly to the reports that lay connected to his fax machine.

 

The phone rang a long while before his grandfather groggily answered. Brian’s face remained dark and uncompromising as he heard the King’s voice. This time he wasn’t softening. He would hold his ground, and not concede to his grandfather’s whims. “Grandfather. What the fuck do you think you’re pulling?”

 

King Salah sat up straight in bed, sliding to the side to don his robe and moving to his changing room to speak to his irate grandson privately. “Brahim, do you have any idea how late the hour here?”

 

“I don’t give a damn. I asked you not to interfere... and what have you done? If Justin gets any idea of my true identity, he will never come to Brakania!” Brian hissed, momentarily forgetting to who he spoke to with such disrespect.

 

“Brahim, I am going to remember how distraught you are right now. While doing so, I am going to caution you to mind your tongue with me. Now, I have done nothing to impede you in the capture of your Justin. I am merely making certain you remain safe until you are once again on our lands,” the King spoke calmly and reasonably. Both of them knowing if it had been anyone else, this conversation would be going much differently.

 

Brian sighed, knowing he had veered sharply out of line. “My apologies, Grandfather. Let me assure you that I am safe... I have been so in Manhattan all this time. I am not ignorant, you know. I have known these men to be watching over me... but, to have them follow me to Pittsburgh. I can’t have it!”

 

“You. Can’t. Have it?” the King growled in response.

 

“Once again, I apologize, my King...” Brian humbly responded, knowing this wasn’t going well at all. “Let me explain, Sir. My identity has been well hidden. I presently have a plan in motion to bring Justin to Brakania. It’s vital that he remain oblivious to this plan until I get him there. Surely you can understand this?”

 

“I do understand, Brahim. I wonder if you do, though...” he answered, thinking this Justin had made a swift and perhaps lasting impression on his grandson. He couldn't be more pleased. It was time Brahim settled down and accepted his true responsibilities.

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “What does that mean?”

 

“This boy is affecting your judgment. I feel he already means more to you than you realize...” the King told him bluntly.

 

Brian snorted. “I just need to fuck him. Then, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Brahim! That is highly inappropriate. You really need to get yourself back in check before you arrive...” the King answered, smiling despite his words of reproof... his love for his beloved grandson having no boundaries.

 

Clenching his teeth together, Brian responded, “I’ll endeavor to remember. All I ask is that you call off your guards. At least, allow them to watch me from a distance. That’s all I ask.”

 

“Fine. I’ll call them off,” the King mumbled, realizing that he didn’t capitulate for anyone; however knowing Brahim wasn’t just anyone. “Have you stopped to consider the wrath of your Justin when he is here and realizes how you have misled him? You will have many bridges to mend with this young man.”

 

“I will worry about that when the moment arrives. Now all that matters is getting him there...”

 

“Very well, child. Let me speak with them. I trust if you need any assistance on my end that you will so advise me.”

 

Brian smiled, knowing how difficult any sort of concessions were for his grandfather. “Of course I will, Sir. I have this well in hand. Justin will be there soon, and I will follow shortly thereafter.”

 

“All will be ready for you, Brahim. It will be wonderful to have you home again,” the King answered, both of them knowing it was the King’s hope to make it of a lasting duration.

 

Brian nodded to himself, unaware of how much he had truly missed this overwhelming man’s presence in his life... and his homeland until this moment. “I look forward to being home again too, Grandfather. We’ll speak soon.” Without further delay, Brian carried his phone over to the waiting guards, eyeing them in cold deliberation... determined they wouldn’t unrest his plans. “The King wishes to speak with you.”

 

Without awaiting their response, Brian stepped quickly to the fax machine... withdrawing the detailed yet concise report, a laugh of victory immediately falling from his lips. “How perfect,” Brian purred aloud, already feeling the trap closing around his delicious blond obsession. He smiled as he committed to memory all the information pertaining not only to Justin... but, to the owner of Vangard as well. Gardner Vance was the key. How fortunate it was for him that Vance was in debt to his eyeballs... some of which seeming to be to some very unsavory men. A floundering business that he was barely managing to keep afloat. Oh yes, he could use that.

 

Watching as the guards bowed and departed as quickly as they’d arrived, Brian picked up his phone to call the man that would be the tool in reaching his most profound desire. When a woman’s voice answered crisply, Brian succinctly clipped out, “This is Prince Brahim El Kadir. I need to speak with Gardner Vance... and I need to do so immediately.”

 

Brian smiled as he sat down on the sofa, waiting for the man to come to the phone, knowing soon he would have what he desired firmly within his grasp. _Soon Justin, you will be in my lands... under my rule. You will submit to me. All that you are will belong exclusively to me_. _Then, I will rid myself of my obsession for you._

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“Do come in, Mr. Vance...” Brian said, gesturing the CEO of Vangard Advertising into his opulent hotel suite.

 

 Vance outstretched his hand, gripping Brian’s in a firm shake before following him inside the suite. “I’m not quite sure how to address you... or why I’m even here.”

 

“That will be made clear shortly,” Brian told him coldly. “Please have a seat. I don’t generally use my royal title. Time is of great urgency to me right now, and I was seeking an immediate audience. You can refer to me by my legal American name.”

 

“So, Brian Kinney the international financier is also Prince Brahim of Brakania?” Vance asked in bewilderment.

 

Brian nodded as he watched Vance take a seat. “That’s correct. Can I offer you a drink?”

 

“No, but thank you. It’s early yet and I’d like to get back to the office as soon as possible.” He looked at Brian intently, totally clueless as to why he was here... but, following the ominous call he had shared with this man, feeling he had no real choice.

 

 _You may change your mind about that drink very soon, Gardner Vance._ “I’ve recently acquired some information that leads me to the conclusion that we could help each other enormously.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Kinney. I get the impression this doesn’t pertain to any advertising needs, though...” Vance answered, his bad feeling continuing to grow... one that had began from the moment he received the phone call only an hour ago.

 

Brian inclined his head. “Very astute. Pick up the file on the table... look it over, and then we’ll talk.”

 

Vance reached for the file, slowly opening it... his eyes widening as he viewed the contents inside. His face paled as he turned to look at the impassive face of the Prince, having no doubt his life was about to change – perhaps not for the better. “Why do you have this, Mr. Kinney? These are my personal financial records. I don’t even want to know how you even acquired them... but, as I don’t owe you money, I’d love to know why you do.”

 

“Very simple, Mr. Vance. I am in a position to help you. As it is, you are on the verge of losing everything. You are in debt so deep no matter how much revenue you are currently receiving – you cannot dig your way out.” Brian looked at him intently, his gaze unflinching as he continued to elaborate on the futility of his situation. “You went to some very unsavory men for help. These are not the sort that wait long for payment... or offer extended payment plans.”

 

“I realize this... as I did at the time, but I was desperate. What I don’t understand is how you are involved in this? I doubt you are looking to invest in my company,” Vance spoke, his confusion registering clearly.

 

“No, I’m not.” Brian pulled out his checkbook, tearing off a check and passing it over to his helpless prey. “This is a check that covers the totality of your debt. You would own your company outright... no leans on you. In this day and time, that is not a common occurrence.”

 

Vance’s eyes widened at both the check and at the implications of what it would mean for his life. No debt over his head. It was an amount that was unfathomable to have given to him. Undoubtedly, it was too good to be true. The catch had to be immense. Swallowing with difficulty, Vance muttered, “Perhaps I would like that drink.”

 

Brian laughed. “I thought you would change your mind. Scotch isn’t it?”

 

“H-how did you know?” Vance sputtered out. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

 

Moving to the bar, Brian splashed a large amount of scotch into the glass, returning with it just as quickly. Handing it to a Gardner Vance that had a slightly trembling hand, he answered, “I make it a habit of knowing things that will benefit me.”

 

“Okay.” Vance took a large drink of the burning liquid. “There’s my next question. What’s in this for you?”

 

“You have in your employ someone that I wish to have in my service... in my home country. All I require is for him to be sent there. Of course, I will fund the tickets. Once the young man boards the plane for Brakania your job is finished. I expect complete discretion, though. This conversation stays within these walls,” Brian clipped out, his eyes glowing fiercely as he felt how close he was to victory.

 

Setting his glass down, more to still his shaking hand than anything else, Vance looked at Brian incredulously... unable to comprehend exactly what this all meant. “Who is the man? And, why do you want him there?”

 

“The young man is Justin Taylor. His skills are of great interest to me. Let me assure you, I am a civilized man. I don’t intend to harm him. When I am finished with using his special services he will be returned... and you will have a huge debt off of your shoulders.” Brian’s gaze pierced him intently. “Do we have a deal?”

 

Vance stood to his feet, pacing back and forth nervously. “I don’t know. Why don’t you just offer Justin the job personally? All this subterfuge is a bit unsettling.”

 

“I have recently met Justin through his father. Let’s just say we got off on the wrong foot. I need you to send him there. He cannot know of my involvement. If you fail to deliver, I can make things extremely difficult for you, Mr. Vance...” Brian threatened, having no problem with using his power to achieve his goals.

 

“Difficult?” he asked, unable to believe the context of this discussion.

 

“A few well placed calls to your creditors... both the banking institutions and your more unsavory ones. Not only can I ruin you financially... but, I can make you a marked man as well. Do you want to push me, all for the sake of keeping one valued employee on board?” Brian snapped, determined to make everything fall into place immediately.

 

Gardner Vance shook his head, back and forth. “No. It seems you have me fenced in. I will do this for you... on your word that no harm comes to Justin.”

 

“You have my word, Mr. Vance. I don’t know how long it will take, but Justin will return unharmed.” His eyes glittered fiercely. “I only have two conditions – one I have previously stated. Justin cannot know of my involvement... and it must be done immediately. Any problems with that?”

 

“No. I will think of something to tell him to get him on that plane. Getting him to cooperate for the job you have in mind will be on you once he arrives,” Vance answered, pocketing the check... feeling as if he’d just thrown a lamb to the wolves. He did it willingly knowing how much this check would save his ass... and believing that the Prince didn’t mean any true harm to Justin. “Shall I call you when it’s been set up?”

 

Brian nodded, pulling out a personal card displaying his cell phone number. “Yes. I will have airline tickets waiting for him at the airport. I expect to hear from you very soon.”

 

Walking to the door, Vance inclined his head in agreement. “I will speak with him when he returns from lunch. I should be in touch later today.”

 

“Excellent,” Brian purred. He watched as Gardner Vance made his way out and headed towards the elevator. Such a weak-minded man, he thought. He would never give up such a prize as Justin Taylor. Of course, Vance wasn’t personally invested in him. Brian was intensely invested. He was paying out a large fortune to have Justin brought to him. Brian didn’t intend to let him leave until he had completely assuaged this painful desire the blond generated inside of him. A release that he knew only Justin could fully appease.

 

 

* * *

 

Justin frowned at the pretentious front desk clerk in complete disbelief that his trip here had been wasted. He had no idea why he had come... he had only known it was something he needed to do. After all that he and the aggravating Brian Kinney had been through in such a short span of time, he was still man enough to admit that he might have misjudged him. Justin had been tormented from the time he had ended the call with his mother. He couldn’t let Brian return home before telling him so... and thanking him for granting his father the extension. Once that was finished, they would be as well. Now, he was being told that Mr. Kinney was in a private section of the hotel... and that he didn’t accept visitors of any kind.

 

“Listen, I’m doing this on my lunch hour. I really don’t have time for this,” Justin expelled in total exasperation. Oblivious to his words being heard by the guards seated in chairs at the center of the lobby, Justin brazened on. “Can’t you simply call Mr. Kinney and ask him if he wants to see me? Trust me, he would accept. In fact, I think he would be angry if you didn’t tell him of my visit!”

 

The clerk looked down his nose at Justin, crinkling it in response. “I hardly think so.”

 

“It’s just one phone call. If he says no, then I’ll be on my way...” Justin snapped, unaware of the guards standing and monitoring Justin closely, looking for any sign of a threat being posed to their Prince.

 

“I suggest you leave, Sir. Mr. Kinney left specific instructions not to be disturbed under any circumstances... that pertains to your business with him as well.” The clerk stared at Justin coldly, not realizing the man in question was now advancing on them. “You will leave now... or I’ll have you removed from the hotel premises.”

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Brian demanded, his gaze giving a warning glance towards his guards standing in the middle of the hotel lobby, along with other onlookers that had quickly observed the disturbance.

 

The clerk swallowed nervously. “Uhhh, Mr. Kinney. I’m sorry we disturbed you. This young man was requesting to see you. He insisted you’d want to see him, but as he isn’t on your list I assumed otherwise.”

 

Brian’s eyes moved over the object of his obsession, drinking in every detail of the perfect body that he vowed to possess in every way imaginable. “You assumed incorrectly,” he snapped. His gaze softened as he looked into Justin’s confused and apprehensive eyes, smiling at him in greeting. “This is a surprise, Justin. You wanted to see me?”

 

Justin nodded, beginning to wonder if this hadn’t been a mistake of huge proportions. “Yes. That is, if you have a minute. It won’t take long. As it is, I’m on my lunch hour.”

 

He looked at his most desired of prey with a studied calculation. “By all means, let’s get on with it then. Follow me.”

 

Swallowing nervously, uncertain if he wanted to be completely alone with this man... remembering only too well the incident in the stables, Justin froze and held back. “Here is fine. As I said... it won’t take very long.”

 

Brian grasped Justin’s arm, pulling him towards the elevator. “Nonsense. I don’t discuss business of any kind in hotel lobbies. We’ll be in my suite soon enough.”

 

“S-suite?” Justin asked tremulously.

 

“Yes, Justin. My suite,” Brian whispered back... his eyes all but devouring the gorgeous boy.

 

Brian had to bite back a groan at that vulnerable, lost little boy strain in his voice. It was such a fucking turn-on. The exact state he intended to have him in once he arrived in Brakania. Fuck, the boy would be lucky if he didn’t take him here and now. His body was throbbing in need for him as they stood in the confines of the elevator. He had never wanted anything as he did this beautiful blond. Brian cautioned himself to be calm for whatever it was that had caused Justin to seek him out. He couldn’t reveal himself now. He was on the verge of accomplishing his goal... he couldn’t allow anything to disrupt that. Taking him now would be a huge mistake. Brian knew once wouldn’t be nearly enough. He wanted to enjoy him, over and over again. Ravage the boy in every possible way until he was completely sated. Then, and only then, would he send him back home again.

 

Once they reached his floor Brian stepped out first, having decided that he didn’t want to walk behind that delectable ass. That was far more temptation than his hot-blooded nature could handle. He swept his key card over the beam, waiting as the door swung open, stepping inside... smiling as Justin lagged a good distance behind. “Come along, Justin. I promise I won’t bite... well, unless you ask me very nicely.”

 

Justin flushed. “That’s not why I came here... and something that won’t be happening...”

 

“What a shame...” Brian drawled, closing the door behind them once Justin finally stepped inside. “Have a seat... and tell me why you wanted to see me.”

 

“It’s nothing really.” Justin shrugged his shoulders, taking a moment to look around the large room, having no intention of staying long enough to be seated; quickly seeing that Brian’s luggage was packed and next to the door. “You really are leaving, then.”

 

Brian nodded. “That’s the plan. Did you come all the way over here, on your lunch hour even, simply to determine that? I must say that’s encouraging.”

 

“Don’t let it be. I like to admit when I’m wrong... and it appears I was with you,” Justin said, looking away from the penetrating heat in Brian’s eyes.

 

“Wrong?” Brian asked, refusing to allow the little fucker to make him feel guilty. His present course was set, no matter how sweet Justin tried to be now. Brian knew without a doubt there was just as much tartness beneath the surface as there was the sweet image he projected.

 

Justin averted his eyes, more than uncomfortable with having this discussion in Brian’s suite. “Well... it’s been more than apparent you wanted me in your bed. After your offers, I guess I thought you would continue to use that as a dangling carrot to entice me in order to end your investigation. I was wrong. You are honest about what you want. I admire that. And, when my dad came up clean in your investigation – you not only closed it, but granted him the extension as well.”

 

Brian laughed mockingly. “Oh Justin. What a rude wake up call you have facing you in the real world. My motives are never altruistic. I never do anything without a reason. I stopped investigating your father because I didn’t find anything – this time. I will still be watching him very closely... but from afar. I have other matters that require my more immediate attention.”

 

“Well, whatever the reason – thank you. I don’t think you’re nearly as hard as you profess, though. Now, I need to get back to work. That’s all I wanted to say.” Justin walked towards the door, his hand on the handle when he felt the sudden heat of Brian pressing against him, the feel of his cock prodding at him through his pants. Justin gasped, unwillingly feeling his ass push backwards against him, willing himself to resist this all too enticing man. Fuck. He knew he should have done this with a phone call. Why hadn’t he listened to his instincts? “B-Brian, please don’t do this. I need to go. This needs to be goodbye.”

 

Brian groaned as he felt his cock nestling into the crack of Justin’s ass – clearly felt through the material that separated them... his primitive instincts telling him to take the boy now. _Fuck, he feels so good. How good will he feel beneath me – naked – nothing but skin on skin?_ “Begging sounds hot falling from your luscious lips. It makes me want to hear you do it more.”

 

“That doesn’t seem very likely since you are about to leave.” Justin moaned as Brian’s hips thrust forward, his mouth opening on the side of his neck... kissing and licking a burning trail up and down.

 

“Give me a reason to stay... and I might delay my departure,” Brian growled into his neck, his hands moving to clench around Justin’s hips... his animal instincts telling him to hell with his plan – take him right the fuck now!

 

“I-I can’t.” Justin fumbled again at the handle, more than a bit surprised when Brian eased off to allow his escape. He stepped over the threshold, unable to hide the yearning from his eyes as he turned to face Brian for what he thought to be the last time. “We’re too different. I can’t be your ship in the night. It’s just not my way. Have a good life, Brian Kinney. It was interesting meeting you.”

 

Brian stood immobile, watching as Justin moved to the elevator... knowing he could stop him in an instant, yet realizing this wasn’t their time now. His plans were more than solidified in his mind now. Justin had showed him so much in this brief meeting. The hot little blond wanted him – badly. Brian was determined to soon reap the rewards of that burning desire... but, on his terms – in his lands. _Oh yes, run from me for now, little boy. It won’t be for much longer now._

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Mr. Vance? You wanted to see me?” Justin asked, peeking his head inside Gardner Vance’s office.

 

  
Gardner Vance looked up from his desk, piercing the most productive member of his art team with a sharp and assessing glance, meeting his eyes only briefly before nodding and looking back down at the boards on his desk. “Come on in, Justin... and close the door.”

 

  
Justin closed the door before slowly advancing forward looking at his boss with an expectant look on his face. He peered down at the board that Vance was looking at, asking with concern, “Is there a problem with the board? I thought it was designed to the specifications you outlined.”

 

  
“No, it’s fine,” he answered, pushing it away distractedly. “I have some other things on my mind. Have a seat, Justin. An interesting job has come up... and I thought of you.”

 

  
“You have peaked my interest, Sir. What kind of job?”

 

  
Vance frowned slightly, hoping he sold this well... knowing his entire life balanced on his success. “What do you know about the country of Brakania?”

 

  
“Not much really, outside of it being one of the Arab nations. Do we have a new client from Brakania?” Justin asked, more than surprised that Vangard could reach so far.

 

  
“We have a possible one – if he likes what he sees. One of my oldest and most influential friends just returned from Brakania; in fact, my friend Scott is a friend of the King.” Vance cleared his throat, before he continued, “The King expressed an interest in advertising for his chain of hotels on an international level. He’s looking to promote it to the tourist trade.”

 

  
Justin arched a brow in surprise. “Tourists in Brakania? I hadn’t realized they either welcomed or received them.”

 

  
“Of course they do. Some of the Arab nations have garnered some very bad press over the years. Not all are uncivilized. King Salah of Brakania wishes to start a trend that will make a difference in how his country is perceived,” Vance answered, placing an impassive look on his face, desperately hoping Justin was buying his story.

 

  
“Okay, I can see where that would be beneficial... but, whether it will be effective, I have my doubts,” Justin replied. “I just need some photos, and the basic concept of the campaign. Then, I can start on some boards for you.”

 

  
Vance sighed, shaking his head back and forth. “Sorry, Justin. It won’t be that simple. He wants in depth meetings, one on one to convey his wishes. He wants the artist to compile the images – face to face.”

 

  
“Are you saying we’re going to Brakania?” he asked, eyes widening in shock.

 

  
“It would only be the artist. The King wants to ascertain that his wishes can be conveyed visually before he considers anything further.” Vance looked at Justin closely for a long, silent moment. “I can get someone else from the art department if you don’t want to do it. I do understand this is a bit unorthodox. However, if you do this and are successful, this would be quite the feather not only in Vangard’s cap, but yours as well. Recognition on an international basis.”

 

  
Justin thought about that for a moment, unable to shake the feeling of apprehension that suddenly assailed him, yet agreeing with his boss completely. “Okay. I’ll do it. How soon?”

 

  
“As quick as tomorrow if you can make adequate preparations. Your passport is in order?” Vance asked, unable to still the sigh of relief from escaping, along with the slight feeling of remorse of the situation he was knowingly placing Justin in, while having no clear idea on precisely why the Prince wanted Justin there so badly.

 

  
“Yes, I have a passport. It shouldn’t take me too long to pack.” Justin narrowed his eyes on Vance sharply. “Why the rush, Sir?”

 

  
Vance pierced Justin with a cold stare, unwilling to allow Justin to slide off the hook now. His life depended on this. “The urgency is on my part, Justin. I really want this account. The prestige of this alliance would be incomparable.”

 

  
Justin nodded. “Yes, it would be.”

 

  
“Okay. That’s settled then.” Vance gave Justin a rare smile, before telling him, “Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Spend some time with your family tonight and prepare for your trip. Your tickets will be waiting for you at the airport. I’ll call you later with your departure time. It’s open ended at this time. There’s no way to know how long the assignment will take.”

 

  
“Right. I’m working around what time the royalty wishes to give me.” Justin stood to his feet, trying to quell his racing heartbeat that he would soon be meeting a King. Why did he have the unshakable feeling that something else was going on here... and that his life was morphing into change? Good or bad, he looked forward to the challenge. He only hoped the end result was more good than bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian had barely managed to slip into the back of his limo, en route to his home when his cell began to ring. He opened it, only briefly glancing at the number of the caller... not recognizing it, he knew it should be the call he’d been expecting for hours. He didn’t like waiting. A fact that the luscious Justin Taylor would be discovering very soon. If Vance had let him down there would be consequences to pay... beginning with the beautiful blond being taken from his bed and brought before him – tonight. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case. He was attempting the capture to be in a civilized manner. At the end of the day, all that mattered was the victory.

 

  
“Kinney,” he clipped out in annoyance.

 

  
Gardner Vance cleared his throat over the phone, his relief in abundant supply that he had convinced Justin to take the trip, only feeling slightly guilty in his oblivion in what he was leading the innocent artist into. “Mr. Kinney. Gardner Vance here.”

 

  
“I’ve been expecting your call, Vance. I trust that you have good news for me,” Brian responded, his voice becoming colder.

 

“Uhhhh, yes. I just finished up with Justin a short time ago. He had a lot of questions, but he agreed to make the trip,” Vance told him, more than curious about why the Prince and financier wanted Justin so badly in Brakania.

 

  
Brian smiled, his eyes flaring, body responding feverishly to the news, although he was thousands of miles and days away from reuniting with his delectable prize. “Very good. I’ll uphold my end of the arrangement, as long as you continue to do the same.”

 

  
“Of course, Sir. I won’t tell anyone regarding our deal. It’s hardly in my best interest to do so...” Vance virtually sputtered.

 

  
“Exactly. I don’t credit Craig Taylor with a great deal of ingenuity... however, I would expect him to seek you out should he make the connection between me and Brakania. You should be prepared if he does,” Brian told him in way of a warning.

 

  
Vance merely grunted out his initial response. “Craig Taylor is inconsequential.”

 

  
Brian laughed. “Now in that we are in total agreement. Although, I am interested in knowing how you intend to handle him... and how you lured Justin to Brakania so effortlessly.”

 

  
“It was simple, really. Justin is very good at what he does. He’s the best and he knows it. He believes your grandfather seeks some advertising to enhance the tourist trade. I gave Justin the indication that if he succeeds in signing the King of Brakania it would be quite the striking mark on his resume. Should his father question me, I merely sent his son on a job that could aid in securing his future.”

 

  
Brian thought about that for a moment. “It’s actually not a bad idea. I, myself, will take a look at Justin’s talents if they are that remarkable; I’ll speak to my grandfather.”

 

  
“If I may be so bold, exactly what are your plans for Justin?” Vance asked, thinking he more than had the right to know.

 

  
“That isn’t any of your concern,” Brian snapped, thinking this conversation was due to end. “What time is his flight?”

 

  
“He boards at ten a.m. I believe he changes planes twice before he arrives at his final destination,” he answered, knowing the wisest course of action would be to get out of this call, sooner rather than later.

 

  
Brian smiled, knowing the timetable in his head of exactly how long it would take for Justin to be on his lands. He intended to wrap up his business quickly so he would arrive closely behind him. Justin would be comfortably ensconced in his private villa before he arrived. Once he arrived, Justin would be at his mercy. He would wine and dine him just to make it easier on the beautiful blond... but, the end result would be the same. Justin Taylor would be his until he was completely sated. Thinking back to how good Justin had felt against him, Brian doubted he would be satisfied quickly. He intended to fuck that perfect body, over and over. Brian wouldn’t relent until he had him; his possession of him would commence very soon.

 

  
“I will make certain Justin is well looked after. No harm will come to him in my country.” Brian clipped out a quick goodbye before closing his phone. He had much to do before he departed tomorrow evening. Brian smiled as the limo continued to proceed towards his home. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Justin’s face when he realized exactly who managed his fate now. Just a couple more days, my pet. We’ll be together again... and what a reunion it will be...

 

* * *

 

 

Justin hugged his mother tightly as the last boarding call was announced for his flight. He frowned as he viewed the tears sparkling in her eyes. “Mom, it’s a business trip. I’m not moving away. I will be back.”

 

  
“I know that, Justin. It’s just so far away. You’ve never been that far from home.” She smiled through her tears, raising her head up high... effecting the long practiced Jennifer Taylor pose of strength. “I want you to call me as soon as you arrive at your hotel. And, Justin... please be careful.”

 

  
Hoisting his carry-on bag over his shoulder, Justin gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, before smiling at her brightly. “I will, Mom. Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you even miss me.”

 

  
Jennifer watched as her son boarded the plane, proud of her incredibly talented son... yet, worried for him as well. Craig had fussed all night that something was wrong about this special assignment, yet unable to put his finger on it. As she watched the plane taking to the sky, Jennifer felt a shiver run down her spine. She had the feeling this time Craig wasn’t overreacting. Jennifer feared she wouldn’t be seeing Justin for quite some time to come.

 

Once his flight was airborne, Justin looked around at the other first class passengers. He nodded to the elderly couple seated across the aisle, before pulling out his sketchpad to pass the time in what would be a long flight. He wasn’t certain of how much time had passed when his mind and eyes focused on the sight of what he had been mindlessly sketching. Looking back at him was the enigmatic face of Brian Kinney. Justin scowled at the image, his hand reaching out to tear it away from the pad... his hand freezing in the process as his eyes took in the sight of what was undoubtedly the most beautiful man he’d ever met.

 

  
Closing the pad and resting it on his lap, Justin leaned back in his seat deciding rest was his best course of action. One, it would pass the time... and two, it would clear the mesmerizing financier from his thoughts. As he began to drift into sleep, Justin couldn’t help but to wonder how long it would be before he effectively pushed that aggravating man from his thoughts. Or if he would ever succeed in separating his mind from that man. Continuing to fall into his rest and further into his journey, Justin didn’t realize the very same man was doing his own maneuvering to make certain they would meet again very soon. A fact that he would be facing very soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Brahim, how wonderful to hear from you,” his grandfather boomed over the phone. “I trust you are on your way home soon.”

 

  
“Yes, Grandfather. I catch my first flight in a few hours time. That is why I’m calling. Justin should be arriving tomorrow morning,” Brian said with a cunning smile.

 

King Salah looked at the email correspondence in front of him, before he answered his much beloved grandson. “Yes, I see the email in front of me with his flight and layover information. It is still your wish that he be taken directly to your private home?”

 

  
“Yes, Sir. I don’t wish to lure or take him from the hotel. My home is his destination... and where he needs to stay until my business is completely finished with him,” Brian needlessly announced, saying without saying that Justin would be a part of his home for some time to come. Whether verbalized or not, both of them knew that Brian’s need for Justin wouldn’t be quickly assuaged. His entire plan went against his standard nonchalant manner. That he was so determined to have Justin at his mercy spoke of his incomparable need for the blond... one that he was anxious to explore.

 

  
“I will make certain your young man is made comfortable for you, child.” The King smiled as he anticipated the long awaited reunion with his grandson. He didn’t care what was the catalyst in reaching this much desired result... all that mattered was Brahim being home again. “I am most anxious to see you, Brahim. It’s been too long.”

 

  
“It has, my King. Thank you for seeing to the preparation of my home. I know you would have preferred me to stay with you... but, this is for the best,” Brian told him, knowing in this case his way was undoubtedly the best way.

 

  
The King sighed in resignation. “Yes, I think privacy is needed for what you have in mind. And, the fewer that hear any rebellion your Justin projects against you the better. I do hope he isn’t too vocal in his resistance of your wishes... and that you can win him over swiftly. Blatant disrespect to you cannot be tolerated or publicly knowledged. Don’t lose sight of your position as you proceed.”

 

  
“I won’t, Grandfather. I expect Justin will be difficult at first... but, I will win him over. He is drawn to me. I have felt it. I wouldn’t go to these lengths if I didn’t sense a similar feeling in him. I will stop by to see you as soon as I arrive. That will give Justin time to rest before he receives the surprise of his life...” Brian said with a slight chuckle following his words.

 

  
“I trust your instincts, Brahim... and, I’m most anxious to meet your Justin. However, I’ll refrain from doing so until you bring him to me. There are some matters of business I wish to discuss with you upon your arrival. Ones that are long overdue,” the King stated in his most authoritative tone.

 

  
Brian inwardly groaned. He didn’t need to guess about those matters. “As you wish, Sire.” After saying goodbye to his grandfather, Brian glanced at the time, in his mind easily converting it to how close Justin was to Brakania solely in regards to his departure time. Brian shifted uncomfortably in his chair as his cock immediately began to stir as the thought of Justin being taken to his home overwhelmed his mind and senses. He could barely stand the wait before his own departure. Brian had never needed anyone as he did the tempestuous blond. He would have him soon.

 

  
_“Tomorrow, Justin. It all begins again with a much different ending. I will possess you in every way a man has ever possessed another. Before I am finished, you will beg me for the pleasure of my touch. You will be mine, Justin Taylor. Mine until I decree otherwise.”_

 

  
Brian’s eyes blazed fiercely in unparalleled need. God help anyone that tried to hinder him in any way. He felt like he had waited forever for the culmination of his plans, as he knew his flight would feel like a lifetime. The end of the journey would be worth all the discomfort he now felt. Soon, Justin would be in his arms, his mouth finally plundering the pouty and perfect lips that so enticed him, before his body carried them both away to ecstasy. He would drive the boy crazy with desire until he succumbed... but the end result was clear – Justin would succumb.

 

* * *

 

 

More than eighteen hours later, Justin stepped out of the airport to greet the vast stretch of sand and mountains, smiling as he took in the flavor of his new, yet temporary home. He smiled, deciding it wasn’t anything he had expected. The terrain was rough, yet simple. It held a beauty he couldn’t wait to capture on canvas. He pulled his luggage and carry-on with him, his eyes scanning the few that waited for passengers, seeing his name scrawled across a large parchment. Stepping forward, he smiled brightly nodding in greeting to the robed and dark-skinned man, hoping that the man spoke English. “Hello. I’m Justin Taylor.”

 

  
The man bowed to the waist. “Welcome to Brakania, Mr. Taylor. I am Michael, loyal servant to Prince Brahim. I am here to escort you to his home.”

 

Justin looked at the man in surprise. “The Prince? I thought I was to be meeting with the King. And, hotel accommodations would be more than adequate.”

 

  
“The Prince has been abroad for some time, however we have news of his immediate return. He will manage any meetings and negotiations with the King. Prince Brahim insists on making you comfortable in his home.” The man looked at Justin inquisitively for a moment as if searching for something, before he continued on, “I will place your bags in the jeep, and we can be on our way. If that pleases you, Sir.”

 

  
Shrugging, realizing things were most likely done differently in this part of the world, Justin nodded his acquiescence. “Of course. I would definitely like to get cleaned up.”

 

  
“Not a problem, Sir. Prince Brahim isn’t due to arrive until tomorrow. In the meantime he’d like you to enjoy the comfort of his home before your work begins. I will be available to see to your every need,” Michael told him, opening the back door of the jeep for Justin to slide inside. “The ride is about an hour, Mr. Taylor. The sun isn’t upon us yet, so you should be more than comfortable.”

 

  
“Thank you, Michael. I think I will pass the time sketching,” Justin answered, pulling his sketchpad out of his bag, immediately beginning to sketch the rough, yet beautiful terrain.

 

  
Michael nodded as he moved the jeep forward, his eyes glancing at his passenger in intervals. There were many rumors surrounding the visit of the American, ones that he felt stemmed from much more than a business deal with the King. That he was being taking to the Prince’s private home and not the King’s home or hotel, along with the fact that the Prince was suddenly returning home was more than significant. He had known Brahim for most of their lives... and loved him for just as long. Michael had long ago accepted that the Prince would never love him as he loved him, seeing this beautiful blond boy that Brahim had brought here was another glaring reminder.

 

  
He glanced briefly at the boy named Justin, his eyes briefly alive with coldness and jealousy, forcing himself to remember his duty to the Prince. Michael decided he would watch over him closely, as dictated by the King. He would determine why Brahim found Justin so special. Perhaps when the Prince tired of him as he did with all of his toys, he would find a way to gain Brahim’s attention. He would watch and wait. Now that the Prince was returning home, all things were possible. Continuing to look at the young blond, Michael wondered if the boy had any idea how fortunate he was... and how badly he wished to be in his highly coveted place.

 

  
Michael vowed to himself whether it be probable or not, he would be his one day. He swore he would be.

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Brian smiled as he stepped out of the plane and down the walkway of the terminal, only slightly aware of the lack of activity in the mid-afternoon hour. He nodded to his security men, observing that one of them had moved to intercept his baggage, the other staying dutifully by Brian’s side... his dedication never in question. “This is a bit slow for this time of day, isn’t it?”

 

Rafael scanned his eyes around the small airport waiting area, shrugging indifferently at the absence of bodies. “Perhaps there are no more flights today, Your Highness.”

 

Stepping outside into the heat that he’d never quite forgotten, Brian hadn’t realized until this moment how much he’d missed this particular brand of scorching sun. He looked up into the burning sky, a deep sigh of contentment passing through his lips. “It’s good to be home again.”

 

Just as he spoke, the King’s private car pulled up, his grandfather’s most trusted driver and guard stepping out to greet him. Falling to his knees on the harsh cement, the servant reverently spoke, “My Prince. It’s wonderful to have you back home.”

 

“Thank you, Benjamin. You may rise,” Brian told him, looking away to notice the uncommon vacant activity on the outside as well. He cursed under his breath. “My grandfather shut down the damned airport... all in lieu of my arrival.” Nodding to his guards to place the bags in the back of the car, Brian shook his head in disbelief. “He’s just unbelievable.”

 

Ben lowered his head, having been the unfortunate one in between King and Prince on many occasions... never finding comfort in the position. As much as the two men loved each other, their battles were legendary. In all his years of service, Prince Brahim had been the only one he’d ever known to take on the King, and walking away unscathed. Much of that was due to the fact that Brahim held the King in the highest esteem... in keeping with that the Prince respected his grandfather. Any disagreements... and there had been many of those in past years, it was always confined to the privacy of their rooms; their collective guards that were sworn to secrecy the only other men privy to the context of their meetings.

 

Swallowing slowly, Ben told the Prince, “I believe he wanted your arrival to proceed with ease, and spare you the gawkers or tourists that would seek your attention.”

 

“Diplomatically spoken.” Brian slid into the car, looking out the window as one guard slipped into the front seat, and the other one back with him at the opposite side.

 

“Your Highness, is your destination still the King’s residence?” Ben asked, as he pulled the car slowly forward.

 

“Yes Ben, that’s correct. Don’t wander far once we arrive, though. I don’t intend to stay for long.” Brian’s eyes flashed with a resurging fire as the reason for his trip began to hit him full force. He was now in Brakania – finally. Justin was already settled in his home. In his lands, completely under his power. He found he could not wait to make his presence known to the fiery and rebellious blond.

 

Ben held back a smirk. He had overheard the King’s last conversation with his grandson. Ben knew what this trip was all about... more to the point, the Prince and his apparent obsession for a young American boy. He had known Prince Brahim for a vast number of years, his exploits were renowned... but, what he was doing here with this young man fell far from within his norm. “I will have you there as quickly as possible, Sire.”

 

Brian nodded, leaning his head back to stare out at the passing landscape. As much as he looked forward to seeing his grandfather again, that wasn’t the reunion he had most in mind. The most prevalent being his reunion with the blond he was aching to possess, vowing to himself he would possess him – today.

 

As he looked back at Brahim in intervals, Ben couldn’t help but to wonder about the young man, knowing he had to be special to affect him so dramatically. He hoped he had the opportunity to meet him. Judging by the Prince’s tense posture and his look of concentration as he looked out the window at the passing scenery, Ben had a feeling he would get his chance to do so, thinking Brahim and his American guest could be here for some time to come. He could only imagine Michael’s reaction to the Prince’s sudden return after so long... along with his devastation when he realized the reason behind it. Michael had languished in his infatuation for the Prince for as long as he’d known him. Ben had fallen in love with Michael at first sight, and had pursued him as a result. Finally, they had been making progress – at least until Michael learned of Brahim’s return. Ben decided that might be a good thing. Perhaps now Michael will grow into the realization that the Prince would never look at him as a lover. Regardless of what happened between him and Michael on a personal level, he truly hoped Michael finally received that closure to move on with his life.

 

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/confused_bliss/pic/0003cdq9/)

  
Justin paced within his spacious room, back and forth, his irritation only growing each passing moment. He’d been here since yesterday... and still no contact from either the King or Prince. He came here with the indication that the King sought quick results... and now this total evasion. He was beginning to feel maneuvered and totally disrespected. His time obviously meant nothing to them. Regardless of the fact that he was being paid to be here, he didn’t like the feeling of being ignored. His eyes lit on the phone that could connect him to the Prince’s staff, falling away from it just as quickly. He’d been calling ever since he awakened this morning. It all ended the same. The Prince would contact him when he arrived, which was due to be soon... and to advise them if he needed anything to see to his comfort.

 

 _See to his comfort_ , Justin thought to himself. Surprisingly, the Prince’s home was opulent... the luxury and beauty of it not what he had expected when travelling to this foreign land. He realized that assumption wasn’t fair. His knowledge of this part of the world was more than limited, as he looked around he now understood how much so. As he touched the beautiful ornate furniture, tables fashioned of what appeared to be the finest cherry wood, hard wood floors that obviously were kept polished; Justin determined this wasn’t a poor kingdom. These people had money. A lot of it. Uncaring of his discovery, and only wanting to get on with the reason for his trip, he sighed in exasperation that it was now past noon and still no sign of the prospective client.

 

Justin slipped out of his room, and down the stairs smiling in passing at the vast comings and goings of the staff as they moved frantically about. Something was happening was his immediate thought. Perhaps the Prince was finally deigning to make his arrival. Shaking his head in disgust at how excited they seemed to be by his forthcoming arrival, he stepped outside... immediately sensing a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find Michael glowering at him. For some reason the Prince’s servant didn’t seem to like him. Why he didn’t know... and found he cared about that even less.

 

“Sir, can I help you find something?” Michael asked in annoyance; the more he looked at the young American, the more he realized exactly why he was here. The part that confused him the most was the blond not seeming to know the Prince. He thought on that carefully for a moment, and then the King’s commands suddenly made much more sense. When they were informed to prepare the house for Brahim’s arrival, they were instructed to remove all of the photographs and paintings that displayed the Prince. They didn’t want Justin to know what the Prince looked like before his arrival. That meant one thing. Justin did know the Prince... but, he didn’t know him as the Prince. Michael ground his teeth together. This was more distressing than he’d originally thought. The Prince would be here soon. He would gauge their interactions then.

 

“I’m just going for a short walk. Is that a problem?” Justin asked, effecting a challenging stance.

 

Michael’s eyes narrowed, immediately sensing this American boy was no pushover. That was something he needed to remember. Perhaps that would be the downfall between him and Prince Brahim. The Prince didn’t back down from anyone other than his grandfather – and rarely did he even do that. Disrespect would not be tolerated by the Prince. He would use him and discard him. Quickly. Yes, that’s how it would be, Michael reflected to himself. Then, he would have his Prince back home to himself. Once the American was returned to his home, he would profess his love to the Prince. Then, they would be together.

 

“No problem, Sir. The grounds are heavily monitored by the Prince’s guards. You will be safe.” Michael told him, his voice courteous... yet dripping with implications that Justin was here and unable to go anywhere without either supervision or the Prince knowing about it. He softened his tone, forcing himself to be gracious, knowing Brahim was due to arrive very soon. “Shall I have lunch prepared for you?”

 

Justin shrugged. “I’m not very hungry. Perhaps a sandwich and some fruit when I return.”

 

“Very well, Sir. I’ll see to it immediately. I wouldn’t be away for long. I have received word that the Prince is with the King and will be here directly afterwards...” Michael told him, watching closely to determine if that instilled any fear in the boy.

 

An indelicate snort followed. “I’ve been hearing of the Prince’s imminent arrival since I arrived myself. I’m not waiting around. If he returns before I do, I guess he can come to me.”

 

Michael gasped, despite reveling in the fact that Justin seemed to be unimpressed by the Prince... knowing this wasn’t at all good for the harmony of the household. “Oh no, Sir. The Prince doesn’t come to anyone. You must be brought before him.”

 

Justin began to walk away. “Whatever. If he gets tired of waiting, I’m sure he’ll know how to find me.” Justin continued to walk forward, uncaring of the harsh indrawn breath that followed his announcement. He shook his head as he took in the beauty and tranquility of the Prince’s estate; bravado or not – unable to shake the feeling that any feeling of peace would soon be irrevocably shattered.

 

* * *

 

King Salah beamed in delight as his grandson was escorted into his private chambers. He remained seated until Brahim was directly before him. Seeing that he was about to kneel in respect, the King ordered his guards away, before he forestalled Brahim with a firm grip on his arm. “Stop, beloved child. That is not necessary in my private chambers.”

 

Brian smiled, lights of love dancing in his eyes as he looked upon the one he loved above all others. Unable to resist, he slid his arms around the King’s waist, embracing him tightly for a long moment. “I’ve missed you, Grandfather.”

 

“Not nearly as much as I’ve missed you, Brahim.” They pulled back, each of them trying to mask how emotional they felt by looking away hurriedly. “Please sit. I’ll call for some refreshments.”

 

“No, that’s not necessary, Sir. I’d prefer to make the journey to my home shortly...” Brian told him, having no need to tell the King why he felt such need to rush.

 

A deep laugh resulted. “This one has you fascinated, my child. I must say I’m pleased to see you so passionate... however, it concerns me as well.”

 

“Don’t be, Grandfather. It will pass as it always does once it reaches the natural conclusion,” Brian replied drolly, convinced once he had Justin things would be back in perspective again.

 

“I don’t believe that, Brahim... and I don’t think you do, either. You didn’t go to such expense and reorder your life for a passing fancy. You could have taken the boy in his own country without all this subterfuge.” The King looked at his grandson knowingly, having no doubt of his allegations. “This young man means something to you. That being so, you need to tread carefully with him, and not make the rest of the capture more difficult than it undoubtedly will be.”

 

“Perhaps I do pursue this... and him... with more than my usual fervor. I guess I won’t know what it all means until after the fact.” Brian’s face became dark and intense, his eyes staring off into the distance unseeingly for a moment. “I have never needed anyone like I need him. Failure is not an option here.”

 

King Salah laughed. He could see so much of himself in him. Reaching out to clap Brahim sharply on the back, he told him, “You won’t fail, Brahim. Perhaps you won’t succeed in the quick manner you desire... but, you will wear him down. You are a true hunter in every sense of the word, and you are my grandson.”

 

Brian nodded, the ferocity of his gaze softening upon looking at his grandfather. His eyes narrowed as they focused on the tired lines around his eyes... further recognizing how much older the seemingly ageless man was appearing since the last time he had seen him. “Are you well, Grandfather? You look tired.”

 

The King sat down on his chair, smiling up at Brahim reassuringly. “Yes, I am fine, child. The doctor just checked me out a few days ago. The pressures of this life are just overwhelming at times. Seeing you again eases me immensely.”

 

“I will do everything I can to help you while I’m here... but, keep in mind, my King – I gave up this life. I don’t intend to stay.”

 

“You have been more than clear in the past that this isn’t the life you want. Now isn’t the time to address that. There are other options, ones that I hoped to discuss with you,” the King prompted, at once beginning to get to the matter that he’d forewarned him they needed to speak out. “Please, sit with me.”

 

“Other options?” Brian queried almost hesitantly, as he took the offered seat by the King’s side.

 

King Salah nodded. “Yes, Brahim. It is time we have this talk. You need to think about having an heir. A son to carry on your name and legacy. I want you to give this matter special consideration.”

 

“An heir?” Brian asked with an upraised brow. “I know you haven’t forgotten that I’m queer. Very much so.”

 

“No, I haven’t forgotten. There are other less common ways without you having to be with a woman.” The King looked at him solemnly. “I’m not going to be around forever, Brahim, nor will you. It’s time to begin preparing for the future. I know of someone who would willingly carry your child, a woman who comes from a good family...”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Lindsay. As far as I remember she sticks to her own sex as well. Why would she want to do this?”

 

“Lindsay is an ambitious girl. Having the child of royalty... one that could aspire to be future King, or Prince at the very least is very appealing to her. I’m not asking for your answer today. I only ask that you think about it,” the King implored of him.

 

“Fine. I’ll think about it... however, for now I have other things on my mind,” Brian reminded his grandfather, both of them knowing exactly where he wanted to be right now.

 

“Yes, of course you do. Go home and claim your prize, Brahim. I remind you, child, be patient with the boy. Once he realizes his fate he’s going to be even more rebellious, and perhaps even scared. Go easy or you will alienate him further.” He looked at his grandson sternly for a long moment. “And, remember who you are, Brahim. This boy cannot publicly disrespect you. If he does there will be consequences... and you know this. Allowing such behavior makes not only you, but our entire kingdom weak in the eyes of the world. I can’t allow that to happen.”

 

Brian nodded in full understanding... knowing keeping Justin from displaying outrageous bouts of anger would be his most daunting of tasks. “I’ll keep him in line, Sir. He will see things my way in a short matter of time. I swear.”

 

“I do hope so, Brahim. I truly do.” He stood, inviting Brahim to do the same... embracing him one more time, squeezing him tightly before reluctantly releasing him. “I have one of your royal robes laid out for you in your room upstairs. The rest of them are at your home. I assumed that you’d wish to arrive in full ensemble.”

 

Smiling, Brian shook his head in amazement at how intuitive his grandfather always was regarding his wishes. “Thank you, Grandfather. You are exactly correct. Justin will be dumbfounded when he makes the connection. I can’t wait to see the look on his beautiful face.”

 

“Good luck, my child. Again, remember who you are and proceed with compassion. If you do that, you will gain your heart’s desire even sooner,” King Salah told him, watching as Brahim smiled at him one last time and scurried towards the stairs to change. He shook his head sadly, knowing his beloved grandson so well. Brahim didn’t know how to proceed with caution, most especially when he wanted something as badly as he did his Justin. He was spoiled, much of which could be laid to his door. However much he was certain that Brahim would eventually succeed, these early days could be more than tenuous. He only hoped the bad days would be short-lived.

 

* * *

 

Justin was sitting on the ground, his back against a huge enveloping tree... wishing he had thought to bring out his sketch pad; the overall beauty of the Prince’s home the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. He wanted the opportunity to capture it on canvas. At the rate of the slow progress he was making in his meeting with the Prince, he didn’t see why that couldn’t be accomplished. Justin realized he had been out here far longer than he’d intended, but he hadn’t wanted to separate himself from the peaceful beauty that surrounded him... his solitude at once being interrupted by husky laughter resounding very close by... a laugh that sent an immediate chill down his spine.

 

Brian stood not ten feet away, his white robe, blue silken sash fluttering gently in the afternoon breeze... his elation knowing no bounds that he finally had Justin where he wanted him. “I must say your pale skin looks exquisite against the harsh beauty of my lands.”

 

His eyes widened as he pulled the form into focus, a gasp falling from his lips as his eyes honed in on the man that had featured in too many of his thoughts from the time they had first met. Justin gasped, as he slowly stood to his feet. “B-Brian? This isn’t possible. What kind of tricks are you pulling now?”

 

“No tricks at all, my pet. What you see before you is very real.” Brian moved closer, smiling as Justin backed away until his back once again pressed against the tree. “Don’t run, Justin. There’s no place for you to go. However, I don’t want to get ahead of myself. Allow me to introduce myself.” Brian bowed in dramatic fashion, shards of fire flickering in his eyes. “I am Prince Brahim El Khadir of Brakania at your service.”

 

Justin shook his head, back and forth. “No. It c-can’t be. You are Brian Kinney, international financier. My father would have told me... warned me. Somehow you followed me and are playing more twisted games.” Justin stiffened his spine. “It ends now. I’m going home... your play time is over.”

 

Brian laughed huskily, advancing closer. He bracketed his arms along each side of Justin’s head, his eyes fastened on the lips that he hungered to devour... and would commence with breaking open under his own – very soon. “Play time has just begun, Justin. Let me explain your position. You are in my country... on my lands. Things are different now. You do not leave until I give my permission.” Brian reached out, placing his hand beneath Justin’s chin, squeezing it lightly while keeping him firmly in place. “I don’t expect to give that permission for quite some time.”

 

“This is kidnapping. Pure and simple. You c-can’t do this, Brian... or Prince whatever you said your name is---" Justin continued to sputter.

 

Brian’s laughter subsided as he watched Justin’s anger turn into apprehension. He knew it would be fleeting at best. His Justin didn’t fear any man. He would regroup after it all settled in and come back with more resistance... but, for now he would savor the vulnerable Justin – one that had some atoning to do for his previous actions. His voice dropped, low and guttural, “I’ve waited so long, Justin. Now, it’s time for my patience to be rewarded. This moment has been coming since the night you publicly humiliated me at Babylon. The tables are turned now, my sweet boy. You will be mine... and mine alone until I say otherwise. Your lessons begin now...”

 

As Justin gasped his outrage, Brian immediately silenced him in the manner in which he had yearned to from the moment they had met. Lips instantly smashed against lips, his tongue urgently striking out to take possession. Brian didn’t stop to consider Justin was acquiescing too easily, only accepting it as his due... and what Justin basically wanted. Brian growled into the heat of Justin’s mouth, his tongue seeking and plundering... demanding the response he knew was only Justin’s to give. He soon realized his desires were about to be left unsatisfied.

 

Panting in exertion, Justin shoved fiercely against Brian, barely managing enough separation to gain his release. Edging away from the tree, knowing he really had nowhere to run, at least no place where Brian couldn’t follow, Justin spat out, “You may have me confined to your home... but, you’ll never have me. I hate you and all that you stand for. I will find a way to get away from this place... and you’ll be so sorry when I do.”

 

Brian watched as Justin fled into the direction of the house, allowing him to do so... knowing the boy needed to calm down and accept what was now his life. He would go to him later, however he would never apologize for his actions. This had been the right thing to do. In time Justin would understand this. _Run along, little Justin. Soon you will accept your fate and you will come to me. For no matter how much you protest... how much you profess your hate for me, one simple fact remains. You want me. I will capitalize on that want._

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Justin barely spared Michael a glance as he stormed inside the villa, rage and disbelief still churning inside of him. _How dare he_ , Justin silently fumed to himself. There hadn’t been a doubt when he had met the Prince as Brian Kinney that the man believed himself to be superior to all. Now that he knew more, that sense of superiority took on an entirely new meaning. Brushing past the Prince’s servant, he headed towards the stairs, hoping to gain the privacy to figure a way out of this mess. He kept walking when he heard Michael shouting out to him.

 

“Sir? What about your lunch?” Michael called out.

 

“I’ve lost my appetite,” Justin angrily returned. “Give it to your Prince!”

 

Michael was about to say more when a hand fell to his shoulder; one that at once filled him with foreboding and longing. Swallowing deeply, he turned to face his Prince... his eyes looking on him in adoration. He bowed to him reverently. “Welcome home, My Prince.”

 

“Thank you, Michael. Come with me to my study. I wish to speak with you privately,” Brian told him, his eyes dark as he watched Justin’s retreating figure reaching the top of the stairs... nearly out of sight and reach for now. Brian’s eyes had burned as he watched that enticing ass disappearing out of his view, completely oblivious to the jealousy that sparkled in his servant’s eyes as he spun on his heel to stalk off to his study, knowing Michael would obediently follow.

 

His eyes focused straight ahead, mind and body distracted by knowing Justin was so close, Brian ignored the movements of the house staff around him... his focus on one thing – receiving a complete briefing of Justin’s behavior during his time here, and deciding how to effectively proceed. He had rattled Justin’s feeling of security and self-confidence. Brian intuitively knew that would be fleeting at best. Justin was strong. He didn’t cower before any man... not even in the face of the royalty now before him; in a foreign land far separated from his own home – where matters of disobedience and disrespect were carried out much differently.

 

Brian reached his desk, seeing out of his peripheral vision that Michael was about to kneel beside him... he rolled his eyes in annoyance before immediately staying him. “Please sit, Michael. You are in my presence... not my grandfather’s. That is not necessary.”

 

“As you wish, my Prince,” Michael stated, bowing his head reverently to his wishes as he quickly took the seat across from his desk. Silently, he kept his head down waiting for Prince Brahim to speak... having quickly deciphered as he had followed the Prince in here – the talk would be quick and to the point.

 

“How have things been going with my guest?” Brian asked, his eyes piercing and attentive on his servant.

 

“Well enough, considering he is an American...” Michael responded, immediately realizing his error upon looking up and seeing the coldness in the Prince’s eyes. “I-I didn’t mean anything by that, Sir.”

 

Brian laughed. “I get that you view Americans as infidels... but, I’d appreciate it if you would keep that opinion away from my American guest.”

 

“Of course. I tend to forget you are half American. I’ve never viewed you in that life as I’ve only ever been with you here in Brakania. Regarding your question, he hasn’t been any trouble... merely very impatient,” Michael answered, finding he didn’t like the spark of admiration that reflected on the Prince’s face as he finished his answer.

 

“Justin is extremely stubborn. I find that to be quite entertaining.” Brian’s smile quickly sobered as he continued on. “His hot-headedness does concern me, though. I intend to keep the house staff to a minimum during his stay here. Any rebellious outbursts must be kept inside of these walls.”

 

Michael cleared his throat, asking nervously, “How long do you think he will be staying?”

 

“Until I decide otherwise,” Brian clipped out, unaccustomed to being questioned... in either his life as Brian Kinney or Prince Brahim. “Let me be perfectly clear, Michael. Justin Taylor is my most honored guest. He is to have what he desires in the most timely manner possible.”

 

“And, if it’s his wish to leave the grounds?” Michael asked.

 

Brian stood up from behind his desk, his eyes darkening in anger, his stance sure and unrelenting. “That is the _only_ thing he shall not be given. Justin has free rein of the grounds, but he is not allowed to step outside of the gates unless accompanied by me. The guards have been so advised. I expect to be informed immediately should Justin ever attempt it. Am I clear on this, Michael?”

 

Michael stood up, lowering his head long enough to mask the jealousy he knew to be reflected in his eyes. “Yes, I understand, my Prince. What else can I do?”

 

“I wish to be undisturbed for the remainder of the day and night. The only exception would be the King. Tonight, I will have dinner in my rooms. Mr. Taylor will be brought to me. Any questions?”

 

“None, Your Highness. I will speak with the cook immediately.”

 

“Good,” Brian responded, inclining his head slightly. “I am going to speak with my guest now. Make certain the cook prepares a variety of dishes, keeping in mind that my guest is American.”

 

Michael averted his gaze long enough to roll his eyes in angry disbelief. “I’ll make certain the cook understands your wishes, Sir.”

 

Brian nodded, moving past Michael without a backward glance, his intentions more than apparent. Justin, he needed to see him now. He smiled as he moved towards the stairs, determined that tonight would be the night he finally possessed the beautiful blond.

 

Michael stood from beneath the staircase, watching as the Prince made his way to Justin’s rooms. His jaw dropped open, gaping and shocked beyond belief. The Prince was seeking out Justin. Not once, but twice now. This simply wasn’t done... most particularly not by Prince Brahim. What the Prince desired was always brought before him... never the opposite. Michael decided he must observe this Justin Taylor very closely in the days ahead. This boy had a strange hold over the Prince. One that he didn’t like at all.

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/confused_bliss/pic/0003kfyx/)

 

 

Justin paced back and forth in the elegant day room, trying to assimilate in his mind a plan for gaining his release. He wondered if sheer determination of will would be enough to achieve it. Surely a man as arrogant as the Prince would tire of repeated rejections when given time and time again. Of one thing Justin was certain. Brian or Prince whatever he had called himself wasn’t going to take him by force. Even in this foreign land, Justin never doubted that. The Prince was many things... but, he wasn’t a rapist. Justin scoffed to himself in grim acceptance. As if that man would ever need to rape anyone, no matter how much they initially resisted. Coercion, seduction, manipulation – yes. Force, never.

 

There had been that moment back in Brian’s hotel suite in Pittsburgh that Justin had felt so close to succumbing... but he hadn’t. In addition, he had felt how badly Brian had wanted to push the issue and take him, yet he didn’t. Justin knew it could be a simple matter of knowing he had this meeting and captivity staged, and just playing a waiting game. But, he thought it was more. Brian wanted Justin to come to him in the same intensity that drove him. Perhaps when the ruthless Prince realized that wasn’t going to happen, he would let him go. In the meantime, he would just bide his time and look for possible avenues of escape.

 

Justin’s pacing stilled, his back tensing as the door opened behind him... instinctively knowing who now entered the room, and was closing the door just as quickly. He turned around, anger and hostility transforming his expression, his lips pressing into a firm uncompromising line. “I see I’m to be allowed no privacy at all.”

 

“Privacy, Justin?” Brian asked, his voice low and patronizing. “My staff is required to request entrance... however, I am not bound by those restrictions.” His eyes slid possessively over Justin. “I own everything on these grounds. Where I wish to go is precisely where I go.”

 

“You might own this property and these weak minded servants... but, you don’t own me. You never will!” Justin hissed vehemently.

 

Brian stepped closer, forcing himself to give Justin enough personal space... deciding he didn’t want to alarm him as he had done out in the garden earlier. “That’s a matter for debate... one we can address at another time. For the moment I simply want to make a few things clear.”

 

Justin placed his hands on his hips, staring at Brian blankly, affixing a bored expression to his face; something that both of them both knew to be a completely false posture. “Which is what?”

 

“You will remain as my guest for an unspecified amount of time. I think you now realize I am a very important man... much more than you initially perceived. When we are together privately you may always speak freely... however, in the company of others – you must show me respect. This is not a matter of negotiation, Justin. Remember where you are now... and that you are under Brakanian law. It isn’t just a matter of my wishes. It is simply how things are in my land. Are you understanding me?” Brian asked him, knowing he would not leave this room until he had Justin’s full compliance.

 

“Why should I make your life any easier when you’ve totally disrupted mine on a whim? That brings a question to mind... two, actually. How did you maneuver me here... and what am I supposed to call you? I have no clue who you are now.”

 

“I do nothing on a whim, Justin. You not only resisted me, you humiliated me as well. I am not a man to take these things lightly. How I achieved this was very simple... your employer sent you here. I believe you know this.” Brian moved closer, unable to keep his self-imposed distance any longer. “In private you can call me Brian. That is who I am, if only a part of me. In front of others the proper form of address is one of these... Prince Brahim, My Prince, or Your Highness. Any of those you choose will be acceptable.”

 

Justin curled his lip in contempt. “You can forget that. I’ll never refer to you in such a respectful manner. You’ve done this for nothing, Brian. I will never give you what you want. The sooner you accept that and let me go, the better for both of us. Do so now and I won’t call it kidnapping... allow it to linger on until I find my own way to escape, I’ll make certain you never feel safe to step on American soil again.”

 

Brian laughed, his admiration only growing for his brave and gorgeous blond. He moved forward, his satisfaction only growing when Justin continued to stare him down, not taking a single step backward. Reaching out, he clasped the back of his neck, running his fingers through the beautiful blond strands, his eyes fastened on the lips he determined he would possess again soon. “You have no idea what your fire does to me. You’ll known soon, though.”

 

Justin’s eyes flared, his entire concentration focused on willing his body not to respond. Despite how much he abhorred Brian’s manner, he couldn’t dispute his body’s responses to him. “Let me go, Brian.”

 

Brian breathed in and out deeply, his eyes dark and penetrating on his prey. “ _Never_. I will never let you go until this fire you have instilled in me is abated.” His voice dropped to a low and husky murmur. “Feel free to resist me, Justin. That will only enhance the thrill of your submission. Like me or not, you want me. We’re going to be spending a great deal of time together, Justin. You won’t resist your desires for long. It starts tonight at dinner. You will dine with me in my rooms privately. We are going to get to know each other much better.”

 

“You may be able to force me to dine with you... but, that’s all, Brian. No matter how much my body responds to you, my will is much stronger. I will never give you what you want. Never!” Justin hissed, immediately realizing his mistake when Brian’s eyes flared angrily, his mouth moving to take quick advantage. Justin moaned under the onslaught of Brian’s determined possession, realizing keeping his resolve against this man would require his full attention. He began to push his hands against Brian’s chest, knowing he couldn’t allow this to escalate further, despising himself when he felt his hands moving to clutch around Brian’s waist... unable to push himself away quite yet.

 

“That’s it,” Brian purred, his tongue stabbing into Justin’s mouth. “You want me... and I will have you. We both know it.” Brian slid one hand down Justin’s back to settle it onto the most luscious ass he had ever held... one that he couldn’t wait to possess completely. He began to move his mouth over Justin’s in devouring fashion, his fingers sinking in and out of the perfect mound of flesh, his chest rising and falling as he fully expressed his desire for the blond. Reluctantly Brian pulled free, having decided he would be the victor in this exchange. He would be the one to walk away this time, leaving Justin aching and knowing he had begun the process of succumbing to his desires.

 

Justin flushed angrily at the calculating glint in the Prince’s eyes, knowing the arrogant man had won an important battle, telling himself the war was far from over. One that he intended to win. He shoved against him, momentarily surprised he gained his release. “It means nothing. You are hot... and you know how to kiss. That’s all it means. Nothing more.”

 

“Tell yourself whatever you need to, Justin. It’s just a matter of time... and we both know that. Don’t we?” Brian asked him, cockily arching his brow... his eyes unmoving from Justin’s flushed and agitated face. “Dinner is at seven o’clock. Perhaps you should have some rest before then. I have a feeling you’re going to need it...”

 

Justin glared at the back of the relentless and arrogant Prince, determined that tonight would have an entirely different ending. He sat down on the settee, looking belligerently outside at the beautiful landscape, trying to think about anything other than that impossible man. He reached up to touch his still burning lips, grim acceptance overwhelming him. _Fuck. He’s so impossible... and so tempting. How am I going to stay out of his bed? Even knowing what I know about him, I still want him._ _Fuck. Somehow, I have to resist him. I will. I won't let him win._

 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Brian critically surveyed the vast array of dishes that had just been rolled into his suite of rooms. He lifted each lid as he carefully observed the assortment and the preparation of each. Pleased with his findings, he nodded to his chef in complete satisfaction. “Well done, Hamal. I am more than pleased.”

 

“Thank you, Your Highness. Shall I stay to serve?” his servant asked eagerly.

 

Shaking his head, Brian advised him, “No, we’ll be fine on our own. I’d prefer you see that the rest of the household is fed and settled early for the night. I don’t wish to be disturbed. Inform Michael to escort my guest to me.”

 

“Yes, my Prince,” Hamal said with a flourishing bow... immediately exiting on his dismissal.

 

Brian surveyed himself in the mirror, pleased as always by his own appearance... convinced of one thing for certain – tonight would be the night. Justin would no longer resist him. The tempestuous boy wanted him, nearly as much as he wanted him. After the most agonizing of waits, he would finally have what he most desired. The beautiful blond beneath him, accepting and eager to receive every exquisite pleasure he intended to give him. Brian’s eyes flared as he remembered the feel and taste of Justin’s succulent lips.

 

Fuck, he had wanted to devour him – then and there. At that time Brian had been playing a game. Walking away from those lips; that body fashioned of the greatest temptation Brian had ever known had been virtually unbearable. However, he had achieved it. He was Prince Brahim El Khadir. There wasn’t a challenge that he couldn’t successfully face and become the victor. Tonight, he would be rewarded. He would finally claim Justin. Once he had explored his delicious flesh, over and over throughout the night... his obsession would finally abate. That was the only outcome Brian could accept. It was how it always was... and how it would be once again.

 

Try as he might, Brian couldn’t quite dispel the thought that Justin was different from the rest. Accepting that realization was incomprehensible... as well as an unworkable commodity in his life. Attachment to Justin Taylor could not happen. Brian vowed to himself that it wouldn’t.

 

 

* * *

Justin glared at the door that was being incessantly knocked on. He knew who it was... or rather what it was about. Undoubtedly, it was faithful lapdog Michael come to take him in accordance with his master’s bidding. He disgusted him even more than his arrogant master. Gritting his teeth in grim acknowledgement, Justin wished he truly did find the ruthless Prince repellent. He knew that was far from the case. Justin cursed his body’s reaction to the gorgeous man.

 

Right now, Justin knew he had two options. He could submit to Brian and abandon all of his self-respect, or he could continue to fight him and hope Brian finally lost interest. After all the Prince had done to lure him to his homeland, Justin didn’t think that was likely to happen very soon. He didn’t stop to think that he could be resisting Brian for another reason altogether. Once Brian had him, he would undoubtedly cast him aside as he did everyone else. Brian’s intense interest was not only flattering, it was hot as hell. It didn’t change how much he hated Brian’s arrogance... yet, there was no disputing all of Brian’s obvious attributes and charms.

 

He continued to ignore the knocks, chuckling at the gasps of outrage he could clearly hear on the other side. Justin decided he had evaded his unwelcome visitor long enough. Striding towards the door, Justin opened it with a slight flourish. He looked up at Michael with a blank expression on his face. “I was hoping you’d take the hint and go away... but, I see no such luck.”

 

Michael bit his lip to resist from saying every vile thought that came to his mind regarding this impertinent American. What his master saw in him he would never understand. Darkness burned in his eyes as he stared at the uncaring blond, one that Michael felt didn’t deserve the supreme gift of being the man the Prince desired. Forcing a smile upon his face, Michael spoke condescendingly. “I believe you to be aware that the Prince expects to dine with you in his rooms. I am here to escort you to him now.”

 

“Right, that. How about you inform the Prince that I’ve changed my mind...” Justin returned in a superior manner, turning from the door and walking away in disinterest.

 

“Y-you can’t do that, Sir.” Michael began to flail his arms wildly as he attempted to come to terms with the blond’s outrageous behavior. “You must go to the Prince... you have no other choice!”

 

“That much is obvious...” Justin snapped, brushing rudely past Michael and out into the hallway, turning to look back at Michael when he realized he wasn’t being immediately followed. “Well? I thought you were in a hurry. It’s not like I know where to go.”

 

Michael glared at the mouthy blond, hating him more each moment he was forced to spend with him. This obnoxious American wasn’t worthy of the Prince’s attentions. The sooner Prince Brahim had Justin in his bed, the sooner he would be gone from their lives. Then, once the Prince’s focus wasn’t so clouded, he would finally turn to him. It was how it would be. As much as he hated the thoughts of Justin in the Prince’s bed, he knew it was a necessary culmination of events. Brahim wouldn’t cast Justin aside until he had possessed him. As he led Justin to the Prince’s suite of rooms, Michael smiled cunningly as he realized exactly what needed to be done.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Brian’s eyes heated as he watched Justin crossing the threshold into his rooms. Justin was wearing tight white pants, a dark blue shirt that was neatly tucked in... all complimented by the obstinate stance and blank stare that was directed towards him. Brian wanted to slam him against the door, the post of his bed, over the couch, across the table... anywhere; ramming his cock deeply into his hot little ass until the boy couldn’t remember his own name. His indifference infuriated and aroused him like nothing he’d ever known. Brian knew that Justin was far from indifferent to him... but, the mere sight of it made the predator in him want to evoke total possession.

 

He swore another night would not pass without him knowing the pleasure of Justin’s body. His lust was palpable. He could barely restrain himself now, and the blond had just arrived. Brian knew one thing for certain. He didn’t dare touch him in any way during dinner. His control was beyond shaky... it was quickly becoming non-existent. Barely giving Michael a glance that he knew to be hovering behind Justin, Brian rasped in a low guttural voice, “Leave us, Michael.”

 

Michael bowed to the waist. “As you wish, my Prince. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Brian nodded, not even pausing to follow Michael’s departure... his gaze fully on the blond he was burning to possess. He quirked his lips in amusement as he noticed Justin’s shudder of distaste. Brian watched as Justin’s eyes followed Michael leaving the room, the blond's displeasure more than evident. “You don’t like my servant, do you? Has he done anything to offend you?”

 

Justin’s eyes widened as he pondered those questions. He could cause quite a rift between the two men if he wished... but, he didn’t want to do anything to prolong either this night or his stay here. “He’s been cordial enough. I have no feelings for him one way or the other. I find his mindless devotion to you disgusting, though.”

 

“Do you?” Brian returned coldly. “Perhaps I need to make it my goal to obtain such devotion from you.”

 

A snort of disbelief followed. “That will never happen, Brian. I’m not the lapdog type. A fact you should have realized by now...”

 

Brian laughed. “Relax my prickly little porcupine. As much as having you subservient would render you more immediately susceptive to my desires... it would be hollow. The unique fire you possess utterly captivates me. I wouldn’t change you at all... merely harness it a bit so that we can both enjoy the pleasure we each equally crave.”

 

“You overestimate your charms, Brian. I can resist you until the time when you finally give up,” Justin replied, forcing himself to appear strong and sure... knowing his claim would be all too easy for this predator to refute.

 

Brian’s nostrils flared. “Don’t push me, Justin. I’m very close to showing you exactly how much you don’t want to resist me. Now, grab a plate and make your selections. My chef has prepared a vast array of dishes, both hot and cold that I think you will find pleasing to your palate.”

 

Justin shrugged, his eyes glancing at Brian in suspicion as he moved to get his plate. “I skipped lunch, so I guess I should eat something.”

 

“Yes, you should. It may be cool inside... but the heat of my land is treacherous. You need to keep up your strength.” Brian watched from a slight distance as Justin made his choices, noting with amusement that he bypassed all foreign dishes that he most likely didn’t recognize. Himself, he had grown accustomed to American food... however, he had missed the exotic flavor found in the food of his own land. Once Justin had finished filling his plate, Brian proceeded to fill his own... chuckling when he realized how shocked his subjects would be that his guest was seated and eating before his comfort was assured.

 

Lowering his fork from his mouth, Justin asked, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing really, Justin. I was just thinking how shocked Michael would be if he had witnessed you serving yourself first... and me going afterwards.”

 

Justin snorted indelicately. “Doesn’t appear to me that it’s overly difficult to shock him.”

 

Brian nodded and laughed in agreement. “You are correct. He is a loyal servant... and he takes his duties very seriously. That is a vital characteristic to have in this land.”

 

“So, why did you leave here in the first place? It appears as if you are rich beyond anyone’s dreams...” Justin began, deciding keeping the subject away from him or them was the safest avenue to pursue.

 

“My grandfather wishes me to take his place one day. I was thoroughly opposed to that. When I left here, I sought to make my fortune elsewhere... just to see how it would be to do it primarily on my own. I succeeded.”

 

Justin frowned, looking at him thoughtfully. “You said ‘was’ opposed. Does that mean that you’ve changed your mind? And, if so, does that mean you are next in line to be King?”

 

“I am the King’s choice of successor. My parents are estranged from King Salah, as is my sister. They are all jet-setters that care nothing for this land or it’s people,” Brian spat out contemptuously.

 

“You obviously do, though...” Justin mused, for the first time seeing an indication that this ruthless man actually cared about something. “So, one day you’ll be King.”

 

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “I really don’t want that life. If another option presents itself I’ll take it. Enough of that for now. I’d like to hear about you.”

 

Justin looked up from his plate, looking at Brian inquiringly. “Don’t you already know everything?”

 

Looking at Justin over the top of his wine glass, Brian’s eyes heated as he announced, “Not nearly as much as I’d like. Tell me about your work. Exactly what is your role at Vangard?”

 

“I doubt it would interest you.” Justin took a few bites of fruit and smoked salmon, before he looked up at Brian’s intense stare. Seeing that the arrogant Prince was awaiting an answer, Justin idly responded, “I’m part of the art team... well, I was anyways.” Feeling less than comfortable with the wine he had already consumed, mostly oblivious to Brian constantly refilling his glass, Justin asked, “Would it be possible to get some coffee?”

 

Brian smirked. “Worried I’m trying to get you drunk? Trust me, I don’t need to resort to such methods.” Shrugging indifferently, Brian picked up a phone, connecting immediately to Michael, quickly addressing him to deliver them coffee. “I’m certain if your talent is genuine, you’ll find a position anywhere. However, I think I have a bit of pull with Gardner Vance to assure that you retain your position when you return home.”

 

“Now that interests me. Exactly how did you convince my boss to take part in a kidnapping?” Justin snapped, daggers shooting from his eyes.

 

A short laugh followed. “It isn’t kidnapping when you willingly step onto the plane that brought you to me. An exchange of services was all that was involved. Nothing too nefarious.”

 

“Semantics is all that is... and we both know it. I am being kept here against my will, therefore it’s still kidnapping...” Justin looked at Brian shrewdly for a moment. “Have you considered what happens when I am free? The repercussions it could have on both you and your country?”

 

A light knock was heard at the door, Brian called out a curt permission for entrance. He watched as Michael carried in a tray of coffee, his eyes flickering back towards Justin as Michael served first him... then his guest.

 

“Will there be anything else, Sire?” Michael asked, looking at the Prince expectantly.

 

Brian shook his head. “No, that will be all, Michael.”

 

Michael left as quickly as he’d arrived, neither of them noticing the smug smile on his face as Justin began to lift his coffee cup.

 

“It doesn’t concern me, Justin,” Brian deadpanned. “You have no idea the influence I have. In time you will, though.”

 

Justin had taken two large swallows of his coffee, standing up from the table almost instantly. “That sounds like a threat...”

 

Brian smiled, standing up across from him, knowing now that Justin had gotten some food in him, he wasn’t about to wait much longer. He wanted Justin fiercely. All his efforts would finally be rewarded. He would have him – now. Moving closer, his eyes moved over Justin, the lust beginning to make his eyes glow and burn. “Not at all, my dear boy. It’s a statement of fact. However, there are other possibilities. In time you could embrace your time here... and yearn for each moment I come to you.”

 

“That won’t happen. Ever!” Justin hissed out. “I want to return to my rooms... now.”

 

With a husky laugh, Brian slid his arms around Justin’s waist, pulling him tightly against him... his mouth moving to take possession, one that he knew the blond to be equally determined not to allow. “I can’t let you do that, Justin... nor do I believe you truly want that.”

 

“You have no concept of what I want... of who I am!” Justin snapped, his shouts of outrage turning into a moan as soon as Brian’s lips connected to his own. Instantly he felt light-headed, dizzy with an overwhelming passion that he continued to fight... yet feared he couldn’t much longer. “No...” he moaned as Brian’s tongue pushed forward into the heat of his mouth, determined to conquer and completely bend him to his will.

 

“Give in, Justin.” Brian’s growl was deep and feral... his need was pulsing inside of him. He had to possess him – now. His tongue took slow, languid strokes... nothing was enough. “I want you so fucking badly. Stop fighting me... please.”

 

Justin felt his knees giving out beneath him, his equilibrium quickly abandoning him. “B-Brian, stop please. Something’s wrong... I don’t feel right.”

 

Something in Justin’s voice alarmed Brian to pull back, his concern instantly pushing his desire slightly to the side. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“I feel strange, Brian. So hot and dizzy...” Justin mumbled, his hand reaching up to push away wet strands of hair that clung to his forehead. “I’m burning up, Brian.”

 

“Fuck,” Brian grumbled. “Not the evening I’d planned.” Brian placed his arm around Justin’s waist, leading him across the room and into another. Stopping at his bed, he stripped the covers back before laying Justin down. “Stay there. I’m going to send for the doctor... and then I’ll be back to make you more comfortable.”

 

Justin nodded, looking up at Brian helplessly, yet with a degree of trust... knowing right now he didn’t really have a choice. “Hurry back, p-please.”

 

Brian nodded, rushing out into the next room, picking up the phone to call Michael, swearing repeatedly when for once he didn’t answer. He moved out into the hallway screaming Michael’s name at the top of his lungs. “Michael! Where the fuck are you?”

 

A few moments later, Michael appeared... a look of slight surprise on his face. “My Prince? Is something wrong?”

 

“Yes,” Brian hissed angrily. “Justin is ill. I need the doctor summoned immediately. Send him to my rooms when he arrives.”

 

“Uhhhh, that won’t be necessary, Sire...” Michael stammered, suddenly thinking this might not have been the best of ideas. His only hope being that the Prince would applaud his dedication in seeing that his desires were fulfilled... and not look too deeply at the line he had crossed.

 

Brian’s eyes became cold, quickly widening in suspicion. “What do you mean it won’t be necessary?”

 

“I just wanted to see to your pleasure, my Prince. Perhaps I used too much for it to have such effects...” Michael rambled on, immediately seeing his future was less than bright in the rage that darkened Prince Brahim’s eyes. He knew in time the Prince would calm down. He would see he’d done this for him.

 

“What did you give him?” Brian nearly howled in his rage.

 

“I placed cantharides in his coffee... one of long lasting strength.” When the Prince’s hand suddenly reached out to clasp around his neck, Michael panted helplessly. “Please, Sire. I did it for you. He is rebellious... and you wanted him. Now he can’t resist you. He’s yours for the taking.”

 

Brian flung Michael away from him violently. “He was always mine for the taking. I am civilized enough not to use such measures. That you don’t know this tells me that you don’t belong in my household. You disgust me, Michael! Justin was close to surrendering of his own free will. Now you have taken something that would have been a gift enjoyed mutually by us both into an act of subterfuge... giving the boy no choice except to submit in order to overcome the effects of the aphrodisiac.”

 

Michael hung his head low, his teeth grinding together in jealous anger at the hold this boy held over his Prince. He fell to his knees, sobbing and begging forgiveness. “My Prince, please forgive me. I’ll do anything to make reparation.”

 

“Yes, you will...” Brian told him coldly. “Guards!” he clipped out sharply, his eyes focused intently on Michael’s quivering form. “My servant has betrayed me. He will be placed in the jails overnight; then, in the morning he will go before the King and answer for his crime. Take him there now.”

 

The two guards look wide-eyed at each other, quickly nodding their understanding. “Yes, Your Highness.” One reached down, yanking Michael roughly to his feet. “Let’s go...”

 

“My Prince, I – I beg of you... I meant no harm...” Michael began to plead.

 

“Silence!” Brian snarled. “Let me tell you this, Michael. If anything happens to Justin as the result of your actions, the consequences will be dire for you. It will be your own death!”

 

Brian shook his head as he watched them leading Michael away. He’d been a loyal servant for his entire life. The King would undoubtedly spare his life... but, he would exact a harsh punishment. One that Brian felt he greatly deserved. Hurriedly he stepped back into his bedroom, his eyes and soul tormented as he watched Justin looking towards him in anguish, his body thrashing back and forth on the sheets. This would be a long night for the blond... for both of them. He didn’t want it to be like this... but, there would only be one way to ease Justin’s discomfort.

 

Justin didn’t seem to realize what he needed right now. Brian knew his only relief would be found in sexual release... over and over again. Brian hoped he had the strength not to take him completely tonight, but merely give his body the release he so desperately needed. As much as he wanted Justin, he didn’t want his first time inside of him to be the result of Michael’s manipulations.

 

“H-help me, Brian... I n-need something,” Justin whispered, his face flushed and sweat beading all over his face. “I feel so hot. I’m burning up, Brian. Everywhere.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Justin. I hope you remember when this is over. I didn’t do this. I never intended this. Fuck!” Brian growled, his voice slightly breaking. “I didn’t want it to be like this!”

 

His gaze softened as he looked down at Justin, his intent to only give Justin what he needed to get him through each stage of the drug. It would last all night long. Brian stood up, slowly removing Justin’s clothing that now clung to his skin, knowing how the brush of fabric against his sensitized skin had to be torture for him, Brian shook his head in continued regret. “I’ll help you, Justin. I only hope you don’t hate me even more afterwards...”

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Justin looked up at Brian anxiously, sweat beginning to drip from him... the fever in his body continuing to intensify. Belatedly, Justin began to process that Brian was quickly stripping each item of clothing from him. Once Brian had succeeded in removing his sweat drenched garments, he was left with no doubt precisely what Brian was intending to do. He was burning up with fever and sickness, and Brian was actually planning on joining him in bed. What he had been perceiving as concern was quickly turning into something else entirely as he realized Brian was intending to take advantage of the situation. Even in his barely coherent state, Justin managed to gasp, “Brian, stop right now. This isn’t going to happen.”

 

“It has to happen now, Justin. Your body craves it. This is the only way to ease your torment...” Brian hissed, as he tossed his robes aside, quickly and effectively removing the rest of his clothing. Brian looked down at the naked beauty on his bed, inwardly cursing Michael for what his actions had turned this into... knowing he had no recourse but to join the tempestuous blond in bed and help him ride out this relentless fever. Eyes flaring in hungry desire, Brian rasped, “Look at your cock, Justin. I sure am. Fuck... it’s so large and beautiful. It wants me, Justin. In particular, it wants to feel the pleasure I can give it."

 

“N-nooooo,” Justin whimpered, as his head tossed back and forth on the pillow in denial. “I’m sick, Brian. I need a doctor.”

 

Brian shook his head sadly. “No, pet. You don’t need a doctor. You need sexual release. Only I can give it to you.” Brian moved onto the bed, his eyes devouring every inch of the blond beauty he had hungered to both look upon and possess for so long now; anger barely in check that this moment was so sullied by Michael’s vile machinations. He swore if he had him here now, he would tear him apart with his own bare hands. As he read the helpless need in Justin’s face, Brian wasn’t certain he wouldn’t still enact that once this night was finished. “I’m sorry, Justin. More than I can say. It shouldn’t have been like this. I wanted to give you so much more.”

 

Justin groaned as he felt his cock beginning to quicken. This wasn’t any illness just as Brian had said... but, what was it? His head arched back, torment wracking his body. “W-what’s wrong with me, Brian? I ache so badly. I – I need...”

 

“Relax, Justin. Go with your responses and give in. I can make it all go away. Once I do, you will have a brief lull before it begins again. This will continue until it’s purged from your system.” Brian looked at the gyrating body; his teeth clenching, his cock twitching and aching to ram into him without mercy – yet, he knew he couldn’t do that. Tonight must be about Justin’s pleasure... a relief from his torment. Justin would never forgive him if he took him fully tonight... and he didn’t want him like this. He had wanted this beautiful blond for so long now. It couldn’t be answered as a result of the drug. Brian wanted Justin to crave his possession as deeply as he desired to possess him. He vowed he would still have that. Although, more than likely it wouldn’t be tonight.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” Justin gasped, watching as Brian’s naked body slid closer to him on the bed, his mind willing him to arch away from the hand that reached out to stroke along his hip... his body having other ideas entirely as his hips jerked upwards to meet the slight touch. Justin’s breath caught in his throat as Brian’s hand began to smooth down the expanse of his hip, one goal in mind. As he looked into the glazed, knowing expression on Brian’s face, his words began to slowly penetrate... suddenly evoking complete awareness. His hips arched from the bed when Brian’s mere fingertips brushed along the engorged head of his cock. His head tossed back and forth, as a bittersweet pain began to assail him. “Brian, what’s going on? You did something to me... didn’t you?”

 

Brian fisted the turgid organ in his hand, in this moment his concern for Justin outweighing his desire for the rebellious blond. Justin needed a quick release and a brief moment of respite before the fever escalated again. Justin didn’t have a choice now... nor did he have the will to effectively resist. The predatory beast in him whispered – _T_ _ake him... He can’t resist you now... He’s vulnerable – Take him now_. The more civilized side of him reminded him of the consequences. Brian didn’t delude himself further that Justin fell in line with his long standing one-fuck policy. Justin was different. Fucking him one time would not be enough.

 

Propping himself on one elbow, Brian’s eyes slid down to his hand that began to work Justin’s throbbing cock. _Fuck, he was so beautiful_ , Brian thought. His body was perfect and unblemished, just as he’d known it would be. He didn’t know how he would keep from fucking him tonight. He’d never wanted anything or anyone more than he did this bewitching blond. His eyes heatedly trailed up the flat stomach... across Justin’s chest; a groan escaping as his lusty gaze fastened on the droplets of sweat pearling atop his nipples, before breaking apart and making the downward trek. Pulling on the cock that was slippery with sweat, pre-cum peaking through the engorged head, Brian’s lust blown eyes fastened on blue eyes that flashed at him in a mixture of anger and undeniable desire.

 

“Now isn’t the time for questions, Justin. You need what I can give you. Take it.” Fighting the lust that urged him to take and claim the resistant boy, Brian taunted him, “It’s not like you can resist. Not anymore. Now lay back and enjoy it, Justin. Don’t waste what strength you have... you’ll need it for the next round.”

 

“I hate you,” Justin hissed. “I know you did this to me.” Justin clenched his fists into the sheets, his body conflicted in his fury and desire for the release that he knew was just beyond his reach. “Fuck...” Justin panted, his tongue slipping out to strike against parched lips... his glazed eyes connecting with the lust filled eyes that now held him in thrall.

 

“Do you, Justin?” Brian purred, twisting and pulling on Justin’s cock, his fingertip flicking and pressing into the slit that was oozing of pre-cum, the trembling of thighs that signaled his release was hanging in the balance. Brian leaned closer, unable to resist temptation any longer... his mouth latching onto one sweat drenched nipple, sucking the flesh into his mouth as his hand increased its ministrations on the dick that now pulsed in his hand. Brian growled as he heard the moans falling from Justin’s lips, his hand increasing in speed... his tongue licking around the distended nipple, mouth quickly moving to give its twin the same treatment. He pulled back to look into Justin’s transfixed face. “Let go, Justin. This is not the time to fight it. You need this. Enjoy the pleasure I can give you...”

 

Justin’s head arched back, his hips beginning to thrust forward as he pumped into the tight fist that held him firmly in grasp. “Ahhhh...” Justin panted in bated breath, feeling the most intense release he’d ever experienced shooting out into the palm of Brian’s hand. His body continued to quiver for long moments after, slowly becoming aware of his body beginning to cool... yet knowing he still didn’t feel right. He watched as Brian wiped his hand on a far corner of the sheet, his eyes narrowing on him in suspicion and determination. “I know you’re behind this, Brian. Our little interlude ends now. I won’t let you fuck me.”

 

Brian laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, rolling over to pin Justin’s body beneath his own. “You rebellious little fool,” Brian sneered. “If it had been my intent to fuck you, I’d already have been inside of you. Listen to me clearly... and remember this – I did NOT do this to you. Granted, a member of my staff took it upon themselves to see to my pleasure and do so. However, it was done so without my knowledge or permission. That person has been removed from my home and is awaiting punishment.”

 

Blue eyes locked on the angry hazel ones above him. Despite the unlikelihood of the explanation, Justin immediately found himself believing it. “Michael...” he said in a mere whisper.

 

“That doesn’t matter now. All that matters is getting you through the various stages of the drug.” Brian growled as he felt Justin’s cock beginning to fill again. The prodding sensation of it pushing up against his own still unsatisfied erection caused him to grind his teeth... and further remind himself why he couldn’t fuck the blond – here and now. “It’s starting again, Justin. This time you need to give me something in return. I can’t continuously get you off and not do the same.”

 

Angry eyes widened again. “I’m not letting you fuck me, Brian. Not like this. Perhaps not ever!”

 

“You are so delusional. It’s going to happen, Justin... and you know it. No matter how you feel about me, you still want me. Stop lying to yourself!” Brian snarled, his head thrown back as Justin’s hips began to grind against his... their cocks side by side, hungry and wanting. Barely able to maintain his control and resolve not to push for that connection, Brian rasped, “Fine. I don’t want it like this, either. But, you will get me off, little boy. Reach down and place your hand over our cocks, and I’ll do the same. We are going to ride this one out together...”

 

Unable to resist, one hand clutched at the sheets beneath him as the other reached out to grasp their erect cocks, his lips parting as the fever began anew. “P-please help me, Brian. N-need to come.”

 

“I’ll help you, Justin.” Brian reached down to close his larger hand over Justin’s and the pulsing cocks held within. He bored his eyes into the ones that were glazed with fever and need, his own displaying a lust that he’d never known before this tempestuous blond. His voice dropped to a deep, guttural purr. “Do as I say... when I say, and this can be the most pleasurable night of your life. Stop fighting and surrender, Justin. Resistance only increases your torment.”

 

Justin felt swallowed up by the desire in Brian’s gaze, even lost in the fever knowing it was equally felt within him. Breathlessly, he stammered, “I won’t fight it, Brian. Not anymore. I-I need you.”

 

Brian’s nostrils flared, a muscle beginning to jerk in his cheek as he heard the most coveted words he’d ever longed to hear from another man. He slanted his lips over Justin’s, his tongue striking out to slip inside and give the blond the most thorough tongue-fuck he’d ever received. Moving his hand atop Justin’s in frenzied motions, Brian pulled back long enough to huskily rasp, “One day soon, when you are free of any drugged inducements, I’ll hear you say those words as I ram my cock deep into your tight little ass. You’ll be mine, Justin. Mine. Now, let it go...”

 

Groaning as another orgasm overtook him, Justin’s hand released its tenuous grasp on the sheets to move up to clasp around Brian’s neck, surprising the brunet when he pulled his lips down for another hot, open-mouthed kiss. Mouths mashed together, tongues and teeth clashing as they rode out this stage of the storm... bodies sweat drenched, cries of ecstatic bliss vibrating from both of them. Justin felt his entire body shudder at the result of another mind-altering release, at the moment uncaring of how his arousal had been stimulated... only grateful that Brian had relieved it yet again. “Thank you,” he whispered, in the aftermath knowing that Brian could have pushed for so much more... a grudging respect within him that Brian had refrained from doing so.

 

Brian gave Justin a salacious grin as he rolled from the blond’s quivering and sweaty body. “My pleasure, Justin...” Brian purred, as his eyes visually caressed every inch of exposed skin.

 

Justin flushed, and bit his tongue deciding he wasn’t going to lash out at him now. He was certain the morning would produce a completely different sort of reaction, though. “How long will this last?”

 

“I’m not certain. I have no idea how much the imbecile gave you... or the exact form of it. I am assuming it was something rather mild and common for your senses to remain intact as they have throughout the fever. It’s possible it will taper off soon,” Brian told him, hoping for his own sake as much as Justin’s that it did. He was barely managing to maintain his control. Too much exposure to Justin in the midst of his uninhibited responses would reach the breaking point in time.

 

“I feel much better now. It’s the feeling of a high fever that suddenly broke...” Justin answered, his hand reaching up to dab at the wet and slightly cooling skin.

 

“That’s good. If the fever is breaking, then you should be free from all the effects soon.” Brian looked at Justin somberly for a moment, before he told him, “I’m sorry this happened to you, Justin. However, you need to remember one thing.”

 

Justin looked at him warily knowing he wasn’t going to like what followed. “What’s that?”

 

“No matter how badly I feel for what was perpetrated on you tonight... it changes nothing. You are here to stay until I say otherwise. I will have what I want in time,” Brian told him in his brusque commanding manner, intending to make it more than clear he was in charge here... and no display of compassion for the boy’s torment would alter either who he was or Justin’s purpose here.

 

Rolling his eyes, Justin sat up in the bed... for the first time since dinner feeling his head wasn’t spinning. “You’re such an ass. I was actually feeling a bit kinder to you.”

 

Brian laughed. “Don’t let it sway you. I’m sure you will again. I can be very charming...”

 

Justin snorted. “A characteristic I’ve yet to see.” Looking down at his sweat drenched skin, Justin grimaced knowing there was only one thing he wanted right now. “I want to return to my rooms and take a shower. Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“I suppose our explorations have progressed adequately enough for one night. Tomorrow is another day.”

 

“Right,” Justin grumbled, only bothering to slip into his pants, the rest he carried by hand. Once he reached the door, Justin turned to look at him shrewdly. “You don’t really fool me, Brian.”

 

Brian arched a brow as he looked at the blond guardedly. “Really. How about you enlighten me...”

 

“You didn’t fuck me tonight because you didn’t want to lessen the moment... and you wanted it to be completely consensual. I wasn’t that far gone - I recognized the concern in your eyes. You might have the world convinced that you’re an unfeeling asshole, but we both know that’s not entirely the case.” Justin smiled at him smugly. “Don’t we, _Your Royal Highness_?”

 

Brian slid from the bed, advancing towards Justin in steps comparable to a stalking panther. His smile was primal, rivaling the most savage jungle predator. He braced his hands on each side of Justin’s head, pressing his naked body against the one of the blond. His voice dropped to a low, feral murmur. “I see I’ve been playing far too nice with you, Mr. Taylor. I can't allow your delusions to continue. You have provoked and challenged me at every turn. I even allowed you to walk away unscathed after publicly humiliating me. The gloves come off now, Justin.”

 

Justin’s eyes widened as he swallowed tremulously. “Meaning what exactly?”

 

“You are in my land, Justin... under my rule. My word is absolute law here.” Brian watched his captive closely for his reactions, not telling the precocious boy he was taking this stand more for his own protection, and not for his own gain. His insolence could not become public knowledge. Not here. “Do you understand what that means?”

 

Shrugging indifferently, Justin mumbled, “It means you can bully around anyone you like. Doesn’t work with me. I will tell you what I think... when I think it. Go ahead and do your worst.”

 

Brian sighed, backing away from him slightly. “I’m really sorry you said that, Justin. In doing so, you really leave me no choice. From this moment on the only time you are permitted to leave your rooms is when you are brought before me. You can only walk the grounds if I accompany you. At this moment, I don’t envision allowing you that privilege. You will learn respect, Justin.”

 

“You are an unprincipled savage.” Justin’s eyes glared heatedly at the Prince. “I swear I’ll find a way to escape here... and when I do you will answer for this.”

 

Separating the slight distance between them, Brian reached out to stroke the curve of Justin’s full, lower lip. “I don’t think so, Justin. The sooner you come to me of your own free will, the quicker it will be over for you. Something to keep in mind...”

 

Justin smiled cunningly, as an idea quickly materialized. It was time really. Brian was far too magnetic to resist indefinitely... and if he gained his freedom in the process it would be a win/win situation. He reached up, running his fingers up and down Brian’s naked chest... laughing at the gasp that fell from the shocked Prince’s lips. “How about we make, uhmmm let’s say an exchange of services...”

 

“I’m listening...” Brian told him, his cock beginning to twitch as thoughts of precisely what Justin could be prepared to offer him assailed his mind, body and senses.

 

“I will come to you of my own free will, every night for a specified period of time. In return, you will agree to the stipulation that I am free to leave when that time is over. In the meantime, I have free reign of the house and grounds.” Justin watched Brian’s reactions closely... immediately seeing how much the thought appealed to the arrogant Prince. Finally, he finished with what he believed would seal the deal. “In addition, I will publicly give you the respect you are so desperate to have.”

 

Brian backed away, pacing back and forth, pausing only to look at Justin at intervals... gauging his every move. “That’s a very intriguing offer. Undoubtedly, I’d like you in my bed sooner rather than later. And, of course, respect is very important. I push that primarily for your own protection, you know.”

 

Justin nodded. “I understand that. It goes without saying that I find you attractive, Brian. I guess the question remains – do you want to continue playing your games, or do you want to succumb to my terms?”

 

“I am not one that can be coerced, Justin...” Brian sneered. “However, I could make an exception in such an attractively presented offer.” Brian’s eyes openly moved over the beautiful blond, wanting to settle this here and now. “I’d say it’s contingent on the time frame specified. What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

“Hmmm. I was thinking a week would be sufficient. I mean, how often do you fuck the same guy for longer than that?” Justin prompted, knowing Brian wouldn’t agree to such a small amount of time, yet realizing that was what Brian would expect him to offer. Justin didn’t like to admit to himself that he hoped Brian would want him a bit longer than that.

 

Brian scowled. “Three weeks.”

 

“Two weeks...”

 

Rolling his lips under, Brian considered him. “Two weeks, and they begin tomorrow night. At the end of the two weeks, if you should decide to prolong your stay for any reason whatsoever – the deal is broken. You will then stay as long as I wish it.”

 

“I think I will mange to force myself to leave, difficult as it may be," Justin responded drolly. “Two weeks. Done.” Bowing dramatically, Justin told him, “Tomorrow night then, Your Highness.”

 

Brian watched Justin leaving with fervent, hungry eyes. _Two weeks indeed. We’ll see about that, my impertinent little captive. After one week in my bed, you will be begging me to keep you. Whether I do or not remains to be determined..._

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ben approached his King, heart palpitating... sweat beading his brow as it never had done before. He didn’t fear the King as others did. He’d never had any reason to do so. All of his adult life he’d been a loyal subject of King Salah. He respected and obeyed him without prejudice. Ben knew he’d do the same in this instance, regardless of how much the outcome broke his heart.

 

The King smiled at him sadly and knowingly as he watched his most loyal guard approach. “Ahhhh, Benjamin. I can feel the heaviness of your heart from the distance.”

 

Kneeling before the King, only rising when he felt the familiar tap on his shoulder, Ben sighed deeply. “I apologize for disturbing you, Majesty. I came to ask for a great favor... two of them actually.”

 

“Go on,” the King urged. “I assume this pertains to Michael’s imminent audience before me.”

 

Nodding as he stood to his full height, Ben answered, “Yes, Sire. I realize as your head of security I am duty bound to be at your side...”

 

“You don’t want to be here as Michael receives my judgment, and subsequent punishment...” the King announced, studying him thoughtfully.

 

“I’d rather not, if it’s all the same, Your Highness...” Ben mumbled, his eyes and head downcast.

 

King Salah cleared his throat raggedly, his heart aching at the pain within his most trusted subject. Ben was much more than his most loyal guard... he was a friend as well. Normally, he would do anything for him... however, in this case his options were limited. Michael had crossed a line that could not be recovered. He had interfered in the desires of his own master – the Prince... and, his beloved grandson. Brahim would accept any judgment he issued... yet, he knew his grandson well – he would expect not only a fair punishment, but a fitting one as well. “Of course, Ben. You can send in your replacement for the hearing. It’s not as if I expect a violent reprisal from Michael.”

 

Unable to resist, Ben chuckled lightly. “No, you’re correct in that. Michael will accept his punishment without any incident.”

 

“Very well. That’s settled, then.” The King looked at Ben shrewdly for a long moment. His old and wise eyes absorbing the tension residing in him. “You spoke of two favors. What is the other?”

 

Ben looked directly into the King’s stern gaze. “One that I have no right to ask... yet, I am humbling myself to do so. I beg that you spare Michael’s life. No matter what the cost. I beg that of you, Majesty.”

 

“I figured as much,” he answered morosely. “As grievous as Michael’s crime against Brahim may have been... I don’t believe his death is necessitated. I can’t answer completely until I have spoken to the victim. But, I don’t see that being Michael’s punishment.”

 

Eyes widening in surprise, Ben asked, “Victim? You will be speaking with Justin before the hearing?”

 

“Indeed. I arranged it with my grandson earlier this morning. Not how I had anticipated meeting this man that has so bewitched Brahim, yet one that I feel to be necessary,” the King answered.

 

“I hope that goes well, my King. I only met the young man briefly, but he doesn’t seem to be overly respectful and feeling honored by being Prince Brahim’s chosen one...” Ben returned, remembered the rumblings he had heard regarding Justin’s outrageous behavior.

 

The King laughed heartily. “I have no doubt Brahim is working that out. My grandson has too much pride to take a man that didn’t feel the same for him. My only concern is that he publicly respects him. When they arrive I will speak with Justin in private. I will do all I can to ensure the young man can meet with me without any unpleasant incidents.”

 

“I hope you get the answers you seek, Your Highness. I will leave you in peace. I don’t want to be present when Michael arrives,” Ben whispered almost brokenly.

 

A soft and pained look entered the King’s eyes. “I understand, Ben. Take the day away for yourself. I will advise you of my decision as soon as it’s been made.”

 

Ben bowed his head. “Thank you, my King. No matter your decision, I serve you always.”

 

“I know this, Ben.” The King patted Ben lightly on the shoulder before watching him make his exit. He sat on his chair, his hand rubbing at his already aching temple. More than anything, he hoped this could have a favorable solution... for all of them. Brahim had been outraged by Michael’s actions, and rightly so... however, he knew his grandson very well. Shunning Michael hadn’t been easy. They had been friends as children. Never equals as Brahim was royalty... but he knew Brahim had a fondness for Michael. That all seemed to be in the past now. He had a suspicion as to why Michael had acted as he did. It was his hope that Justin would provide the missing pieces to confirm that.

 

 

* * *

 

Justin walked a few steps behind Brian as he’d been instructed while being led into the King’s home, his irritation more than present in both his body language... and his eyes that shot daggers around at everything and everyone. Under his breath, he hissed, “Precisely why am I here, _Your Highness_?”

 

Brian’s back tensed at the snide tone emitted in the normally respectful address. Not slowing his steps, Brian answered in a low and chilling voice. “I told you that already, Justin. My grandfather, the King, wants to know of your interactions with Michael from your mouth. Not to mention, he wants to meet you as well.”

 

“Seems a bit overboard to me,” Justin grumbled.

 

He bit back a smile. “My grandfather is thorough in all his decision processes.”

 

“Apparently that trait wasn’t hereditary,” Justin bit out.

 

“Silence!” Brian hissed. “Remember what I told you about acceptable behavior. You are in a completely different world here.”

 

Justin snorted derisively. “Don’t I know it.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes as he moved briskly ahead, thankful that he’d dismissed the King’s guards that would normally escort them inside. He trusted when Justin came before the King, he would be more respectful. Today of all days, such disrespect would not be tolerated. “Just follow my lead. Do so and we will be out of here quickly.”

 

Biting his tongue not to retort it would be one prison in exchange for another, Justin decided returning to Brian’s home was far more preferable than this estate that was full of staff running around and guards everywhere the eyes could see. “As you wish...”

 

Turning on his heel to stare at Justin sharply, fire and determination blazing in his hazel eyes, Brian prodded, “As I wish?”

 

Justin glared heatedly for a long, silent moment. “Fine,” he snapped. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

 

“Very good,” Brian purred. Uncaring of the bodies moving to and fro around him, he slanted his lips across Justin’s briefly, his tongue poking at the tightly closed lips. Laughing huskily, Brian told him, “You can close yourself off for now, little boy... but, don’t forget that tonight you’re all mine.”

 

“Perhaps, and the countdown of remaining nights begins...” Justin taunted him, smiling when he viewed the flash of anger in Brian’s eyes.

 

Turning around, more in his intent to mask his displeasure at the reminder, Brian snapped, “We’ll see. Now, let’s go. The King is waiting.”

 

 

* * *

King Salah’s eyes narrowed on the group of men approaching. His stern expression remained as it flickered over the four guards that flanked his grandson and the man he assumed was now his grandson’s lover. As they moved closer, the King realized the young man that Brahim held in such high esteem was indeed striking. He wasn’t a gay man like his grandson, but that didn’t detract from him recognizing the obvious allure of this petite blond-headed man. His eyes settled longest on Brahim. The tension was much more relaxed in him. He wasn’t certain if that signified their relationship had progressed to the next level, or if they had simply made progress. In either event, he was sure that his grandson had things well under control.

 

Immediately, he began to dismiss the guards. He hated when Brahim bowed or knelt before him. He considered him to be his equal in every way. Brahim possessed a strength of character and power that few men ever possessed. He was a natural born leader. If only Brahim would accept that. He knew the great love Brahim held for their country... yet, he resisted his natural rule. When he had mentioned the idea of an heir, it had been his hopes for Brahim to accept his true destiny. Undoubtedly, he wanted to see both events carried out. However, for the immediate future he wanted to live to see his grandson as the King of Brakania. Now that he had returned home, his hopes were slightly restored.

 

“Leave us,” the King commanded, before Brian and Justin had halfway approached him. The guards didn’t question his dictates, they knew by now his privacy was always desired with his grandson. As they departed, he watched with mild amusement the byplay going on between Brahim and Justin. They weren’t close enough yet to fully discern the conversation, but he had the feeling it was regarding proper behavior. Young Justin didn’t realize how much he’d saved him by clearing the room. As he looked into his grandson's eyes, he knew that Brahim was more than aware.

 

Standing and moving forward the rest of the way, he reached out and pulled his grandson into a tight embrace, decorum be damned in this instance. Tears misted his eyes as he squeezed him tight. “Brahim, it’s wonderful to see you.”

 

“I feel the same, my King. I’ve missed you,” Brian whispered, regardless of the fact that Justin was behind him watching and that he’d just visited with his grandfather on his arrival, he knew he had never spoken words any more true. He loved this meddling and powerful old man incessantly. Until he had stepped foot on these lands again, he hadn’t realized how much. Saying goodbye to his homeland and to his grandfather again was going to be even more difficult than it had been the first time.

 

 _Fuck_ , Justin thought to himself. Brian did have a heart. He knew he cared about his grandfather, the King... yet seeing it displayed was more intimate than he could have imagined. It was so open and deep. There were so many layers to Brian, aka Prince Brahim than wasn't readily visible to the world. He wondered if he’d get to see more of the shocking revelations. He watched as they pulled free, both of them turning to him in unison. Justin bowed his head in respect, knowing this was the least he was expected to do. It was something he hadn’t planned on doing so easily, yet somehow it had been exactly just that. There was something about King Salah that not only demanded respect, but generated it as deserving as well. Justin decided he wouldn’t mind getting to know this powerful man. Perhaps in doing so he would understand his ruthless grandson even more.

 

“Grandfather, this is Justin...” Brian began hesitantly, uncertain of which Justin would emerge.

 

“Yes.” The King looked at Justin analytically for a moment. “The young man that has so entranced the man that shuns all involvement.”

 

Brian snorted. “Entranced? Hardly...”

 

“Hush!” the King exploded in mock reprimand. “I was speaking to Justin. You may look at me and speak as well, young one.”

 

“Thank you, Your Highness...” Justin responded respectfully. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise, Justin. I have wondered greatly about you.” He frowned thoughtfully. “I only wish it had been under more pleasing circumstances.”

 

Justin nodded, agreeing completely. “I will answer your questions, King Salah. I’m just not certain how much I can assist you.”

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed on Justin, suspicious regarding his sudden acquiescence, determined to remain strong and in control with his rebellious and audacious blond. “You’ll simply answer his questions. He will decide the benefit of your answers and go from there.”

 

The King rolled his eyes, realizing he needed to move his grandson elsewhere before the boy froze up again. “Brahim, I’d like to spend some time alone with Justin. I’m sure you can amuse yourself elsewhere.”

 

“Of course, Grandfather. I’ll be out walking your beautiful grounds.” He looked at Justin intensely for a long moment, visibly relieved that Justin seemed calm and not looking to cause discord. In a voice that was more warning than anything else, Brian told Justin, “I’ll be back soon.”

 

King Salah laughed as Brian reluctantly left his most prized possession in his care. One thing he knew, Brian wouldn’t entrust this one to another easily. “He can be a bit overwhelming at times. Please, come sit with me.”

 

Justin obediently followed, mumbling under his breath, “He can be that and more...” When the King looked at him in reproach, Justin amended, “I apologize, Your Highness. I know that is out of place here.”

 

“It is, however I do realize our ways are not your own. It takes time for that adjustment. That being said, I am not condoning any disrespect to either my grandson or myself. I’m sure Brahim has told you about ramifications of doing so publicly...”

 

“Yes, he has. I’m trying to remember that. I don’t wish for my stay here to be any more difficult than it needs to be.” Justin watched as the King took a seat, doing the same once the King was comfortable.

 

Looking at the young man shrewdly, he asked, “Is it really such a hardship?”

 

Justin flushed before he answered, “Not really. Your grandson can be extremely fascinating, beguiling and entirely too beautiful... but, he can be equally as aggravating.”

 

“Yes, I know. Much of the blame of how he is falls to me, Justin.” He took in a deep breath, before answering, “Brahim spent most of his time with me as a child. There were dark times then... many things I did for the good of my people would be considered barbaric to those of your nation. I’m afraid my ruthless behavior transferred to him. Don’t lose faith, Justin. There is a capacity for great emotion within him. I know him better than anyone. I think he cares a great deal for you.”

 

“With all due respect, Sir... I think you’re seeing things that don’t exist. As it is, he agreed to let me leave in two weeks.”

 

The King audibly gasped at that bit of news. He hadn’t expected that... nor did he wish to hear such news. Justin leaving could equate to Brahim leaving again. He couldn’t bear to think of that so soon. “This is a surprise, Justin. I’m sure there is a story to tell, but now I’m a bit pressed for time. Michael will be arriving soon.”

 

“Yes, of course. What would you like to know?” Justin asked, frowning at the pain he just read appearing in the King’s eyes, uncertain of the reason for it... only knowing for some reason it disturbed him as well.

 

“Just basic information, really. How did Michael treat you? Was he courteous to you? Did he ever express any interest in harming you?” the King asked, his eyes watching Justin’s facial expressions closely. Michael’s punishment would hinge heavily on these answers.

 

Justin thought about that for a moment. “Yes, he was courteous to me. Although, I think grudgingly so. I don’t think he likes Americans. Undoubtedly, I didn’t feel he liked me at all.”

 

“I have a feeling you are a very astute young man. Tell me, Justin. Why do you think Michael drugged you? He states it was to serve his Prince... to make the prize Brahim most desired to possess more accessible to him. Do you agree... or do you think it was more?” King Salah asked, knowing his suspicions were about to be confirmed.

 

“In truth, I think Michael acted in the midst of confusion. I believe he thought he was helping the Prince... yet, I think he has unrequited feelings for him as well. I could be mistaken in this, of course. Still, it’s my impression.”

 

The King nodded his agreement. “I think for one knowing Michael for such a short amount of time, you read him very well. One more question, Justin. What would you like to see happen regarding his punishment?”

 

“I don’t wish anything dire to befall him. Perhaps I should, but I don’t. Your grandson is larger than life. I’m sure many admire him in such a way. Being separated from him and having him return again most likely befuddled Michael.” Justin looked at the King directly, his respect growing for the elder version of Brian as he watched how the King listened to his every word, as if he valued his opinion. “I’m not sure Michael’s even truly in love with the Prince. I think it’s more of loving the idea he represents.”

 

“I’m impressed, Justin. You do see a lot.” King Salah sighed as he heard a harsh knock at his door. “That’s probably Brahim returning to claim you.”

 

“He isn’t the most patient of men...” Justin mused, hoping he hadn’t said too much.

 

The King laughed heartily. “That he’s not. I do hope we meet again, Justin. Unpleasant circumstances or not, I am enjoyed this visit.” He called out to admit entrance. “Enter!”

 

“I have too, Your Highness. Very much so,” Justin answered, smiling at the wise and kind King, finding himself wondering how much of this man truly lived in Brian. For the first time, really wanting to know.

 

As expected, Brian entered the room, looking back and forth between them anxiously. “Well, I see you haven’t beheaded him yet. That’s a good sign.”

 

King Salah scowled. “We don’t use that punishment any longer, Brahim. And, I’d never use it on this delightful young man.”

 

Brian rolled his lips under, biting back the smile that threatened to erupt. _So, the little fucker scored the big one today_. He knew his grandfather so well. Not only did he approve of Justin, he liked him as well. “I’m relieved to hear that, Grandfather.”

 

The King smiled warmly at his all too transparent grandson. He didn’t fool him for one minute, but he wouldn’t call him on it right now, especially in front of Justin. Brahim was falling for this charming young man, and he couldn’t be more pleased. Two weeks, indeed. Brahim was up to something. There was no way he planned on allowing Justin to leave after two weeks, nor did he wish it, either. Justin could be the key to keeping Brahim here where he belonged - one step closer to accepting his heritage, his true destiny. He would definitely be keeping a close eye on how things continued to develop. “We’re finished, Brahim. I’m sure you want to be gone from here before Michael arrives.”

 

Nodding, Brian answered, “I see no reason to subject Justin to him further.”

 

“I agree.” King Salah turned to face Justin. “Thank you for your candor, Justin. It leads me to making the only decision I feel is right to make.”

 

“Your welcome, Your Highness.” Justin bowed towards him. “I hope we meet again.”

 

“I have a feeling we will, Justin...” the King answered, smiling knowingly at his grandson. In passing he told him, “Have Ben sent to me. I wish to inform him of my decision.”

 

Brian’s eyebrows rose, wondering exactly what _that_ meant. “Which is what, Grandfather?”

 

“I have decided to make it so Michael can never serve you, nor anyone in my kingdom again. Complete separation from you. That should punish him more thoroughly than anything else. I will give Ben the choice whether to stay or not,” he answered, both of them knowing exactly what he was saying.

 

“I understand. It’s a fair and humane judgment.” Brian looked towards Justin. “It’s time to go, Justin.”

 

Justin responded by saying his goodbye to the King, a warm smile on his lips... his amazement overwhelming him at how much he’d enjoyed his meeting with Brian’s grandfather, and how he genuinely hoped to see him again. “I liked him,” Justin whispered, as he followed him out.

 

“He’s an incredible man.”

 

As he trailed behind him, Justin asked, “What is Michael’s punishment?”

 

His steps slowed but didn’t stop moving. “He will be exiled. Thrown out of Brakania, and never allowed to return.”

 

As they slid into the back of the jeep that would transport them back to Brian’s home, he asked, “Who’s Ben?”

 

“He’s my grandfather’s head of security... and a man that loves Michael unconditionally.” He watched as the driver started the jeep, and then glanced towards the guard that slipped in next to him. “It’s my assumption he is going to offer Ben his release to go with him.”

 

“Will he go?"

 

Brian’s eyes fell to the armed vehicle that was entering the grounds as they were leaving, knowing Michael was seated inside. A sense of sadness overtook him as he realized he would never again see the man that was once one of his closest childhood friends, despite the difference in their social status. “Ben has never left Brakania... but, he will for Michael.”

 

Justin smiled. “It must be bliss to love that deeply. I hope someday---"

 

“Careful there, Justin. Your lesbian tendencies are showing again.”

 

He glared at the arrogant Prince briefly, before he realized what he was doing. Today he had glimpsed genuine feelings he possessed for his grandfather. Brian didn’t like that. He wanted to be this uncaring, ruthless predator... perhaps he was those things, but he was more. For the first time, he really wanted to know more. He leaned over to whisper in Brian’s ear, “I’m onto you, Your Highness. There is a heart that beats in there.”

 

Brian’s eyes fell into the luminous ones that so obsessed him. Those ripe lips that so enticed him were so close. He resisted them. Barely, was he able to do so. He licked his lips in hungry anticipation. He lowered his lips to rasp into Justin’s ear, “Tell me that tonight in bed, Justin. As I’m finally ramming my cock in and out of your hot little ass, tell me precisely what throbs most inside of me.”

 

Justin felt his cock harden instantly at the evocative images Brian’s words evoked. “Fine,” he gulped. “I’ll do that.” As they drove silently the rest of the way home, Justin realized at some point he needed to make certain Brian knew it would be his first time. He knew enough about the process to know that Brian needed to know that.

 

It didn’t even occur to him that he’d thought of Brian’s estate as home. If he had, he would have been aghast at the implications of such a realization. One he wouldn’t be ready to accept for a long time to come.

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“What do you mean he’s unavailable?” Justin exploded, as he glared at the member of Brian’s staff that appeared to have taken on Michael’s vacated role.

 

The man smiled at Justin with supreme patience, having understood this man’s presence in the Prince’s home very well. He wasn’t to be fully trusted, yet he was to be treated with the greatest of respect. “Sir, I apologize that this news comes as a disappointment. After your return from your meeting with the King, Prince Brahim stated he had many matters that required his attention. He most likely won’t be joining you for dinner, but he will see you later.”

 

“This certainly came on suddenly...” Justin grumbled, seeing that his hopes to talk to Brian before the actual ‘event’ had been instantly dashed. Fuck. He needed to talk to him before the fact. The lust driven Prince wasn’t going to expect that the object of his obsession came to him sexually inexperienced. It was in both of their best interests that this little chat took place. Justin highly doubted when they met later that Brian would be eagerly approaching any type of conversation. Somehow, he had to make him listen.

 

“That is all I know, Sir. I wish I could be of more assistance...” he was told firmly, yet graciously... more so than he probably deserved considering his sniping tone.

 

Justin nodded. “I’m sorry. You’re just doing your job. It’s not your fault he had to leave.”

 

“If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask,” he told the Prince’s esteemed houseguest before he departed to go about his duties.

 

Pacing back and forth, Justin couldn’t help but wonder about these matters that called the Prince away... in particular, the suddenness of his departure. Brian hadn’t spoken a word of it on their way back to his home. Had he really left or was he somewhere in this massive home in studied avoidance of him? Justin really wondered about that. It would be just like Brian to be in hiding and appear later – catching him off guard in an unexpected and absolute moment. Knowing there was nothing he could do about the situation, Justin gathered up his sketchpad and chalks before going outside to take advantage of his moment of solitude – no matter how long it may last.

 

Leisurely strolling out to his intended destination, Justin slid down until his back was perched in a slight groove in the tree that was the central point of the vast garden that showcased the Prince’s grounds. This area of the estate was simplistic in beauty, yet it took his breath away as his artist’s eye took in every detail. The vast and plentiful terrain was a sight that he couldn’t resist as an artist. Justin had been amazed during his first visit to this exact spot. It was breathtaking... and he wanted to capture it on canvas, from every possible angle. He decided he would do exactly that for the duration of his time here.

 

Two weeks. It would have to be enough. For everything – it had to be enough. Sketching this beautiful land, along with exploring his undeniable desire for the arrogant and utterly gorgeous Prince. He smiled as he remembered back to their first meeting – tumultuous with a vast degree of emotions, most of which had been undetermined at the time. Initially, he had thought he’d felt nothing but contempt for the predatory and all too ruthless Mr. Kinney... soon enough, he had realized it had been an attraction unlike any he had ever known – a chemical reaction even. As he sat here now, sketching the beautiful flower garden that he thought to be the complete antithesis to the hard-edged Prince, Justin accepted his surrender to both the man and the desire he evoked within him had been inevitable from that very first meeting.

 

  
  
Justin didn’t know how long he’d been reclining against the tree... he only knew it had been awhile as he leafed through his sketchpad and noticed how many rough sketches he had drawn. The last one was his favorite. It was only an outline really, but it was in his own mind poignant... and one that he’d love to expand upon. Sometimes it astounded him what he could commit to memory, perhaps it was the artist in him; whatever it was he was glad he possessed it in this case.

 

Without even being cognizant of doing so, he had drawn the outline of the man he’d met this morning – Brian’s grandfather, the King; seated in a chair close to him, yet not of level height, looking up at him was the Prince. Eyes identical in color looked back at each other, love clearly defined in their gaze. The King held a look of strength and love in his caring gaze; Brian looked up at his grandfather much the same – adoration and respect glowing in his eyes. As he looked at the rough etching, Justin thought he’d never viewed anything so breathtaking as when he looked at Brian’s obvious unconditional love for his grandfather.

 

He stared at the drawing for several moments, his back slightly tensing on the realization he was no longer alone. Justin bit his lip to hide the smile, unwilling to admit how pleased he was by this interruption. “Well, aren’t I the special one? I am sought out by the Prince himself yet again.”

 

Brian moved from behind the tree where he had approached, his eyes burning as they moved over Justin in his relaxed pose. His voice spoke in a whispery growl. “I’d think by now you would understand there’s no place I won’t go to find you, my little captive one.”

 

Justin slightly bristled at the words. Back in Pittsburgh, he would have found them utterly offensive... in the here and now, he could see much more behind them. Brian didn’t want anyone to see the softness he had gauged in him on several occasions. However, he had. Granted it had primarily been extended towards his grandfather... but, it had been shown to him as well too. He remembered just last night when Michael had drugged him. In the aftermath of the various effects, Justin remembered the concern and regret that had been clearly on display in Brian’s eyes. Brian had stated several times – he didn’t want it to be this way – Justin believed him completely. For some reason, Brian needed this defense mechanism... he wanted everyone to think he was fashioned of steel, uncaring about everything and everyone. Justin couldn’t help but wonder why. He imagined it went with this position of power... but, he couldn’t help wondering if it could be something more.

 

Snorting derisively, Justin responded, “Little captive? Definitely not trying to sweet talk me today. Are you, _Your Highness_?”

 

Brian shrugged, pretending to appear indifferent. “Why bother? We both know I’m hours away from getting what I most want.”

 

“Uh huh. Perhaps I’ll change my mind.” Justin didn’t want to tell him this way, but he also thought this could be one way of forcing a reaction to appear onto his smug and beautiful face. “I never anticipated my ‘first time’ happening as a culmination of such a callous pursuit. I just might have to rethink that.”

 

“That’s bullshit and we both know it.” His eyes moved over the reclining blond, lust and need causing his eyes to widen and darken. He did the unthinkable and moved to sit down on the grass next to him, his eyes narrowing as the full value of Justin’s words hit him. “Back up there, little boy. Did you say first time? As in first time for us... or something more?”

 

Justin blushed, reaching down to pluck at the grass off to one side of him. “Yes,” he whispered. “I’ve fucked guys, given and received blowjobs... but, I’ve never---“

 

“Had a cock up your ass?” Brian finished for him, his breathing accelerating as the ramifications of Justin’s admission began to assail him. _He would be the first._

 

“Stated with your inestimable brand of finesse,” Justin answered, his head turning to find his gaze met head-on by the predatory intent in Brian’s hazel eyes.

 

“What about rimming?” Brian growled, his eyes hungrily falling to Justin’s lips, the desire beginning to burn in him so strongly he doubted he’d wait until later tonight. He wasn’t even certain they’d make it back to the house and out of his opulent, yet secluded garden.

 

Justin shook his head. “I’ve never had the pleasure – giving or receiving. I never found someone I wanted that level of intimacy with in either capacity.”

 

“You have now,” Brian rasped. “Haven’t you, Justin?”

 

An indifferent shrug followed, one that they both knew to be false. “Perhaps.”

 

“I’d suggest you distract me quickly, Mr. Taylor. I’m on the verge of giving you some ‘firsts’ right here underneath this tree,” Brian told him, his voice husky and deep. “I have wanted you for too long now. My blood runs hot, and my desires burn even hotter. For you it’s a level previously unknown by me. I need to calm down before I take you too hurriedly. That’s not what I want for your first time... _our_ first time together.”

 

“Awwww, Mr. Kinney. That almost sounded romantic,” Justin teased him, laughing at the glare of reproach that followed. “Fine. I’ll distract you for a moment. Where were you earlier? I was told that you’d left.”

 

“I didn’t leave. I was in my study handling some correspondence. Then, my grandfather called and we spoke for quite awhile.”

 

Justin’s eyes became shadowed with concern. “Oh? Is everything alright with the King?”

 

Brian smiled. “Yes, he’s more than fine. His most immediate concern was to know if I was treating you favorably. You scored quite a conquest today, Justin. He doesn’t open up easily. In his position, he can’t. However, he instantly became very fond of you, and wants to see you again soon. In his words – under more pleasant circumstances.”

 

Justin smiled brightly. “I’d like that, too. He’s really quite special. I could have visited with him for hours.” A sudden idea overwhelmed him, one that he wanted to enact in deed as well as in thought. “I want to do something for him, Brian. In fact, I’ve already started a crude sketch. Given a few days of work and a more appropriate canvas to work on, I can do much more.”

 

“What are you going on about in your little blond head?” Brian asked him mockingly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

Flipping open his sketchpad, Justin showed Brian the picture he had quickly drawn of him and his grandfather. He watched as incredulous awareness came across the Prince’s face. “I’d like to transform this into an actual painting. All I have with me is my chalks and sketchpad. With the proper paints and canvas, I could turn this into a stunning piece. Unless you don’t think the King would like it...”

 

“Not like it? Are you kidding me?” Brian murmured in stunned disbelief. His eyes felt encompassed by the look that passed between the two studies of Justin’s drawing. It was open and filled with genuine emotion. Justin had easily captured the love he and his grandfather shared for each other. He cleared his throat, a slight catch breaking it. “I am speechless, Justin. Not something that’s easily managed. I just can’t believe you did this. You have an amazing talent... one of which I had no idea you possessed.”

 

“Thank you, Brian.” Justin beamed at Brian’s praise of his work. “I’d like to do this for him, Brian.”

 

Brian nodded. “I can get you the supplies, all I need is a list. This gesture would make him so happy. I can’t even tell you how much.”

 

“Will it make you happy too, Brian?” Justin asked, his blond eyes searching the hazel ones that stared at him so deeply.

 

“Very much. Thank you, Justin.” Brian’s eyes showed a sincerity, a softer and more approachable look that replaced his earlier one of mockery... unbeknownst to him, causing a varied amount of reactions in the blond that so entranced him.

 

Justin beamed, uncertain of why this made him so happy. “It’s my pleasure. I’m glad to do it for him.” Scrunching his nose up as another thought occurred to him, he asked, “Did you hear anything more about Michael’s predicament?”

 

“Yes. Ben and Michael are leaving Brakania in the morning. Michael can never return. Ben can visit as often as he likes. My grandfather gave Ben what would be considered a generous severance package in America. It should more than get them started.”

 

“You seemed to know that Ben would go with Michael. Well, I hope they are happy...” Justin told him. As angry as he’d felt towards Michael initially, a part of him could understand how he could have become so caught up in the Prince’s larger than life image. Perhaps now Michael would reach out for something more tangible, and find happiness in the process.

 

Brian shook his head at Justin incredulously. “It’s amazing you can be so forgiving towards the man that poisoned you.”

 

Justin shrugged. “I can see where he’s coming from – in a way. I’m fine now. There’s really no point in agonizing over it.”

 

The Prince moved closer, almost as if pulled to do so by some unseen magnetic object. His eyes feasted on the plump lips that he wanted to feel breaking open under his own. He had secluded himself in his study for multiple reasons after their return earlier. His correspondence could have waited... however, his grip on his control could not. As they had made the return to his home, the close proximity in the back of the jeep had been maddening for him. He wanted this blond beauty fiercely. Comfort or not, he had utilized every ounce of his self-control not to wrestle Justin down underneath him and take every pleasure within his exotic and beguiling flesh.

 

Reaching out, he swiped his thumb across Justin’s lower lip, applying the precise pressure to drag the flesh lower... his thumb sliding inside. “You’re right,” Brian groaned, his tone quickly going guttural. “No point in agonizing over such matters when there are much more pleasurable ones to engage in.”

 

“Such as?” Justin whispered provocatively, his tongue deliberately sweeping out to pass across Brian’s thumb.

 

Brian growled out an unintelligible response. “You teasing little fucker. I’m done with waiting. I want you _now_ , Justin.”

 

Justin stood to his feet on trembling legs, barely mindful to grab his sketchpad and chalks. His eyes were admiring and full of need as he watched Brian stand to his full height. “What are we waiting for then?”

 

A hand reached out to clasp behind Justin’s neck, hungry lips seeking out to claim in a battle of wills. They would both be the victor in this battle. Nothing else could be the true result, both of them wanting the same exact thing. Tongues met and clung, hands reaching out to pull the other in the tightest of embraces. Moans and erratic breathing soon became the only sound either of them heard.

 

As Brian reached out to ravenously tongue fuck the mouth of his enchanting blond, he reached out to slide his hand down Justin’s arm, moving to clasp his hand firmly within Justin’s. Pulling back, Brian rasped out huskily, “Let’s go. I am going to fuck you, over and over today. When I’m finished you’ll wish you hadn’t fought it for so long.”

 

Justin moaned as Brian’s words went directly to his already enlarged cock. His thoughts were more than clear, if even only to himself – _I already do, Brian. I already do_.

 

* * *

“Craig, could you come in here for a minute?” Jennifer Taylor called out, her voice filled with tension.

 

“What is it, Jennifer?” Craig asked, briefcase in hand as he returned to the dining room.

 

She pointed towards the photos on her laptop screen, a concerned frown piercing her face. “Look at that, Craig. Who does it look like?”

 

“What exactly am I looking at?” Craig asked in confusion.

 

Jennifer sighed in irritation. “This is the royal family of Brakania. It consists of a King Salah, whom I believe Justin went there to see... and, his grandson Prince Brahim El Khadir. It’s the Prince that intrigues me here. Take a good look at him.” She frowned as he squinted with no immediate result. _God, he was so blind sometimes._ “Imagine him without the headdress, nor the facial hair.”

 

Craig looked closer, uncertain of what he was going to see... then he looked into those cold and piercing eyes. “Son-of-a-bitch. Enlarge the image.”

 

Immediately she enlarged it, watching her husband’s reaction closely. “You see it too. Don’t you? What the hell is going on, Craig?”

 

“I don’t know, Jennifer. All I know is this – Brian Kinney and this Prince of Brakania seem to be the one and the same. When did you last hear from Justin?”

 

“He called when he landed in Brakania.” A worried look passed between them. “You had business with Brian Kinney and the subject of his royalty never came up?”

 

Craig shook his head. “No. I don’t get the impression that he was living that life here in America.”

 

“I think we both know he had an interest in Justin. I’m really worried, Craig. Justin is in that country... and we can’t make contact with him.” She looked at her husband beseechingly. “We have to do something, Craig!”

 

“I know exactly what to do, Jennifer.” His teeth clenched together as he thought of how foolish he had been. He had all but handed Justin over to this unprincipled man. “I’m going to see Gardner Vance. He sent our son on that assignment... and, he’s the only one that can give us some answers.”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Jennifer insisted.

 

Craig’s eyes widened, shaking his head in firm denial. “No! I need to handle this with Vance alone – man to man. I will get the answers we need.”

 

“We know Justin went willingly... but, there’s something not adding up here, Craig. You need to find out what it is!”

 

“I will, Jennifer. And, if it’s something questionable, I intend to make certain that Vance brings Justin back home.” He exchanged one more concerned glance with his wife, a sense of foreboding overcoming him. Willing or not, he questioned when or if their son would return home again. And, if he didn’t, how would he ever explain to his wife it had been his own nefarious business dealings that had set the ruthless Brian Kinney’s sights on their son? Somehow he had to make it so Jennifer never found out about his embezzling activities. Regardless of being remorseful or not, perhaps Justin had to be the sacrifice in holding both their family and the business together.

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Justin’s steps stilled once he reached the side of Brian’s bed, his fingers reaching up to begin the process of slipping his buttons free. He turned to look at Brian, almost enraptured by the intensity in his eyes. His tongue slipped out to stroke along his lower lip, eyes catching on hazel eyes that had darkened... seemingly fascinated with the process. He formed his lips into a semi-pout before he purred, “I could go slower, _Your Highness_.” Fingers toying with the next button, Justin provocatively murmured, “You’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. Surely there’s no rush now.”

 

Brian’s nostrils flared as he began the process of quickly ridding himself of each unwanted piece of clothing. He completed his task in the quickest possible order. Advancing towards the teasing blond that had become his virtual obsession, Brian hissed, “Don’t play games with me, Justin. Take off your shirt – NOW. I’ll remove the rest in my own way... and in my own time.” Watching as Justin slightly sped up the pace of removing his shirt, he reached out to touch the skin that slowly became exposed to his gaze. His fingers felt as it they were singed as they encountered the warm, almost translucent flesh. “Fuck. You are so hot.”

 

“Getting warmer by the moment.” Justin gasped as Brian pushed his shirt from his shoulders, the Prince’s fingers moving towards his stiffening nipples with quick and determined precision. He moaned when Brian began to pinch them, skillfully rolling the hardened nub in between his fingers; all while keeping his eyes fastened intently on the ones of his captive. His head arching back, Justin panted – “Feels so good, Brian.”

 

Releasing his possession of one engorged nipple, Brian stroked his fingers up and down Justin’s chest, stopping only to run it along the fullness of his lips; eyes following his own movements... totally transfixed by them. “I’m going to make you scream. There’s no part of you that I won’t possess!” Brian took a step back, unable to trust touching him a moment longer. His intention had been to partially strip Justin himself - there was _no_ way that was going to happen now. “Remove the rest of your clothing – quickly. Then, lay down in my bed.”

 

“So demanding...” Justin huskily purred. “I guess I have a better understanding now why you are so controlling. It might have pissed me off in the beginning... but now, I kind of find it hot.”

 

Brian’s eyes lowered to brush across the skin that slowly became visible to him, immediately noticing that Justin wasn’t taking his urging of quickness as serious as he should. “Speed up the process before I rip them off of you,” Brian bit out in between clenched teeth.

 

“Why, of course, _Your Highness_. It is my most fervent desire to be pleasing to you...” Justin saucily told him, as he quickly shed the rest of his clothes. Deliberately, he turned his back on the ardent Prince, chuckling when he heard the indrawn breath from close behind him when his ass became visible to Brian’s hungry gaze. Reaching out to pull down the bedcovers, Justin looked over his shoulder to see Brian’s eyes locked on the curves of his ass, tongue sliding out to stroke along his lips... giving every indication of his plans to completely devour him. Realizing this was _not_ the time to tease him further, Justin slid into the bed, deftly kicking the sheets to the foot of the bed, knowing they would be an unneeded hindrance to what waited for them next.

 

Moving to the foot of the bed, Brian kneeled atop of it, one knee braced on each side of Justin’s legs as he began to crawl upwards, making certain to drag his thickened cock along Justin’s skin in his progression. Brian growled as their cocks bumped and began to grind together before latching his lips around one of the nipples his fingers had been toying with mere moments ago. He licked and stabbed at the swollen bud, his voice a mere rasp against the sensitized skin. “Don’t worry. You _will_ please me – over and over again.”

 

Justin’s cock wept and twitched at Brian’s evocative words, along with the husky need in his voice... his cock continuing to thrust against the one that throbbed above him. He reached out, clutching his hands around Brian’s back, running them up and down as Brian began to suck on one nipple and next the other, as if he were trying to eat the sensitive flesh. His head arched back into the pillows as Brian continued his erotic assault, seemingly in no apparent hurry to move things along. “B-Brian... p-please---"

 

“Please what?” Brian whispered, his teeth tugging on Justin’s nipple as his fingers moved down to close around Justin’s cock that was leaking and throbbing against his own. Brian’s mouth was relentless as he nibbled on the hardened flesh. “Tell me what you need, Justin.”

 

Clutching almost feverishly at Brian’s back, he answered, “I n-need you, Brian.”

 

Brian released his hold on Justin’s nipple, his tongue trailing upwards to fasten on his neck; lips and teeth working the skin into his mouth... sucking on it until the skin became reddened. “You taste so fucking good. Nothing has ever tasted this good,” Brian growled as he licked Justin’s neck to his shoulder and back... breathing quickening when Justin’s frenzied thrashing turned his face so that their breath began to mingle.

 

Justin reached out, stroking his hand along Brian’s cheek. “Kiss me, Brian. Really kiss me...”

 

“That will do – for a start,” Brian rasped, his mouth opening to close completely over Justin’s, lips moving slowly at first, before quickly increasing the pace... his tongue bursting forward to meet the one that stretched out to greet him. Tongues tangled, as their lips were completely enmeshed, teeth carefully tugging on the lower lip of the other in a pace that began to grow in urgency. Brian began to growl from deep within his throat, his tongue stabbing repeatedly into Justin’s mouth – giving Justin the most thorough tongue fucking he could achieve. Knowing in doing so he would only want the full package very soon. He gave Justin’s leaking cock a few purposeful tugs, backing off quickly. Justin wasn’t going to cum that way... not this time.

 

Justin’s mouth widened as Brian’s tongue mapped out every contour inside. He slid his hands upwards to sift into the brunet strands, tugging at them, only succeeding in driving Brian’s marauding tongue even deeper. Fuck. He was the best kisser. No other kiss he’d ever received could measure against this one. He doubted none ever would. Grinding his hips into Brian’s, his breathing becoming shallow and painful, he gasped into his almost lover’s mouth, “Brian... please!”

 

“Are you begging me, Justin?” Brian drawled deliberately, his hips thrusting ferociously at Justin’s, driving his smaller body deep into the mattress. His mouth easing off, he pierced Justin with hot, assessing eyes. “What do you want, Justin? Right now.”

 

“Y-you know,” Justin panted. “Need you inside me...”

 

Brian reached under his pillow, thankful he’d placed the lube and condoms within easy reach, knowing this would be the night... regardless of the fact they had begun it earlier than expected. Slowly, he slid the condom over his throbbing dick, his eyes glazed over as he watched Justin following the process. “Next time you’ll put it on me,” he warned raggedly. “Spread your legs wider. Your first time is going to be one to remember.”

 

Justin immediately complied, knowing Brian’s words to be true. He expected it would hurt... but, he thought that would be minimal in comparison to the pleasure he knew he would receive from being with this man. “I know it will,” he whispered. He jumped when he felt the first squirt going into his hole, the feeling not what he’d expected... but one he warmed to quicker than he could have imagined. Justin kept his face that felt feverish locked on Brian’s, bemused by the look of bliss that crossed the Prince’s face the moment his fingers began to move inside of him. He had topped before, he knew how it felt to stretch a hot guy open, first with his fingers... then with his cock; but, this look on Brian’s face far surpassed anything he thought he had ever felt when going through the same steps.

 

“Relax for me, Justin. I want this tight little hole nice and ready for my cock.” Brian could feel the sweat dripping down his spine, as he steadily increased his motions. Fuck. He wanted to drive his cock deep into him. Fucking him in a relentless frenzy. He would need to remind himself repeatedly that this was Justin’s first time bottoming. He was astounded at how much he cared that Justin really enjoyed his first experience, all he knew was that he did care. Too fucking much. He had always felt nothing but contempt for the weak. In his mind, these feelings made him vulnerable. In his life that was a danger... and something he needed to control no matter what.

 

Justin moaned as he began to feel the rhythm of Brian’s motions. What had begun as feeling intrusive suddenly felt good. On each tap of Brian’s fingers deep inside, Justin’s eyes nearly rolled back at the end of each motion. Justin knew exactly what he was doing. He had hit that sensitive prostate in the past with his own tricks. Keeping his eyes connected to Brian’s, he felt his cock twitching and leaking further when Brian applied the scissoring motion that he knew would be the final step in preparing him. “Feels amazing, Brian. I – want more...”

 

Brian continued working his fingers as the most precise scissors a bit longer, before he raggedly announced, “You’re about to get more, Justin. So much more.”

 

Justin tossed his head back and forth as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He couldn’t imagine it getting any better than this. “Brian, please. W-want you now...” Justin knew the pain would accompany the pleasure, yet he craved that burn right now more than anything.

 

Reaching for the lube, Brian squirted a generous amount on his sheathed cock, spreading it around... making sure he was coated heavily. “Put your legs on my shoulders,” Brian demanded, his voice guttural, eyes blackened in his undeniable need.

 

Lifting his legs to rest over Brian’s shoulders, Justin looked trustingly into Brian’s lust-blown eyes, sweat rippling down their faces and bodies equally. “Just go easy, okay?”

 

Brian groaned as he reached down to slightly open Justin, before he began the slide to bring him into the object of his greatest desire – _ever_. “Trust me, Justin. Pain and pleasure... but, so much pleasure will be yours. I promise you.” Brian braced his hands on each side of Justin, not trusting himself to touch him, fearful he would begin plunging like a wild animal if he felt too much of that perfect skin. Brian was about to tell Justin how to move to ease his entry, but in his amazement finding that Justin naturally did it. This boy was amazing... and he feared an addiction was growing. One that he might never be able to control.

 

Justin winced at Brian’s first tentative strokes, realizing the pain wouldn’t lessen until Brian was completely embedded inside of him. Gritting his teeth, determined to ride the pain out, Justin pleaded, “Please, Brian. More. I need more...”

 

A growl was Brian’s only response. All he could hear was Justin pleading for more... and fuck, he wanted to give it to him. He wanted to ram into his tight, perfect little ass as if there would be no tomorrow. Shit, he felt so damned good. He had known he would... but – _this_ was so much more than he’d ever imagined. Brian moved deeper, willing his body to keep a slow, measured pace... yet knowing he wasn’t going to last too long this time. He’d wanted Justin for too long now... and the feel of him was like nothing – ever. Brian hissed when Justin moved to take the decision away from him. In one movement that he knew caused the blond pain, Justin slammed his hips forward, pulling his cock in to the hilt.

 

“Fuck!” Brian snarled as Justin began to thrust his hips against him. “I tried to go easy, little boy... but, it’s too late for that now. You want more?” Brian watched Justin’s tremulous smile appear and felt the continued thrust of his hips, knowing there would be no going back now. “It’s good that you think that you’re so ready... because now I am going to fuck you as I’ve always wanted---"

 

“Do it then.” Justin gave Brian a calculating smile before he tacked on what he knew would drive the Prince over the edge. “Fuck me, _Your Highness_.”

 

Brian leaned forward, crashing his lips against Justin’s, his tongue demanding and immediately gaining entry. He slid his hands underneath to clench around Justin’s ass, beginning to move him against him faster, determined Justin would spiral over the edge with him. His tongue fucking his mouth as insistently and ravenously as his cock, Brian growled into his mouth, “I’ll fuck you, my hot little captive. I swear, you’ll never forget the feel of me inside of you.”

 

Justin groaned as Brian increased his hammering strokes, knowing Brian’s words were more than true. As he met each frenzied thrust with one of his own, Justin knew without a doubt he would never forget the feel of Brian inside of him. After a long and intensive round of kissing, groping, and thrusting against each other they both found that sweet release.

 

What was more, they each knew it to be a first time that neither of them would ever forget.

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“Mr. Vance, thank you for seeing me on such short notice...” Craig Taylor stated as he extended his hand forward in greeting.

 

Vance shook the offered hand briefly, motioning him to be seated... hoping he handled this meeting without displaying any form of suspicious behavior. In truth, he’d been expecting this meeting to be requested long before now. The circumstances of Justin’s abrupt departure to Brakania had made this all but inevitable. “I had a free block of time, and my secretary thought it sounded important.” He placed a concerned expression on his face. “I trust everything is okay with Justin. I haven’t heard from him since he landed in Brakania.”

 

“Hell,” Craig muttered in exasperation. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. “I’d hoped for him to be keeping in better touch with you than he has been with us.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Taylor. Justin wasn’t required to report in regularly,” Vance supplied, knowing there would be questions following such a statement.

 

Craig frowned. “Why not? Isn’t it standard practice when on assignment?”

 

“This case is different. Justin is basically on call to work according to the King’s schedule. There is really no way to set a time schedule for that,” Vance answered, speaking in his most condescending tone.

 

“So, he is really working on a project for the King?” Craig asked in suspicion... his instincts telling him it to be the calculating and ruthless Prince to be involved, and not the King that they’d been led to believe all along.

 

Vance forced a blank stare upon his face, uncertain of how much Craig Taylor knew... but, not intending to be the one to reveal the identity of the Prince. Undoubtedly, it was not in his best interest. “I’m not sure I understand your question, Mr. Taylor. I was approached with a great opportunity for Vangard regarding the country of Brakania. Justin is to be working directly with the King – at his convenience, of course.”

 

“I don’t mean to infer anything, Mr. Vance. This entire job is just so suspect. Why would the King of Brakania look so far and wide for advertising?” Craig persisted, his gut telling him that Vance was hiding something.

 

“It’s not so uncommon really. The Arab nations often have extremely negative PR – some warranted, but much of it not. King Salah is trying to improve his international relations and promote a tourist trade into his country. Where else better than America? It might seem very unorthodox... but, it’s really a brilliant idea.”

 

Craig mulled that over for a moment. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. It all made sense when laid out... that is, until he seen the calculating smirk of Brian Kinney, aka the Prince of Brakania in his mind’s eye. “I suppose it does. However...”

 

“However what?” Vance demanded, deciding that he’d been too calm and that maybe going on the offensive would get him through this awkward meeting much more quickly and safely.

 

“To make a long story short, it has come to my attention that the Prince of Brakania is in actuality half-American. In fact, I am involved in a business matter with him. Shortly after his arrival in Pittsburgh he returns to his life in Brakania, with my son working for his grandfather. This doesn’t sound just a bit odd to you?” Craig countered, his face becoming flushed in his anger. "This is only compounded by the fact that the Prince displayed a special interest in my son."

 

Vance colored slightly, having more than a slight suspicion regarding the Prince’s interest in Justin. He didn’t find it to be a big deal, though. He had assumed the arrogant Prince would play his game with Justin and then send him back home. Men that ran in those circles didn’t form lasting attachments – most especially the Brian Kinney’s of this world. He knew he needed to placate Justin’s parents. If an incident resulted from this before the Prince was willing to release Justin, he could _not_ be the one found to blame. He had far too much to lose. “Mr. Taylor, I don’t know what else to tell you. This is a legitimate job. I can’t explain about the Prince and his American ties. I would just suggest that you give it some more time. I’m certain Justin will contact someone soon.”

 

“It doesn’t look as if I have much choice,” Craig muttered, standing somewhat sluggishly to his feet. “I’ll let this go for now, Vance. I’m just not so sure his mother will feel the same.”

 

“I understand it’s difficult with Justin being so far from home, but trust me, Mr. Taylor – I would never send Justin somewhere I felt would cause him harm. He is the best I’ve got. I do want him back here,” Vance told him, hoping that would settle him down for the moment. His words were spoken in absolute truth. The boards presented in Justin's absence hadn't been worth a damn... but, he also knew he'd sell him out again to save his own ass. As far as he was concerned it couldn't be that much of a hardship for Justin. Brian Kinney was rich and was undoubtedly spoiling Justin. In turn, Justin was gay. Right or wrong, he figured everyone won.

 

Craig nodded. “Okay. I’ll take you at your word. I realize how important Justin’s skills are to Vangard.” Knowing there was nothing more he could say, Craig left the office, feeling he knew even less than he did before he’d arrived. Vance was obviously hiding something. Perhaps the job was genuine... but he knew it was only one reason that sent Justin to Brakania. As long as Justin remained safe and there of his own free will, there was nothing he could do to circumvent his return home. Pushing Brian Kinney’s buttons wasn’t in his best interest. He loved his son... but, when it came to his business and his own crimes of embezzlement, he couldn’t afford to alienate his benefactor further. Justin would need to fend on his own for now.

 

* * *

 

Brian’s smoldering eyes looked down at the blond curled up on his side. He shook his head ruefully. The shower had been for nothing. It had been his intention to take a shower, slip into his study to deal with some correspondence and allow his beautiful captive time to rest and recuperate. _Captive_ , he thought to himself. In his weaker moments he began to wonder which one of them was the most captured.

 

Now as he looked down at Justin’s restful and oh-so seductive pose, Brian knew his plans were about to change. The silk sheets were twisted around Justin’s hips, his smooth and unblemished back being bare to his gaze. Fuck, how he wanted him – still. To his amazement he wondered if he would truly have his fill of him in two weeks time. When he’d made the agreement he hadn’t thought much about it. Two weeks seemed like a lifetime in regards to his attention span towards one man. He realized that thought needed to be amended. Other men had nothing to do with Justin Taylor. This boy was unique. Somehow, he would work this boy out of his system in that time. A deal was a deal, and he would honor it. In the back of his mind he remembered the clause he had interjected – unless Justin asked to prolong his stay for any reason, then the agreement was null and void.

 

He couldn’t imagine Justin doing that, whether he wanted to stay or not. Justin was so proud and stubborn, so much like himself. Right now he couldn’t envision Justin walking out of his life, but he knew that day would come soon. It was a reality he needed to prepare to face. He tried to convince himself it would be much easier once he’d eased himself within his blond obsession a few more times. He never became attached to a man, nor had he ever fucked one more than once. Justin may be the exception to that rule... but he vowed he would never allow him to ensnare him. Brian’s life did not allow for attachments of the lasting kind. This vivacious and maddening blond would _not_ be his undoing.

 

A sigh permeated his senses a few moments later... one that told him his blond was awake and very alert. His eyes hungrily caressed the back side of the boy, his mind never in doubt as to what he planned to do next.

 

“I see the Prince has returned,” Justin spoke with a muffled yawn.

 

“Your sight is impeccable...” Brian rasped, throwing his toweling to the floor as he slid into the bed behind Justin. A moan swiftly passed through each of their lips as they felt the sensation of flesh on flesh – the only barrier being the sheet that lay between them. “How could I force myself to concentrate on such trivial matters when I have such a hot little ass waiting for me?” Brian’s mouth moved to Justin’s neck, kissing the skin lightly... hands moving down his back, unable to lay here and not touch him.

 

Justin pursed his lips as he pretended to contemplate amidst what he knew would result in another sensual foray between the two of them. “Boggles the mind. I can’t imagine how you get through the day with such tempting thoughts.”

 

“You’re being funny. I get that,” Brian deadpanned. “In all honesty, it never was that difficult... at least, not until I met a bodacious blond that challenged me at every turn.”

 

“Well, it’s good to know I don’t quite blend in with the crowd.” Justin tried to sound blasé, but in truth he hated the thought of being linked with the parade that had graced Brian’s bed.

 

Brian’s mouth pulled away from Justin’s skin, yet his hands didn’t still his caressing motion. His voice was all that penetrated the silence. “Justin, look at me.”

 

Timidly, Justin turned his head on the pillow to face Brian, knowing he had displayed a degree of vulnerability in his words. He didn’t speak a word. Justin didn’t think he was capable of forming them when he looked into the intensity of Brian’s hazel eyes. This time they weren’t flooded with lust; but instead, a more tender emotion... one that he couldn’t quite define, yet one that he didn’t expect to be visual in this man.

 

“I can’t tell you what the future will bring... but, I do know this for certain, Justin – you will never be one of _them_. In fact, whether I like it or not... you’ve never been.” Brian’s lips pulled under following the admission that he couldn’t stop himself from making. Fuck, what was this blond doing to him? And, how did he stop it? Brian knew he wouldn’t be making that determination tonight... but, he needed to think about it. He was getting too close, and that just didn’t work in his life. Somehow he needed to find a way to distance himself again, and still have Justin in his bed. As his hand continued to stroke down Justin’s back, delving underneath the sheet to close around his flawless ass, Brian decided tomorrow was soon enough to think about that. Smiling as he felt the muscles jerking in response to his touch, Brian spoke in a ragged growl, “Roll onto your stomach. I need you – _now_.”

 

Justin had no more than moved into position when he felt Brian’s slicked fingers slipping inside his hole. Fuck. How did the man do things so quickly? He hadn’t even known the lube was in Brian’s hands... or even nearby. He gasped as he felt that thorough and precise stretching motion, his breathing becoming almost non-existent when he felt Brian’s tongue poking at the hole he was plowing with his fingers. “B-Brian? What are you doing?”

 

Brian chuckled. It was husky, deep and full of carnal delights. “Not what I’d like to do. When I have more patience I am going to give you a rimming that will make you scream.” Brian’s tongue stabbed into Justin’s heat, his fingers moving deeper, scissoring him apart... a sign to Justin he would be fucking him soon. Pulling his tongue out with great reluctance, Brian hissed, “I want to eat your ass so fucking much. I will devour it. But now, my dick needs attention.”

 

Justin’s cock twitched and leaked at Brian’s words. He didn’t know how he would endure what Brian intended for him. All he knew was that he welcomed it with the greatest of anticipation. “Anything Brian. Just fuck me. Now!”

 

Stabbing fingers moved in and out of Justin’s ass, when Brian’s voice came out predatory and completely territorial. “Anything, little captive? Be very careful how much you give me, Justin. Very careful.”

 

“B-Brian, pleaseeeeeee.” Justin’s hips began to thrust against the bed, his cock throbbing so painfully he wasn’t sure he would last long enough for Brian to slide his cock into him. “N-not gonna last, Brian.”

 

Brian slowly slid his fingers out... finding himself exhilarated by the immense rush of Justin’s giving response. He crawled into position, pausing only to sheath his throbbing dick and coat it generously with lube. His eyes devoured every exposed inch of the beautiful blond, continuing to thrill at the sound of Justin’s moans and frantic movements. He placed his cock just inside of Justin’s opening, his chest sliding along the blond’s back, lips opening and closing against his neck. His breath came out as erratic as Justin’s when he slammed his cock in fiercely, growling as Justin’s hips rose to meet his animalistic thrust.

 

Biting at Justin’s neck, he snarled, “First time was for you, little boy. This is for me.” Brian couldn’t restrain himself as his lust dominated him. Brian rammed his cock in and out to the hilt, sweating and panting in succession with Justin as he connected with that special place that would send the blond boy over the edge – knowing he would follow quickly in such a frenzied pace. His cock hammered inside of Justin, over and over, his desire relentless... knowing it was fed by Justin’s uninhibited responses. “I warned you what you do to me, Justin. Back in Pittsburgh – this was foretold to you. Now you know what you do to me... what no man has _ever_ driven me to.”

 

“I want it. The beast in you makes me feel hotter than I’ve ever felt,” Justin panted, barely able to voice his thoughts.

 

“Good.” Brian pulled out only to slam back inside, his hand reaching underneath to tug on Justin’s cock. “You unleashed the beast. Now you get to enjoy the sting...”

 

Justin groaned, his hips thrusting into Brian’s hand, his ass pulling Brian in deeper. “Y-yes,” he whimpered, his thighs shaking as he felt Brian push him over the edge, knowing by Brian’s increased movements and shallow breathing he was right there with him. Justin clutched at the pillow beneath his head, breathing in and out sharply, desperately trying to regain control over himself... grimly realizing he never would while in the arms of this man. Fuck. He'd felt ravaged... and he had loved every minute of it.

 

Brian pulled out and flopped onto his back next to him. He pulled the condom off, tying it off before tossing it into the bedside trash. He looked at Justin, shaking his head in astonishment. “That has to be one of my hottest, most intense fucks ever.”

 

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment being that you’ve fucked so many,” Justin retorted in derision.

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian slanted his mouth over Justin’s, effectively silencing him for the moment. His tongue immediately sought and captured Justin’s. They licked at the other, tangled, giving individual nips on the tender flesh until they pulled back to catch their breath. He looked at the blond sternly for a moment. “It _is_ a compliment. All the others are forgotten and replaced as soon as I fuck them. One thing I know for sure... there will be no forgetting you, Justin Taylor.”

 

Justin smiled at Brian almost poignantly, before he whispered a thought that the Prince subconsciously feared would long haunt him. “I doubt I’ll ever forget you either.”

 

Brian pulled Justin’s head to lay against his chest, his thoughts troubled and tormented in a way they had never been. This boy was worming his way into a part of him that he had long ago thought to be dead. Now he had to wonder if sending him away would be the only way to stop it. As his hand stroked along the back of the blond that began to snuggle into him, Brian shook his head in grim acknowledgment. Whether near or far, this boy would be both unforgettable and irreplaceable.

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Justin wrinkled up his nose as he previewed his appearance in the mirror. “How do I look?”

  
  
  
“Like you’re waiting for me to rip your clothes off and take you back to bed,” Brian purred into his ear, hands sliding up and down his arms.

  
  
  
“Could you be serious, Brian? It’s not every day that a King demands my presence...” Justin answered, biting his lip in slight apprehension.

  
  
  
Brian placed his lips against Justin’s neck, licking and nibbling on the skin... scowling when he moved out of reach. Tying the royal sash around his robes, Brian told him, “I’m always serious about fucking...” He turned to pass his eyes over Justin’s body, lingering longest on his perfectly proportioned ass. “And, trust me, if you’re here long enough you’ll come to understand that King Salah often commands attention.”

  
  
  
“Well, I’m not going to be here that long. Two weeks, remember?” Justin asked, trying to keep the forlorn quality from his voice, realizing if he repeated it enough it would reaffirm in his own mind that he  _would_  be leaving in that span of time.

  
  
  
Hazel eyes shadowed for a moment before he turned to look out the massive window that overlooked his grounds. “Right,” he agreed in an irritated tone. He knew he should have never made that deal with the blond. It was as if the boy was mentally ticking off the days in his head. As much as he knew Justin to be enjoying every moment they spent together, he also knew Justin didn’t feel comfortable in the situation. He didn’t doubt when the two weeks had finished, Justin would have his bags packed... ready to return home. He just had to get enough of him before then. Brian vowed that he would. He’d never wanted more than one night with a man... that he still wanted Justin was uncommon, but he swore he would work him out of his system by then.

  
  
  
Justin stiffened at the coldness in Brian’s tone. It was almost as if Brian didn’t want the reminder. It was unfathomable to him that Brian would care that he left in less than two weeks. He clearly understood how Brian operated. He didn’t form lasting attachments. This two week span was a lengthy one in Brian’s world. As much as he might want to stay, Justin knew he wouldn’t because of the circumstances surrounding his arrival in Brakania. Justin didn’t doubt that he’d make a vast amount of memories during his time here, he already had made so many. They would have to be what sustained him with the separation began.

  
  
  
Turning to face Brian who was staring moodily outside, he told him, “Okay. I think I’m ready.”

  
  
Brian turned to face him, his eyes sweeping over him... unable to disguise the longing in his eyes. “Yes, you are. Don’t be nervous, Justin. The King has formed quite a fondness for you - something I’ve never found him to do with a foreigner.”

  
  
  
Justin smiled. “I like him too.” Looking at the Prince inquiringly, Justin asked, “He didn’t say why he needed to see us?”

  
  
  
“No. Only that it was imperative.” Brian shook his head as he placed his arm around Justin’s waist to lead him out. A loving chuckle fell from his lips. “You’ll find that my grandfather often leans towards the dramatic. I’m sure this is one of those times.”

  
  
  
“It will be good to see him again.”

  
  
  
Brian agreed by inclining his head, his eyes surveying the grounds closely before they slipped into the jeep. “Yes it is. We’ll find out soon. I’m sure it isn’t anything terribly urgent. And, when we return you may have your supplies.”

  
  
  
“Already?” Justin gasped in surprise.

  
  
  
“Yes. The items you requested weren’t very difficult to secure. I’ve been told they will arrive later today.”

  
  
  
Justin beamed inside and out. Nothing could have pleased him more. He would have time to make his gift for the King... and perhaps make one for himself. Justin didn’t have any doubts of wanting some sort of memento to take home with him. It made him feel better knowing he would be able to leave something behind as well. Justin knew he would never forget this beautiful land and its people – certain ones in particular. He only hoped they felt the same. As he reflected on Brian’s tension since he had placed the reminder about his departure, Justin had the feeling that he would be missed in some way. He was going to try and not dwell on that. They still had many days remaining. He wanted to experience them to the fullest – living a lifetime in that too short span of time.

  
  


* * *

 

  
Brian approached the King with Justin by his side, his gaze instantly distinguishing his grandfather sat in his waiting room alone. That in itself was odd. He knew without asking that the King needed a private audience with them... and that he wanted no delays. He bowed before his grandfather, relieved as he watched Justin do the same... his discomfort only continuing to grow as he read the irritated look on the King’s austere face.

  
  
  
King Salah smiled tensely yet warmly at Justin. His eyes quickly slicing to his grandson with a rare look of displeasure. “Please be seated... both of you.”

  
  
  
“Thank you, Your Highness. It’s good to see you again,” Justin told him, taking the seat furthest from the King.

  
  
  
“And I you, Justin. I had hoped your return would be under better circumstances... yet again, they are not,” the King answered, his words directed towards Justin, yet his angry stare completely on Brian.

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes widened, knowing he had obviously done something... or the King thought he had. He knew one thing for certain – it needed to be resolved quickly. “Something seems wrong, Grandfather. What is it?”

  
  
  
King Salah snorted, shaking his head at Brian in aggravation. “Brahim, you have made a grave error. One that needs to be rectified immediately. It is up to Justin to make certain it happens.”

  
  
  
“Me?” Justin nearly squeaked out in surprise.

  
  
  
“Silence, Justin. Let the King tell us what’s on his mind,” Brian snapped, knowing his grandfather’s temper only too well, a trait he had inherited directly from him. He looked at his grandfather attentively before asking, “What has happened?”

  
  
  
“I had a disturbing call this morning, Brahim. One that needs sorted out quickly.” His eyes began to bulge as his face reddened. “I did not work so hard on foreign relations the past several years to have it all destroyed by your whims!”

  
  
  
Justin swallowed slowly, thinking that Brian was as confused as him. “Sire. The Prince has been with me virtually 24/7. I can’t imagine anything he’s done to be out of line.”

  
  
  
Brian didn’t reprimand Justin this time. His shock that Justin stuck up for him overshadowed everything else. He knew that the King would continue his story at a time of his own choosing. Brian was to find that time to be now.

  
  
  
“I had a phone call this morning, Brahim. A call that should have  _never_  occurred,” King Salah spoke in a low, even tone... one that Brian knew very well – a tone that was similar to his own when the recipient was about to be in trouble.

  
  
  
“What kind of call?” Brian asked almost hesitantly.

  
  
  
“A call of inquiry from The United Nations.” The King looked from his grandson to Justin, shaking his head sadly that Brahim had allowed this to happen. In one way he was amused... it bespoke of how attached he was to Justin. Of that he couldn’t be more pleased. On the other hand, it wasn’t very responsible behavior for the man he hoped to convince in the near future to become King. Brahim should have taken precautions that such didn’t happen. Despite that he had pacified the officials... it didn’t look good on either Brahim or their country.

  
  
Brian snarled. “Taylor. I didn’t think he had the balls to mess with me after our encounters in Pittsburgh.”

  
  
  
“My dad didn’t even connect you to being a Prince,” Justin spoke up in defense.

  
  
  
Brian gave Justin a silencing glare, before he continued, “I have a feeling he has now.” He looked to his grandfather, his eyes angry yet apologetic. “We can leave immediately, Grandfather. I don’t want my actions to reflect badly either on you or Brakania.”

  
  
  
“Nonsense, Brahim. It’s handled easily enough. I just can’t believe you haven’t been taking care of such a minor detail. Justin merely needs to phone his mother. If he assures her that he is well and happy here, the matter should drop.”

  
  
  
Justin laughed. “My mom? That makes sense. She  _would_  make that phone call. I couldn’t imagine my dad doing that.”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, coming to the same conclusion once he had thought it over. “Okay. I’ll have Justin call his mother.” He looked at his grandfather shrewdly. “You didn’t call us over for only this. I know you could have resolved this with a simple phone call. There’s something else, isn’t there?”

  
  
  
King Salah nodded. He looked to Justin with a warm smile. “Justin, would you go make your call now? Take as long as you like. A member of my staff will direct you to a phone to use in private. I have some business to discuss with Brahim.”

  
  
  
Justin nodded before standing to his feet. He bowed slightly before the King before telling him, “Of course, Your Highness. I will reassure my mother, and let her know I will be home in less than weeks. That should pacify her.”

  
  
  
The King narrowed his eyes on Justin’s statement, finding that to be less than pleasing. He looked towards Brahim, instantly seeing how his grandson’s back stiffened at the reminder. He smiled to himself.  _No, I don’t think you will be, young Justin. My persuasive grandson can make much happen in that time. He just needs to lose his stubborn streak and admit how badly he wants you here._  “Very well, Justin. Feel free to enjoy the grounds if you like afterwards. Brahim and I shouldn’t be long.”

  
  
  
They both silently watched Justin’s departure, Brian averting his eyes quickest... his face staring stonily ahead. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at Justin’s announcement. Brian was well aware of their terms... he had established them. It bothered him that it was so alarming – that wasn’t his way. Already he should have been satiated with the blond... but, that was far from the case.

  
  
  
Looking at him knowingly, the King said, “Regretting your arrangement already? Two weeks is a long time, Brahim. I don’t get the impression Justin is eager for it to end either.”

  
  
  
Brian shrugged indifferently. “Doesn’t matter. That’s the deal. It’s longer than I ever spend with one man. I don’t see why it should be any different with him.”

  
  
  
“You don’t fool me, Brahim. Deep feelings have developed between the two of you. In fact, they’ve grown since your last visit. However, I’m not going to interfere in that. I know in time that will work out.” The King took in a deep breath, before he asked, “Have you given any further thought to my request for an heir... and Lindsay providing that for you?”

  
  
  
“Not a lot.” Brian smirked. “It hasn’t been the most pressing thing on my mind.”

  
  
  
“Of course not. Despite that, it’s time to approach the matter again. I’ve spoken with Lindsay, and she is in favor of the idea. She will accept our terms and give you exclusive rights.”

  
  
  
Brian visibly shuddered. “I know nothing about raising a child... nor do I plan on settling indefinitely in Brakania.”

  
  
  
The King averted his eyes, not wanting his grandson to see the pain that instantly appeared in them. “That’s fine, Brahim. Lindsay can raise the child until it’s time for him to take my place.”

  
  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting that it could be a girl? I doubt the country as much as it has progressed is ready for such leadership.”

  
  
  
“You are correct. We really need a male child. If that doesn’t happen initially, we can always try again.” His eyes were filled with fatigue and concern as he looked at his beloved grandson. “I’m not getting any younger, Brahim. Something needs to be done. If you were more inclined to accept your place I wouldn’t worry so much. In either event – you need an heir.”

  
  
  
Brian looked intently at his grandfather, the hard lines of his face etched in determination, yet something else was there. It was a quality he had picked up on his return, but hadn’t pushed for it at the time. One, he had been clearly distracted... and two, he didn’t like to think of this strong man that he had idolized for most of his life as being vulnerable. “Grandfather?” Brian asked with a slight catch in his voice. “Have you been unwell?”

  
  
  
“I had a slight episode a year ago...” the King answered, studiously avoiding his grandson’s watchful gaze.

  
  
  
“Episode? How slight?” Brian prodded further.

  
  
  
“A mild heart attack.”

  
  
  
Brian stood up, running a hand through his hair... eyes moving around wildly. “Why wasn’t I told? I should have been here!”

  
  
  
“Brahim, there was nothing you could do. The doctor said if I eased my load a bit, which I have, I would have many years yet. I am on heart medication... but, it is under control now.”

  
  
  
“Right,” Brian answered, beginning to pace, back and forth... his mind moving a mile a minute. “You don’t need any added stress.”

  
  
  
King Salah sighed deeply. He didn’t want Brahim to make this decision based on his heart condition. He hadn’t called his grandson home for that express reason. There wasn’t a doubt that he wanted Brahim here in Brakania, and without question as the future King... but not as the result of guilt. He knew Brahim had a love for this land and its people. In time he felt it would be more accepted. Young Justin was changing his grandson in so many ways. He couldn’t be more pleased about that. It was only a matter of Brahim embracing those changes. Knowing his grandson as he did, that would take some time. He only hoped that Justin would have the patience to wait for the man Brahim was meant to be. Gruffly, he told him, “Brahim, I don’t want you to do this out of guilt. I want you to do this because you feel it to be the right thing to do.”

  
  
  
“It is the right thing to do, Grandfather. I’ve known this from the moment you mentioned it.” Taking a deep breath, Brian nodded his agreement, the words of acceptance quickly tumbling from his mouth. “I’ll do it. Go ahead and make any arrangements necessary for this process. I only insist that my custody is a binding, legal agreement. Lindsay might be willing now... but, should the time come that I want my child with me exclusively or you need him to take the throne – I want no problems.”

  
  
  
“Yes. I don’t envision Lindsay creating any problems, but you and the child must be protected.” King Salah knew there was a vital part of this equation that his grandson probably hadn’t considered. “There’s just one thing, Brahim. This needs to be done before we proceed further.”

  
  
  
“What’s that, Sire?” Brahim asked, looking at his grandfather questioningly.

  
  
  
King Salah stood to his feet, moving back and forth, similar to the pacing his grandson had done mere moments ago. “I hate this part of the arrangement. I know it isn’t what you want for your life... but, it is necessary.”

  
  
  
“What’s that?” Brian asked warily.

  
  
  
“The heir to the throne must have legitimacy. You will need to marry Lindsay as soon as it can be arranged. Only then can we proceed.” King Salah looked away from the dismay in Brahim’s eyes, not wishing to see how much this pained his grandson. It was clear to his own astute eyes that Brahim had fallen hard for Justin. He may be far from admitting it, but his grandson’s formerly cold heart was now involved. This wouldn’t be easy for him.

  
  
  
“No fucking way!” Brian exploded, his face paling under his grandfather’s reproachful glare.

  
  
  
“I’m not going to call you to task on that one. I realize you’re upset.” He sighed deeply, moving toward his grandson... both of them so caught up in the moment that they didn’t see Justin stepping through the slightly opened doorway. “We both know this is the only way, Brahim. It can be dissolved a respectful time afterwards.”

  
  
  
Brian shook his head, knowing this would be the most wretched ordeal of his life. She’d better get pregnant fucking fast! “Fine,” Brian growled aloud. “I will marry Lindsay.”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened at the sound of the words he heard tumbling from his lover’s mouth, words he never had expected to hear. He stepped forward, unable to still the tears from materializing in his eyes. “M-marry? Did I hear you right, Brian? You’re getting married?”

  
  
  
King Salah groaned. He would have never brought this pain down on Justin for anything in the world. Brakania needed a King. Regardless if Brahim ever accepted his place, the line still needed to continue. His voice soft spoken, he motioned him inside. “Please come inside, Justin. It’s not as bad as it sounds. Allow me to explain.”

  
  
  
“It doesn’t appear as if an explanation is required, Your Highness. Brian’s words were quite clear.”

  
  
  
Brian advanced forward, his stance aggressive. He didn’t fucking need this right now. His life had only moments ago been completely transformed... and now, his little blond ball of fire seemed set to unload on him. His voice was even and chilling as he spoke, “You will  _never_  use that tone with the King. And, you will show him the respect he is due by following his instructions.”

  
  
  
Justin looked apologetically at the King. “Forgive me, Your Highness. I meant no disrespect.” His eyes became colder as he looked back towards Brian. “This changes everything, Brian. I want out of our agreement. In addition, I want to go home. Today!”

  
  
  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Craig’s eyes bulged as he nearly dropped his cup of coffee onto the floor. The only thing saving the moment was his other hand instinctively reaching to catch the slipping cup. He winced as a few hot drops fell onto his hand, his eyes trained on his wife in disbelief as he placed the cup safely back on the table. “Would you mind repeating that, Jennifer?”

  
  
  
She looked at his hand in concern. “Are you alright? I’ll get something for your hand...”

  
  
  
“It’s fine.” Craig mentally counted to ten, knowing his voice had been more of a bark than a tone of civilized conversation. “Tell me what you did so I have a better understanding on what I need to do to fix it.”

  
  
  
“There’s nothing to fix. I handled it,” she snapped, angry that her husband found her unable to handle the simplest of tasks.

  
  
  
“Handled it? You called The United Nations on the grounds that you hadn’t heard from Justin for a few days.” Craig shook his head back and forth. “There was no cause for that, Jennifer. We had no reason to believe he was in trouble. In case you forgot – he made that trip willingly!”

  
  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes incredulously. “He didn’t know that Brian Kinney, the man that  _you_  brought into his life was in fact an Arab prince!”

  
  
  
“It doesn’t really matter. I spoke with Vance, and he assured me this was a legitimate job. I told you that... in which case – the matter should have been closed,” Craig grumbled, staring at his wife ambivalently. He could only imagine how much this had annoyed Brian... and that somehow that anger would find its way to his door.

  
  
  
“Perhaps it should have been... but, I still had concerns. Now that I’ve heard from Justin I feel much better.”

  
  
  
Craig didn’t say so, but he was relieved Jennifer had heard from Justin as well. He didn’t think Brian would ever harm him. It was more than apparent during his brief visit how he regarded Justin. His stalking of his son in front of his very eyes had filled him with disgust. How he wished Justin would chose to live his life as a normal young man... but, there wasn’t anything he could do about that. “Did you speak long?”

  
  
  
Jennifer took a small bite of cheesecake, followed with a sip of coffee before she nodded in answer. “About fifteen minutes. He seemed very excited... and surprisingly, happy.”

  
  
  
“Well, Justin does tend to romanticize his work. In a foreign land there’s probably much more material to capture his attention.” Craig inwardly shuddered as he thought of the man that had obviously lured him there and what he was probably doing to utilize his son’s time.

  
  
  
“Apparently so,” Jennifer mused.

  
  
  
Craig snorted, immediately realizing where Justin inherited his romanticism. “In your conversation did you get any sort of return date from him?”

  
  
  
“Well, he said originally he planned on coming home in about two weeks... but, I get the feeling that might change.”

  
  
  
“Why’s that?” Craig asked with a frown, knowing Kinney had to be behind that.

  
  
  
“I didn’t get all the particulars, but he said he was working on a surprise for the King. I got the impression this was very important to him,” Jennifer responded, remembering the excitement in Justin’s voice.

  
  
  
Craig scowled. “He’s certainly becoming close to people he’s barely met.”

  
  
  
“Yes, I agree.” Jennifer stood from the table, beginning to clear their dishes away. “The thing is, I have never heard him more content. I have to wonder the reason for that.”

  
  
  
An eye roll followed his wife’s retreat. He didn’t have to wonder about that. Somehow Kinney had shown another face to Justin and charmed him despite everything. His once strong and astute son had become weakened by a predator. He doubted Justin would ever be the same again. The more he thought about it, he wondered how long those two weeks would be extended. In fact, he wondered if he’d ever see Justin on American soil again.

 

* * *

 

  
Brian’s eyes flared in primal rage  _and_  disbelief... nostrils flaring as he moved closer to his beautiful, hot-headed lover. Sneering, Brian answered, “The deal was non-negotiable – if you recall. Two weeks in my bed. I do believe we still have much of that remaining.”

  
  
  
“You actually think I will return there after hearing of your marriage? Was you even going to tell me?” Justin demanded, his voice continuing to rise... eyes shooting daggers at the Prince that now hovered over him.

  
  
  
Laughing mockingly, Brian reached out to stroke the side of Justin’s face, his back tensing in anger when his blond jerked away. “You dare to pull away from me, boy? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with here?” Brian’s breath became ragged as his eyes devoured Justin’s face in mindless fury. “My impending marriage was just decided... and I fail to see what it has to do with you. You are leaving in two weeks time, right? You would be gone long before I married her.”

  
  
  
King Salah rolled his eyes. He knew he had to shut this down before any of the staff overheard. Justin’s brazen attitude with Brahim was publicly unacceptable – regardless of the fact that his rebellious grandson was being an ass. His voice lowered, a tone that would tell his grandson that acquiescence needed to be swift. “I will repeat myself one more time. Only one more. Close the door. This needs to be handled privately.”

  
  
  
Justin crossed his arms across his chest belligerently. “I will talk with you, King Salah. But, I’d prefer it to be alone.”

  
  
  
“I don’t think so, little fucker!” Brian growled.

  
  
  
The King bit his lip to still his laughter. This precocious yet adorable blond slip of a boy had his arrogant grandson wrapped around his finger – yet neither of them knew it. Brahim was falling head over heels for Justin. It was in everything he did. There was no way Brahim would be allowing Justin to leave in two weeks time. He didn’t know how his cunning grandson would convince Justin to stay... but he knew he would. Forcing his humor to the side, he clipped out his order, knowing his grandson would be duty bound to comply. “Brahim, I agree with Justin. Hostilities are intense at this moment. I’d like to speak with Justin privately.”

  
  
  
“As you wish, Grandfather. However, it’s really not necessary. Justin needs to understand his position here... and that he does not place commands. I rule over him.” His gaze burned over his angry captive. “He needs to accept that.”

  
  
  
King Salah shook his head sadly. “You have much to learn, Brahim. I think this young man can teach it to you. Now, leave us... and don’t return until summoned. Close the door on your way out, and inform my staff I am not to be disturbed.”

  
  
  
Brian reluctantly backed away from Justin, bowing respectfully to his King. Before stalking out the door, he gave Justin his –  _I’ll get you when we’re alone_  – look. Justin glared at his retreating back until the door was closed behind him. He hung his head in shame. “I apologize for my outburst, Your Highness. You didn’t need to be caught in the middle of it. He just makes me so---"

  
  
  
The King gestured him over to a different seating area, an ancient looking sofa with surrounding chairs that perfectly matched. “He has that effect on many, my child. Please sit with me. I’d like to explain some things to you.”

  
  
  
Justin nodded, following the King, frowning slightly at the slow, measured steps the older man took. When they both were seated, Justin asked him in concern, “Are you feeling okay, Your Highness?”

  
  
  
King Salah smiled at Justin, fatigue and unease more than present in his eyes. “I have good and bad days. This looks to be one of the bad ones. I’ll get through it, though.”

  
  
  
“Is there anything I can do?” Justin asked, hating the thought of this man being in any sort of pain.

  
  
  
“That remains to be seen,” he returned ominously. Looking at him shrewdly, he spoke, “I don’t know much of this two week arrangement you have with my grandson... but, I think we both know it isn’t what either of you want.”

  
  
  
Justin shrugged. “A deal is a deal. And, your grandson isn’t the sort for commitment. Of course, that’s finished now that I heard his little announcement.”

  
  
  
“We’ll get back to you and Brahim... for now, I’d like to discuss the marriage.” His stern gaze softened when encountering the brief flash of distress in Justin’s eyes.  _Ahhhh, this boy had it bad for Brahim. He wished there was another way... but the heir was vital to the future of Brakania._  “This is not a union of love, Justin. In truth, Brahim hasn’t even looked on Lindsay since they were much younger.”

  
  
  
“An arranged marriage? That still goes on?” Justin asked incredulously.

  
  
  
“That isn’t exactly what this is, Justin. But, arranged marriages do still exist in many different cultures.”

  
  
  
Justin shook his head clearly not understanding. “Okay. Then, what is this?”

  
  
  
“Brahim is really making what is a supreme sacrifice for him. I am getting old, Justin. I can’t rule forever. We need an El Khadir heir to take the throne. Brahim doesn’t want this life... that leaves only one alternative.”

  
  
  
“His son,” Justin answered, the light quickly dawning. “He’s going to have sex with a girl he hasn’t seen for years. I’m not sure how well that will work in his case.”

  
  
  
King Salah laughed. “Of course not. I agree. I don’t think Brahim could manage his sacrifice quite that far. This conception will be done by artificial insemination.”

  
  
  
“I see. So, no actual consummation of marriage?” Justin didn’t know why this bothered him so much, but he hated the thought of this woman giving Brian a child – an heir to the throne – knowing that he wouldn’t be sleeping with her, made it slightly better. “Will they remain together?”

  
  
  
“No. I would never ask that of my grandson. Once the heir is born, they can dissolve the marriage. The child must have legitimacy.”

  
  
  
“And, this Lindsay has agreed to that?” Justin asked, finding it hard to believe any woman would so easily birth a child to hand him over... and lose the lifestyle of a princess in the process.

  
  
  
Nodding, he answered, “She will have a life of luxury for her efforts, and of course, as long as she remains in Brakania she can see the child whenever she wishes. She isn’t in love with Brahim, either. A life of prestige awaits her for being the mother of the future King. Her compensation will be immense.”

  
  
  
“Perhaps I overreacted a bit. I guess I thought Brian had been hiding some long lost lover, and continued to play his games with me while he worked that out.” Justin blushed, hoping he wasn’t revealing feelings that he wasn’t comfortable with being known.

  
  
  
“Justin, I don’t intend to meddle in your private business with my grandson... but, let’s be honest here. You reacted as you did because you care so much for him. I doubt it was expected or intended, but you have very deep feelings for him. Believe it or not, those feelings are returned.” King Salah looked at the young man intently, never doubted his assertions for one moment.

  
  
  
Justin smiled sadly. “No. He just wants me. I don’t doubt he could replace me in a moment.”

  
  
  
“Oh no. You are so wrong. I know him better than anyone. His parents did such damage to him before I took him to raise. The coldness you see in him was their only legacy to him. However, Brahim is changing – albeit slowly. There is much hope for the two of you. This marriage doesn’t affect that.” He smiled warmly at Justin, before he continued, “That change has been since he brought you here. The more attached he becomes to you, the more he changes. For once, I have hope for his future when I am gone.”

  
  
  
“Gone?” Justin asked, his eyes moving over the King’s face. “You are unwell, aren’t you, Sir?”

  
  
  
“I had a heart attack a year ago. It was touch and go for awhile. I am strong and very determined, though.”

  
  
  
“Yes. I can see that.” He frowned as he wondered how Brian had coped with that. “Was Brian here with you? I can’t imagine him not travelling from any distance to be with you at such a time.”

  
  
  
King Salah shook his head. “Brahim just found out this morning when I told him, although I didn’t tell him how bad it really was.”

  
  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked, instantly finding himself outraged on Brian’s behalf. “He adores you. I know he would have wanted to be here.”

  
  
  
“I know... and I wanted him here more than anything. However, I know him. He would have walked away from his life and took his place as King. A life he doesn’t seem to want. As much as I want him to take his rightful place, I don’t want him driven to do so out of guilt or obligation. I want Brahim to wear that crown because it’s what he feels is right – for both himself and the people of Brakania.”

  
  
  
Justin looked at the King in an awed expression. “I do admire you, Your Highness. You are a noble, strong and fair ruler. I truly hope whoever takes your place as King, does so with your integrity.”

  
  
  
“Thank you, Justin. You are a remarkable young man.” He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t let this young man walk out of his grandson’s life. This young man was truly Brahim’s equal in so many ways. Brahim would never care for another as he did Justin... and he had the feeling the same was true with Justin. “Will you make me a promise, Justin?”

  
  
  
“Sure.” Justin couldn’t believe he had agreed without hearing the King’s request. His trust in this man had been immediate from their very first meeting.

  
  
  
“I know Brahim can be trying much of the time... but, he does have a heart. One that is displaying more every day... and this is due to you. Please stay for the two weeks. I hope it turns into a much longer stay... but beyond that I won’t press. I’m just asking that you stay the time you agreed to... and get to know him better.”

  
  
  
Justin’s nose crinkled as he thought that over. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

  
  
  
“If you hesitate because of your feelings, there’s really no point. You’ve fallen in love with my grandson. Haven’t you, Justin?”

  
  
  
Lowering his head, Justin sighed deeply. “Yes, I think I have.”

  
  
  
King Salah felt his heart soaring. This boy was the key to fully evolving Brahim, and undoing the damage his worthless parents had evoked. It would just take time and much patience. “Don’t give up on him. Unless you don’t think he’s worth fighting for.”

  
  
  
Justin lifted his head, smirking at the King knowingly. “Very clever, Your Highness. Fine. I won’t run away. I’m not sure Brian is looking for the same things as I am, but yes... your grandson is definitely worth fighting for.”

  
  
  
“Fight for him, then.” He patted Justin’s hand reassuringly. “I have a feeling you can tame the savage beast in him... and I’m going to enjoy watching as it all comes together – for both of you.”

  
  
  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Justin slid to the farthest corner of the jeep as they made their way back to Brian’s home. His head was tilted high as he looked out the window, in truth looking anywhere but in the direction of the domineering Prince that was seated next to him. He nearly jumped when he felt Brian’s hand settling on his leg. Utilizing all the control he possessed, Justin tilted his neck back further, continuing to look outside.

  
  
  
“If you arch your neck any further, you’ll undoubtedly strain it.” Brian moved closer as he whispered the words, his breath falling hotly onto the blond’s arched and accessible neck. His hand began to rub up and down Justin’s leg. “I think we both know that is  _not_  the manner I wish for you to become stiff.”

  
  
  
“Do you ever think about anything else?” Justin snapped, continuing to stare out the window... giving the impression he was avoiding Brian’s amorous advances; of course, both of them knowing that to be anything but the truth.

  
  
  
Brian’s tongue slid along Justin’s neck, his breathing quickly escalating. His voice came out in a soft, whispery purr, one that could be fashioned of the richest velvet. “Admit it, Justin. Its always made you hot knowing how badly I want you. Even back in Pittsburgh, you burned knowing my desire for you was so feral.”

  
  
  
Justin shrugged, unconsciously angling his neck further into Brian’s mouth. “I think anyone would find such admiration stimulating.”

  
  
  
“Stimulating?” Brian growled, his mouth opening fully against the throbbing pulse in Justin’s neck. His hand slid further up his leg, quickly finding his mark. He chuckled lustfully against Justin’s warming flesh. “Your cock is hard, Justin. You want me... and fuck, do I want to be inside you.”

  
  
  
“B-Brian, not here.” Justin looked nervously up at the driver. “We’re not alone.”

  
  
  
“He’s trained not to look,” Brian hissed, his mouth moving hotly along Justin’s skin, his hand squeezing Justin’s rapidly expanding cock. “I can’t wait to get back home. I’m going to taste every inch of you... and then I am going to pound into your tight little ass – over and over again.”

  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian’s fingers began to knead his engorged flesh, knowing any resolve he may have had to resist his many charms was evaporating fast. At last he turned his head, if for no other reason  than to dislodge the mouth attached to his throat as if famished for the very taste of him. As he met the lust in Brian’s eyes, Justin realized that might have been a grave error. Justin couldn’t look away from the determination clearly defined within Brian’s eyes. In this instant, Brian looked all of the desert beast he was reputed to be. Justin knew there would be no forestalling Brian’s desires when they returned. The Prince was hungry in a way he hadn’t been since their initial encounters back in Pittsburgh. Brian had been a hunter, stalking and maneuvering his prey. He was even more so now.

  
  
  
His voice low and husky, Justin asked, “So, you’ve disregarded the idea of paybacks?”

  
  
  
“Payback? Whatever are you speaking of, little captive?” Brian purred, the blaze in his eyes darkening as he followed the movement of Justin’s lips, reluctantly pulling his hand free from the blond’s dick, knowing he didn’t need the distraction as he tried to talk to this utter temptation.

  
  
  
Justin gritted his teeth. “Little captive? God, how I hate that. Precisely the sort of thing that led to my outburst earlier.”

  
  
  
“You are very outspoken and passionate... both being qualities that turn me on, however there is a time and place for them.”

  
  
  
“Perhaps, but your grandfather didn’t seem to mind,” Justin needlessly reminded.

  
  
  
Brian grunted. “That’s merely because you have somehow wrapped him around your finger. Trust me, not an easy feat.”

  
  
  
“I am very fond of him too. In fact, as upset as I was with you, he was the only one that could have convinced me to stay...” Justin answered, remembering his talk with King Salah only too well. Now he wasn’t so sure that had been the best decision for him.

  
  
  
“You do realize I wouldn’t have released you from our two-week agreement. I am glad you decided to uphold it of your own accord... but that’s entirely irrelevant. I would not have let you go,” Brian told him emphatically, leaving no doubt to the truth of his words. Brian’s eyes once more honed in on the lips he ached to devour. Huskily he added, “Admit it, Justin – you didn’t really want to leave me. In fact, you are becoming attached to both me and my land.”

  
  
  
Justin shrugged, unwilling to admit the obvious... knowing that was the one weakness he would be a fool to unveil. “Your land is beautiful. Actually, it’s hard for me to imagine you having left here to make a life elsewhere.”

  
  
  
“My life is complicated here.” Brian glanced out the window, seeing they were swiftly nearing his estate. He frowned in the realization. Much as he wanted to be back home and comfortable with Justin at his side, chatting had not been how he had anticipated spending the long ride. The fact that this boy unsettled him so deeply was a concern to him. He had no experience with this. Whether it was a concern that became verbalized or not – he dreaded the day when Justin was free to leave him. He was a man of his word, adhering to their agreement wasn’t in question; however, it wasn’t what he wanted with Justin. Somehow he had to get Justin to ask to prolong his stay in Brakania. That was the terms of the agreement. Should Justin ask to extend his stay for any reason, he was then bound to stay until Brian decided otherwise. His stormy eyes sweeping over the gorgeous blond, Brian accepted that he desired this arrangement to continue far beyond those two weeks. Quirking a brow, Brian decided to prod him further. “That wasn’t a complete answer, was it? Your fondness for me has grown. I’d say your actions today only solidify that.”

  
  
  
A spark of anger flickered in blue eyes, unbeknownst to Justin further stimulating the Prince bent on possessing him. “That means nothing, Brian. I was enraged when I heard of your impending engagement thinking you were merely using me; reordering my life on a whim to pass the time while you awaited your Princess.”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “I know you don’t believe that. You were jealous, Justin. Look me in the eye and tell me you weren’t consumed with jealousy thinking of me in her bed. I can admit it if our positions were reversed. I don’t do jealousy... but I do know this – I can’t stand the thought of you in someone else’s bed... male or female.”

  
  
  
Justin swallowed deeply, his eyes falling deeply into hazel eyes that for the first time began to show genuine emotion that was much more than simple lust. “Fine. It bothered me. I know it shouldn’t. Your reputation is quite renowned. You don’t succumb to romantic attachments. The day will come when you are done with me. I know this in my head. Then, life goes back to normal.”

  
  
  
“Let’s not overthink this, Justin. We have much of the two weeks remaining. I think we should live in the moment, and not focus on any what-ifs. Time has a way of working things out.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Justin answered almost hollowly, “Time. Yes, right. The more time that goes by the sooner my stay is over. That certainly puts things in perspective.”

  
  
  
“Justin, look at me.” Brian’s tone was demanding, that authoritative voice that always produced results. He waited for Justin’s eyes to rest fully on him. Grasping his chin firmly in hand, Brian rasped huskily, “No more reminders regarding the duration of your stay or our agreement. We both know when the two weeks ends. Discussing it isn’t necessary.” Brian reached a long finger out to trace along Justin’s full and seductive lips. “I think we’ve talked enough for now. I want to continue our exploration. As we’re almost home a kiss will suffice for now.”

  
  
  
A sultry smile passed across Justin’s lips, his tongue deliberately slipping out to moisten his lips... his knowledge of Brian becoming more thorough each day. Brian always seemed fascinated by the movement of his lips, whether the arrogant Prince realized it or not. Any use of his tongue only seemed to entice Brian more fully. “I think I can manage a kiss,  _Your Highness_.”

  
  
  
“Impertinent little twat. I can’t wait to get you in my bed...” Brian growled fiercely. Brian couldn’t wait any longer to claim his prize, the temptation of Justin’s lips one that he could never resist. Sliding his hand from Justin’s chin, he slid it around to the back of his neck, pulling him forward into his arms... his mouth crashing down on the receptive blond’s. Brian’s fingers slid in and out of the blond strands, tugging him even closer into the heat of his own mouth, his tongue sinuously striking out to engage the one that so vexed him. His breathing quickly became erratic as their mouths ate the other, Brian’s satisfaction growing upon realizing a similar reaction was echoed within Justin.

  
  
  
“Mmmm,” Justin couldn’t help but to moan as their tongues engaged in battle, in this moment hating the clothing that separated them more than anything. He couldn’t still the words that tumbled from his lips, ones that he knew would further arouse the lust-driven Prince. “I want you, Brian. So badly...”

  
  
  
Brian hissed in response, his hands yanking Justin to fall into his lap, his arms positioning Justin’s head to fall back against his shoulder as he devoured the ripe sweetness of the blond’s mouth in a hunger he’d never known before this man. He pulled his lips free long enough to grate, “It’s good that we’re home now. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be feeling me for a long time to come.” He slanted his mouth against Justin’s again, his lips moving feverishly against the ones that had began to work as an addictive agent, the realization in the back of his mind – he would never get enough of him. Not ever. Somehow he would find a way to convince Justin to stay. Despite having a large portion of their agreed time remaining, Brian knew it wouldn’t be enough. There was no way he could let him go. How he would accomplish that remained to be determined.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
“Your Highness, it’s so wonderful to see you again,” Lindsay cooed as she kneeled beside the King.

  
  
  
“Rise, my child.” King Salah looked at her closely, nodding in further acceptance of his choice. “Please sit with me.”

  
  
  
She rose to her feet before moving slowly to his side, smiling at him fondly. “I was happy to receive your invitation. I trust this means that Brahim has agreed to your proposition.”

  
  
  
“He has, but with stipulations, ones that I fully support.” The King had every intention of outlining each one and seeing that Lindsay signed off on them. This was all for nothing if Brahim didn’t have full control over the raising of his heir and future ruler. “I have a legal document prepared. Of course, you can have your own legal counsel look it over before you sign.”

  
  
  
Lindsay took the offered document, uncertain of how she felt about her child seeming to be more of a business arrangement... .but, under the circumstances she could understand the King’s haste. Undoubtedly, King Salah wasn’t getting any younger, and to date, Brahim had shown no desire in replacing him. That was fine with her. She more than liked the prospect of her son being the future King of Brakania. It didn’t matter if she remained as Brahim’s wife, she would still be a Princess, and the mother of the King. That was a position of power that more than appealed to her. Of course, she would be lying to herself if she didn't entertain what life could be like as the Queen of Brakania. At this point that didn't seem very likely. Lindsay decided she would cast that dream aside - at least for now. She smiled sweetly. “I’m sure everything is in order, but I will have my attorney look it over.”

  
  
  
“Excellent. You are welcome to stay here in the meantime. I was hoping for the wedding to be scheduled as soon as the signatures are complete,” King Salah told her, knowing he needed to act quickly. He didn’t think Brahim would change his mind, but he wasn’t a man to leave anything to chance; not to mention – he would like to see the birth of his great-grandson in his lifetime.

  
  
  
“That sounds wonderful.” She looked around curiously. “I don’t see Brahim. I had assumed he’d be here when I arrived.”

  
  
  
“No, he is back at his home. I thought it best to work out all the legalities. Then, I will plan a formal dinner and hopefully your engagement could be announced.” The King looked at her closely, trying to decide how much she knew about Brahim’s life; in particular, how much he should tell her about Justin.

  
  
  
Lindsay watched the King thoughtfully. “I think I should tell you that rumors of your grandson’s recent exploits has been widely spread – at least here in Brakania.”

  
  
  
“What exactly are you saying, Lindsay?” King Salah demanded brusquely, uncertain if he liked what it appeared she could be leading up to suggesting.

  
  
  
“Well, I think it’s a well known fact just where Brahim’s preferences lie – and, I have no problem with that... but how does that look in light of our marriage? I don’t intend on entering into this alliance to be made to look the fool. He really needs to practice some discretion.” She raised her head to stare the King in the eye.

  
  
  
King Salah colored bright red in his anger. “Lindsay, you need to remember this is basically a marriage of convenience. You are going to be rewarded generously for your part in it. Not to mention being the mother of the future King. I will speak to Brahim regarding discretion... however, I will not ask him to alter his life or any current relationship. That is his decision alone.” His eyes drilled into hers for long moments, before he added, "I don't expect to have this discussion again."

  
  
  
“I understand, Your Highness.” She lowered her head as she processed that information. Relationship, the King had said. Brahim didn’t do relationships of any kind. There had been something in the King’s tone. It had almost sounded protective. For some reason she hadn’t felt it to be directed towards Brahim. And if not, to whom? One thing was for certain - something significant was happening in Brahim’s life... and she didn’t intend on allowing it to interfere with her goals.

  
  
  
The King watched Brahim’s future wife cautiously, hoping he had made the right choice. He felt he had made the only one he could make. Lindsay didn’t harbor any love for Brahim, however she was ambitious. Perhaps too much so. He would need to watch her closely. Everything was covered in the document that awaited her signature. There was no way she could legally take Brahim’s child away at the time of the dissolution of their marriage. And yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling she was plotting something. It was obvious she knew all about Justin and wasn’t in favor of Brahim’s attachment to him. He wouldn’t allow her to cause any discord there. Brahim was falling in love with Justin, and he completely supported them.

  
  
  
He would speak with Brahim regarding his suspicions in a few days. He wanted to observe Lindsay closely in the meantime. His grandson’s happiness meant more to him than anything. He would not allow anyone to destroy what Brahim had now found with Justin. Lindsay would be kept under control and under close supervision. Once the child was born, she could be extricated from their lives. Then, Brahim could work towards a fuller life... one that he hoped led Brahim towards accepting his true destiny.

  
  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

“Grab onto the rails,” the voice hissed, teeth nipping at the neck that strained and arched backwards, his tongue sliding out to soothe the impassioned nips. “That’s it...” a growl of approval followed. “What did I warn you of, little boy?”

  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian’s cock slammed into him – over and over again – barely able to comprehend the words his lover spoke. He was mindless in his passion for Brian. A passion that seemed would never abate. He knew he’d asked him a question... yet, it was one he couldn’t find the answer for. As his hands gripped the bars tightly, Justin panted out his response, “I-I can’t remember now.”

  
  
  
Brian laughed. It was a low, vibrating sound... one born of his lust, not of any sort of humor. Sweat dripped from his upper torso, he continued to pound into the body beneath him, the tightness of Justin’s ass driving him quickly out of his mind. He licked a path across Justin’s shoulder until his lips were blowing heatedly against pale, yet flushed skin. His cock continuing to hammer along, Brian rasped, “How about I remind you then. I think you’ll find my actions to resemble my words...”

  
  
  
One hand reached underneath to grasp Justin’s leaking cock, the other slapped at the perfect ass his cock was currently paying frenzied homage. Brian licked, sucked, nipped at every expanse of skin his mouth could find... nothing being enough; his most sobering thought – would anything ever be enough with this blond. He shook his head, determined not to overthink this and do what he needed to do most – fuck this irresistible boy into oblivion. Brian began to jerk Justin’s turgid cock in rhythm with his motions, his own cock hitting Justin’s sweet spot with each thrust... his lust palpable, his determination continuously growing to totally possess this boy in every way possible.

  
  
  
Justin’s hands tightened on the rails until the point where they actually hurt, grunts and moans passing from his lips. He had never felt so lost, nor so much in need. All he wanted was the pleasure that he knew only Brian could give him. Nothing else really mattered right now. When Brian began to slow his movements, Justin was cognizant enough to know that his aggressive lover was awaiting a response. Fuck. Even now Brian maintained his supreme control and arrogance. Justin knew Brian was in just as much need as he was. This effort had to be affecting him just as deeply. “I r-remember,” Justin gritted out through clenched teeth. “Although you’re an ass making your point now.”

  
  
  
Brian growled, his cock slamming into the blond beauty beneath him. “Not smart to test the man whose cock is presently plowing your ass!”

  
  
  
“Enough with your games of domination,  _Your Highness_. Play them later... for now just fucking finish this!” Justin demanded, his hips arching back and forth – both in the direction of Brian’s palm that cupped his dick, and his sheathed length that now claimed him more thoroughly than ever before.

  
  
  
A husky laugh followed as Brian increased all of his movements. “Bossiest bottom I’ve ever had.”

  
  
  
“Hmmmph,” Justin gasped, feeling that release was swiftly approaching them both, he brassily told him, “Or ever will have.”

  
  
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Brian grunted, moving in a relentless pace, intent on making Justin scream out his release, just as he was blissfully finding his own. Feeling how close he was, Brian elicited a low husky growl, “Just let go, Justin. Now isn’t the time to fight me.”

  
  
  
Justin felt the quiver overtaking him that signaled his spiraling release. In truth, he’d stopped fighting him a long time ago... at least in regards to this. As his body shook and gave itself over to the pleasure that he’d only ever known with Brian, he realized his contentment had never been more absolute. His biggest fear being that in a little over a week he’d be boarding a plane back to Pittsburgh; a return to what he now knew had been a boring and even empty life, and one that wouldn’t have this man in it. Coming back down to earth, accepting even more fully his growing love and need for this impossible man... a man that had so many different layers; sadly, all of which he didn’t think he’d have the time to really explore.

  
  
  
Brian sat up on the side of his enormous bed, discarding the well filled condom, his hand reaching out to stroke along the long expanse of Justin’s perfect back. “So beautiful,” he whispered, wishing he could still the words from escaping, yet once again finding himself overwhelmed by this unique blond boy that continued to so enrapture him. Brian smiled as he watched Justin stretching languorously, the sight immediately causing a returning twitch in his dick. He swatted him playfully on the ass, pausing to stroke it, a look of admiration in his eyes as he drank in the sight. “Careful there, little twat. You won’t get to go play with your paints and chalks if you continue to tease me.”

  
  
  
Flopping over onto his back, Justin smirked as he watched Brian’s eyes trail along the front view of him, pleased to see that the lusty prince/financier was equally as entranced with the front side of him. With a slight click of his tongue, he responded, “As tempting as any other offers might be, I do think it prudent I go and – what was it – play with my chalks?” His voice dropped to one of a conspiratorial fashion. “That’s rather cute, by the way.”

  
  
  
Drolly, Brian returned, “I do try.” He strode naked to his massive walk-in closet, retrieving a clean suit and robe, before he looked back towards Justin with what appeared to be genuine regret in his eyes. “I guess it’s just as well. There are tedious matters that require my hands-on attention... and it’s certainly not being done here in bed with you.”

  
  
  
“Indeed not.” Justin was quick to agree. Justin’s eyes became smoky and flirtatious as they swept over what in his eyes equated to being the most gorgeous man in the world – if not the most arrogant and maddening. Biting down on his lower lip, Justin whispered, “Well, if those matters become too tiresome... I’m sure you know where to find me.”

  
  
  
Brian never slowed his steps to the the bathroom that adjoined his room, knowing if he returned to that bed and to the teasing blond within it, he wouldn’t be satisfied with a simple touch or kiss. He would want the entire meal again. Whereas that wasn’t such a bad thing, he was determined to prove both to himself and this tempestuous blond that he could concentrate on other matters. As difficult as it may be, he would manage to give Justin some time to work on his project... along with taking the time to attend to his own tasks. He turned to look at him, giving him a hot, piercing once-over with his blazing eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Brian stepped into his bathroom, closing the door solidly behind him, celebrating his victory in not saying much more. He could have just have easily said, ‘Fuck the work’, and undoubtedly he could have told him what they both knew to be true – Brian  _always_  knew where to find him. And, find him he did – time and time again. No, he wouldn’t say that. Those words would just make him more vulnerable... not only to Justin, but to his own awareness of the foreign feelings that were swiftly beginning to overwhelm him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

King Salah looked up with a welcoming yet wary smile upon his face. He motioned Lindsay forward, watching as she appeared to timidly approach. His eyes narrowed on her thoughtfully, as he pondered how much of what she projected was really true. He nodded towards his guards, brusquely advising them to wait outside the door. In normal circumstances his guards always remained in the room with him; however, regarding these private matters, he wanted no ears to overhear. Despite the fact that it was common knowledge of Brahim’s sexual preference, he didn’t flaunt it among his subjects. As far as he was concerned, Brahim’s private life was exactly that in the eyes of their country. The details of his grandson’s impending marriage was a private matter that should only be known by them.

  
  
  
Lindsay kneeled before the King, only rising when he permitted her to do so, patiently waiting for him to invite her to sit. “Thank you for seeing me, Your Highness.”

  
  
  
“Not at all, my dear. We are soon to be family. I am always here for my family,” he told her, having no need to remind that she would only be family temporarily, and that his preference was for it to be a brief association. “Please sit and tell me what’s on your mind.”

  
  
  
“Well, I heard back from my attorney. I believe you remember Melanie?” Lindsay asked, staring at the King intently. When he nodded his understanding, she told him, “Melanie assures me everything is in order, and that I am to be well taken care of at the end of the marriage. So, I am prepared to sign whenever Brahim is ready.”

  
  
  
“That’s excellent news. I’ll get in touch with Brahim right away and see when it’s most convenient for him.” Ordinarily he would rush to have Brahim here, but in this case he was a bit more cautious. The news of the marriage had been unsettling enough for Justin. He didn’t want to push too much on the young man too quickly.

  
  
  
Lindsay frowned at the King’s answer. She knew he was anxious for an heir. Why wasn’t he more urgent in setting things in motion? “Oh, okay.” Lindsay was careful in her responses. She didn’t want to aggravate King Salah as she had a few days ago when she’d first mentioned Brahim’s current involvement and her views regarding it. Then she had become more than aware of the King’s approval of Brahim’s young lover. An association she hoped to see terminated quickly following their official engagement. If she held any hope for prolonging their arranged marriage, Brahim’s romantic attachment needed to come to an end. Hopefully to sound tactful, and not overeager, Lindsay told him, “I had just assumed you wished to move quickly, my King.”

  
  
  
“I do, of course.” The King’s voice was stern, leaving no doubt as to his understanding of precisely where she was coming from. “This has waited for this long. A day, two or several won’t make a difference. I will contact Brahim this afternoon and let you know his answer.”

  
  
  
She stood up, knowing she was being effectively dismissed. Bowing towards him, she moved slowly towards the door that exited his chambers, anticipating the day when she’d be the true power in this land. Lindsay knew Brahim so well. He couldn’t care less about running this country. If circumstances caused him to be in charge he would look for guidance. Brahim was so Americanized now that he didn’t have a clue on how to effectively wield his power. Brahim would be immersed in his more illicit pleasures, and she could use his absence and power to her advantage. She only had two problems. First was in making this ‘temporary marriage’ one of longer duration... and secondly, finding the means to get Brahim in power. Lindsay didn’t give any true importance to this dalliance Brahim currently enjoyed. It couldn’t be meaningful. Brahim didn’t do emotional attachments, except for the one regarding his grandfather. Lindsay didn’t believe any man, no matter how special could change the Prince so completely. It never occurred to her that she couldn’t be more mistaken.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Brian stepped into the makeshift studio that had been created for Justin, his eyes moving around the lightly lit room, frowning when he didn’t see Justin. He moved to the terrace doors, smiling as he looked out into the distance to see Justin strolling through the gardens. He looked so at home here. His alabaster beauty a compliment to his harsh, yet beautiful land in every conceivable way. Brian didn’t like to think of the emptiness he would feel when it came time for Justin to leave. He had no history to draw back on for such a response; all he knew was this – he didn’t want the next week to end, for it signified the ending of their agreement.

  
  
  
As he watched Justin sitting down on the ornate bench in the middle of his vast floral garden, Brian’s eyes drank him in from the distance. Justin Taylor was well and truly under his skin now. Maintaining the balance of power with him continued to increase in difficulty. He would always be fiercely dominant no matter the circumstances... but, there was something about Justin, an aspect that had been missing from his other relationships. Brian shuddered. Relationships. He’d never had what one would classify as a relationship. Looking out at his blond obsession, he knew that variable had changed. Each day they spent together, made one thing even more clear – he didn’t want Justin to go.

  
  
  
Another thing was clear as well. He no longer wanted Justin by any method necessary. He wanted Justin to stay of his own free will. No coercion of any kind... just a burning desire to be with him. Brian dragged a hand through his hair as complete understanding assailed him. Something he hadn’t been able to accept, and something he’d most likely never admit to anyone. “Fuck. I love him. I truly love him. Now, I not only have to find a way to keep him, but to make him love me as well.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes remained fastened on the beautiful blond that now began to walk back towards the house, oblivious to the fact that they shared so much more than he realized. Two stubborn souls that had began this journey in the most unlikely of ways, each of them tormented in the separation they thought to be upon them soon. The easiest resolution in their grasp... yet, for each man the revelation of their heart the most difficult bridge to cross.

  
  
  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

“Ted Schmidt,” came the irritated grumble into the phone, a call that was an unwanted distraction amidst a mountain of paperwork.

  
   
   
“Theodore Schmidt. How good to hear your voice.” A harsh cough followed. “It seems I’ve disturbed you at an inopportune moment, though.”

  
   
   
Ted’s eyes widened as immediate voice recognition assailed him. Sitting up straight at his desk as if he could be viewed from thousands of miles away, Ted stammered out, “Y-your Highness. It’s wonderful to hear from you. How are you... and Brian, uhhhh I mean Prince Brahim?”

  
   
   
King Salah laughed jovially. “Relax, Ted. I do realize you refer to my grandson commonly by his American name. There is no need to stand on formalities unless at a royal function. In answer to your question, we are both doing well enough.”

  
   
   
Well enough? If that didn’t sound ominous, Ted wasn’t sure what did. “How can I help you, Your Highness? I haven’t heard from the Prince recently, so I’m assuming he’s still in Brakania.”

  
   
   
“That he is. It is my hope that he’ll remain here for a long time to come.” The King’s voice was somber and sincere. “I think you know that.”

  
   
   
“Yes, I do, Sir.” Ted cleared his throat nervously, uncertain if he should voice his thoughts... but his tender feelings for the King prodding him on. “Your Highness, I know it isn’t my place to say... but, Brahim has never wanted that life. I really don’t see him staying long term.”

  
   
   
The King sighed heavily. “I’m well aware of that. It is my hope that time, and his reconnection with our land will change that. I am happy to say this, though – Brahim has changed a great deal since his return. Perhaps even much more than he realizes.”

  
   
   
“Changed?” Ted was almost afraid to ask.

  
   
   
“Indeed. It can all be attributed to Justin. He’s such a remarkable young man. It becomes more apparent each day how much Justin is affecting Brahim... and in the best of ways.”

  
   
   
Ted’s eyebrows shot upwards, not expecting to hear what the King was telling him. Was he telling him that Brian was falling in love? Surely it wasn’t possible. Granted, he’d never seen Brian so obsessed with acquiring a trick as he had back in Pittsburgh with Justin. The lengths he had gone to acquire him, and the fact that they were both still in Brakania together; that alone was very significant. “Well that’s good. So, I gather that you approve of Justin.”

  
   
   
“Very much so. He’s everything that I would have hoped Brahim would find. I just worry that he won’t stick around much longer. That’s why I’m reaching out to you...” King Salah announced firmly, symbolizing any small talk had now ended.

  
   
   
“Undoubtedly I would do anything to help, Sir. I’m just not sure  _how_  I can help...”

  
   
   
“It’s very simple. In the event that Justin leaves at the end of the week – which I hope he does not – I don’t want Brahim to be wandering about alone, missing him... although, we know he’d never admit to it...” the King responded knowingly, never a doubt in his mind that Brahim would become secluded in his home... or resort to nefarious and inappropriate activity.

  
   
   
Ted frowned in confusion. “I thought Brahim returned to Brakania because of Justin. Won’t he leave when Justin does?”

  
   
   
“Not exactly. Events have transpired that will keep him in Brakania, at least for the near future. That’s where you come in. I’d like you to come home. There will be a formal dinner held in three days time to announce Brahim’s engagement to Lindsay. I think it would be a great comfort to Brahim if his oldest friend was here.” King Salah’s voice became more gruff, not above exerting his power to gain Ted’s cooperation. Brahim needed him here, most especially if Justin ending up leaving. How he hoped that wouldn’t happen... but, in the event that he did – his grandson would need a friend... and one that he could trust. “I would consider this to be a great favor to me.”

  
   
   
“Pardon me, Your Highness. I couldn’t have heard you correctly. Damned overseas connections aren’t what they should be,” Ted muttered in disgust.

  
   
   
King Salah laughed. “You heard me just fine. Don’t worry. Brahim isn’t going through some personal crisis. He is doing this to provide a royal heir. Lindsay is in agreement. Again, what concerns me the most is if Justin departs through it all. Brahim cares so much more for this young man than I can possibly express to you. Whether he would admit it or not, he would be devastated. He will need you. Please tell me I can make the arrangements and you will come home.”

  
   
   
Ted was flabbergasted... unable to fathom all the changes that had transpired in such a short amount of time. Brian had been his dearest friend since they were young children. It went without saying they had always been there for each other. Now would be no different. “Of course, Your Highness. If Brahim needs me, then I will come home. I just need a day to get my business here in order... delegated down the line and such.”

  
   
   
“I understand, Theodore. I have kept tabs on you over the years. You may have thought I only called to check on Brahim... but, I’ve been watching you as well. I am very proud of you and your accomplishments.” An uncharacteristic tremor broke the pattern of his speech for a moment as he became overwhelmed with the pride and love he held for this trusted friend of his grandson. “Thank you, child. This means the world to me... as I know it will to Brahim – although, he’ll never tell you so much.”

  
   
   
Ted smiled. “I know. To be honest, I wouldn’t know how to react to him if he did. I will conclude my business as quickly as I can. You can make the arrangements, Sir. I’m sure I’ll be ready by then.”

  
   
   
“I’ll be in touch soon. Bless you, Theodore. You’ve eased the turmoil in this old man’s heart.” King Salah said his goodbyes, knowing he’d never felt more relieved in his life. As much as he hoped Justin would stay here by Brahim’s side, he also understood the great love Justin held for his grandson. Standing by and watching as Brahim married Lindsay wouldn’t be easy for the sensitive young man. Lindsay’s arrogant and somewhat aggressive attitude was a concern as well. He had a bad feeling about it, but they had such limited options. He would discuss his concerns with Brahim tomorrow. If only there were a more suitable candidate. One that would fulfill their part and depart just as easily. Whether they liked it or not, they just might be forced to be content with Lindsay as choice. King Salah only hoped he didn’t live to regret it.

  
   
 

* * *

 

  
  
   
Justin had been working on the portrait non-stop for the past three days, finally he had the finished product. It hadn’t been easy to do. Brian had kept his word for the most part to let him work during the day, although he had snuck into the studio on a few different occasions. It always began innocently enough... or so Brian would have him to believe. Brian would arrive on the pretext of admiring his work, then suddenly it would generate into so much more. Hands, mouths and bodies were quickly engaged – each of them just as needy for the other.

  
   
   
He’d gotten to know the capricious Prince so well. Despite not understanding his deeper feelings – if he genuinely possessed them – his thoughts were so often vividly clear. His perceptions into Brian only seemed to be increasing each day they spent together. That was another sobering thought in itself. His two-week timetable was about to an end. He really didn’t want to think about it. Justin knew if Brian asked him to prolong his stay, he would most likely be inclined to say yes. He didn’t want to leave now. Justin was amazed by the attachments he had formed in Brian’s land – both to the people he had met, and the land itself. Each day it had felt more and more like home. Saying goodbye to it filled him with a sadness he would never have imagined back when this all began.

  
   
   
He smiled as he sensed the body moving up behind him. It was more than expected. More than three hours had passed since Brian had made his impromptu visit. Justin had grown more than accustomed to them. “ _Your Highness_ ,” Justin purred, not even turning to look at his approach. “Was there anything I could assist you with – yet again this morning?”

  
   
   
“Mmmmm, a number of specific acts come to mind... however, we don’t have the time.” Brian slipped his arms around Justin’s waist, using them to pull him back against his rock-hard body. His mouth nuzzled at Justin’s neck, licking and nibbling the exposed skin. Brian growled hungrily. “You always taste so fucking good. How is that?”

  
   
   
“I don’t have a clue. Perhaps it’s all due to the expensive soaps and shampoos you have stocked in the shower.” Justin leaned his neck into Brian’s mouth, in his mind thinking there wasn’t a more perfect place in the world than cradled in this man’s arms. Arrogant and demanding as he could be, he could also be kind and somehow so nurturing when the circumstances necessitated. Although, he knew Brian would never admit to it. Justin frowned as he remembered what Brian had told him. “We don’t have time? What are we doing?”

  
   
   
Brian sighed, stepping away from his tempting blond. “We are summoned to lunch with my grandfather. I tried to postpone it, but he was adamant.”

  
   
   
“That’s great, though. I’d love to see him again... and I have the portrait finished. I would like to give it to him today.” Justin smiled brightly, lights dancing in his eyes as he contemplated delivering his gift.

  
   
   
“You are worse than a child on Christmas morning.” He looked at Justin impatiently. “Well, can I see it?”

  
   
   
Justin nodded enthusiastically. He reached out to remove the sheet he had covering the canvas, hoping his efforts were appreciated. Even though he had completed this in such a short span of time, he was still pleased with the finished product. He really hoped both Brian and the King were too. “Voila! I could have done more given time, but I’m happy with it.” Justin scrunched his nose up as he worried about King Salah’s response. “I hope he likes it.”

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes widened as he took in the portrait of him standing next to his grandfather; both of them in full royal attire, a slight smile and a glint in each of their eyes. He was amazed by the detail and beauty in something so simplistic. It was a rare look found in them. Brian decided it had been derived from a moment where they had shared a special moment together, a laugh and perhaps an embrace having been shared. Justin had captured the moment as vividly as if he had snapped a photo. This work was remarkable. The more he learned about Justin Taylor, the more enchanted with him he became. “I don’t know what to say, Justin...” Brian was at a loss for words, a most uncommon set of circumstances... yet, speechless was exactly how he felt in this moment.

  
   
   
A grimace fell across Justin’s face. “Hell. That’s not good. I’ve never known you to be at a loss for words. Is it that terrible? Should I scrap it and start over?”

  
   
   
“Scrap it?” Brian asked in astonishment. “Have you taken leave of your senses? It’s amazing. My grandfather is going to love it.” Brian looked at it for a moment longer, shaking his head in continued amazement. Pulling his eyes free from the portrait, he reached out to haul Justin into his arms, a loud smacking kiss falling to his lips. He moved his lips over Justin’s, over and over, squeezing him tightly against him. Pulling his lips free, he cradled Justin against his chest... overwhelmed by the depth of emotion this blond so effortlessly elicited within the man that was reputed to be heartless. He blinked away a lone tear that threatened to fall, his heart touched by this gesture Justin had made... thankful that he had Justin enfolded in his arms as not to reveal this foreign vulnerability. His voice husky, he whispered, “Thank you, Justin. This will mean everything to the King.”

  
   
   
“I’m glad.” Justin curled his arms around Brian’s waist, his head laying lightly against Brian’s chest. He didn’t speak the words that fluttered about in his head.  _I want you to have something to remember of me when I’m gone. Perhaps when you look at it, you’ll miss me as much as I’ll miss you._

  
   
   
TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The King had a weary expression on his face as Brahim and Justin entered his sitting room. He had such reservations about this alliance that was about to be forged. Yet, nothing short of a miracle would alter the chain of events that were soon to be realized. If only Brahim would accept his proper place, the rest could be delayed. Sadly he didn’t think that would ever happen.  
   
   
Smiling with a heart filled with love at his grandson, King Salah motioned them forward, forestalling any of the standard kneeling from either of them. “We have some time before lunch. I’m glad you arrived early, Brahim. There are matters that I’d like to discuss with you.”  
   
   
Justin looked back and forth between them, uncertain of what he should do. “Uhhhh, shall I leave the two of you alone?”  
   
   
“Yes, that would probably be best, Justin...” Brian told him, uncertain of what the King had to say, but knowing it probably had something to do with his impending wedding. “First, could you give the King his gift?”  
   
   
“Oh right.” Justin looked down at the painting in his hands, hoping the King loved it as much as Brian had.  
   
   
King Salah looked at Justin curiously. “A gift? You didn’t need to do that, Justin.”  
   
   
“I know.” Justin’s voice was almost solemn. “I wanted you to have something to remember me by... both of you.”  
   
   
Brian turned his head to stare off into the far corner, unwilling to allow his response to be visible to either of them.  _Fuck,_ he grumbled to himself. How could these two weeks be almost over? He didn’t want him to go. Brian knew he needed to think fast of a way to get Justin to stay. This time he didn’t want it to be the result of trickery. He wanted Justin to want to stay with him. A harsh sigh that he couldn’t hold back escaped. His tormented eyes met the knowing and sympathetic ones of his grandfather. Harsher than he meant to respond, Brian snapped, “Let’s do this without all the build up. The King has stated he needs to talk to me before lunch.”  
   
   
“Brahim...” his grandfather began in protest, his heart divided in this matter. It was clear to see that each man was suffering from a breaking heart... yet ones of their own making. They were each too stubborn to tell the other how they felt. A part of him wanted to force them to address the problem... yet another knew they needed to find their own way. He only hoped that time would bring about a positive resolution. One thing was very clear to the King. Brahim had never felt this way about another man. He was equally as certain he would never do so again.  
   
   
Justin smiled in understanding at his brash lover, before he turned to look toward the King. Almost achingly, he responded, “It’s okay, Your Highness. I know how he is.” He took a few steps forward, his eyes downcast as he turned his painting to face King Salah. Blushing slightly, Justin told him, “I could have done better if I’d had more time. I still hope you like it, nonetheless.”  
   
   
King Salah’s eyes widened on the painting, for the first time in his life at a loss for words. Unbeknownst to the proud and always self-contained ruler, tears began to glimmer in his eyes. He shook his head back and forth as he looked at the portrait that was the very image of him and Brahim. Such emotion was invoked in the painting. Raw and completely open. “I have no words, Justin. Truly, I don’t...”  
   
   
Brian chuckled softly. “There’s a first.”  
   
   
“Brahim!” The King mock scolded him. Standing to his feet, he moved forward to take the painting from Justin’s hands. His eyes moved over it, back and forth, drinking in the image that was a replica of him and Brahim... yet, it was so much more. This was an expression of love. Brahim was blind not to see it... but, he wasn’t. More than ever he wanted to see a happy ending for his grandson and Justin. He could only think of one true way to achieve that. Love was often about sacrifice. That was soon to visit him... and he couldn’t wait to fully embrace it. Gently as if he were transporting the most precious of objects, the King laid the painting on the table... immediately afterwards motioning the two of them towards him.  
   
   
Shrugging as he looked at Justin, they each moved forward... stepping into the King’s arms that were stretched open wide. The King pulled each of them close, kissing each man soundly on the cheek. Moments later, after a tightly enclosed embrace, King Salah released them, stepping back to look at Justin intently. “You’ve surprised me today, Justin. That isn’t an easy feat.” His voice slightly broke when he told him, “I will treasure this always.”  
   
   
“Thank you, Your Highness. That it pleases you is all that truly matters.” Justin’s face continued to flush, unspeakably overwhelmed by the King’s intent and kind regard. This strong, yet caring man had become so special to him. He was like family to him. There wasn’t a doubt he would miss him terribly. He glanced at Brian, smiling at him tremulously as he viewed the approval in his eyes, unable to fathom how much Brian had changed since the night they’d first met. “I – uhhhhh – I was going to take a walk and leave the two of you alone. I’ll just go do that now.”  
   
   
King Salah found himself mesmerized by the painting, Justin’s words barely penetrating his conscious mind. “That won’t be necessary, Justin. I’ve had a change of heart... regarding so many things.”  
   
   
Brian frowned, uncertain of exactly what this could mean. “I’m confused, Grandfather. What does that mean?”  
   
   
“All in good time, my child.” Staring at his grandson with a look of love and determination, King Salah continued, “I’m not too old to realize when I’ve made a mistake... nor am I afraid to make amends.” He returned to his chair, addressing Brahim firmly, “Brahim, can you ask my guard to have Lindsay sent in. I think it’s time for all of us to have a talk.”  
   
   
Justin fidgeted nervously. “Uhhhh, perhaps I should step out, then.”  
   
   
“Nonsense.” King Salah motioned for Justin to be seated. “I consider you to be a part of this family. I won’t treat you any differently than that.”  
   
   
Taking his seat, his head turning to watch Brian momentarily step out, he bowed his head, replying with the deepest of sincerity – “Thank you, Your Highness. I am honored by all of your kindness to me.”  
   
   
“It is only what you deserve. How could you not when you obviously love my grandson so much?” King Salah spoke in a hushed tone, making certain Brahim didn’t overhear him. As much as he knew the two hard-headed men needed to have a talk about their feelings, he didn’t want it to be instigated in this way.  
   
   
Justin blushed. “I’m not very good at hiding my feelings. It doesn’t really matter, though. Our arrangement is about to end... and, he hasn’t done anything to really extend that.”  
   
   
“You have to understand him, Justin. Brahim isn’t accustomed to having feelings for others. This attachment to you caught him as unawares as it did you. If you let him know how you feel, I know he will return the sentiment. I think he is worth the risk... don’t you agree?”  
   
   
Poised to respond, his speech stilled as Brian returned, chatting familiarly with the blonde woman that clutched onto his arm. He rolled his eyes as he watched her virtually simpering up at him, her head tossing back in what he perceived as the most false of laughter. Justin knew he could be judging her harshly due to the fact of simple jealousy... but, he didn’t like her. Not at all. He watched as she reluctantly released Brian to kneel before the King, dutifully bowing her head until she was permitted to rise.  
   
   
“Your Highness, I was surprised when Brahim had me summoned before lunch.” Her gaze swept over Justin quickly, her eyes immediately dismissing him, before she turned her attention towards the Prince. “Brahim has always been so impatient. You couldn’t wait to meet again. Am I right?”  
   
   
Justin bit his lip, forcing himself not to issue a scathing comment. There was something in Brian’s eyes when the woman spoke to him – about him. He knew this marriage was repellent to Brian... but, the way he looked at her more than reaffirmed that. His heart went out to his lover even more. Brian was miserable about this entire alliance. There was no doubt the Prince had a heart now. He was doing this for his grandfather and his country. Justin thought it was a shame that Brian didn’t want to rule. In his opinion, Brian had all the attributes of a successful man in power.  
   
   
Brian’s voice was droll. “You always did tend to romanticize, dear Lindsay.” He took a seat next to Justin, realizing the introductions hadn’t yet been made, uncertain of how best to do that. His grandfather had a strong sense of propriety. Anything less from his grandson wouldn’t be permitted. Trying to proceed tactfully, Brian told her, “Lindsay this is Justin. He is presently a guest in my home.”  
   
   
Rolling his eyes, Justin almost challenged Brian on his introduction. Perhaps he was a guest now... but, that wasn’t how it had all begun. He wondered how much she knew. Looking at the woman and the contempt on her face, Justin decided more than anything he just wanted to maintain his distance from her. Justin looked towards Brian beseechingly. “Should I step out?”  
   
   
Lindsay’s eyes shot daggers at the fair blond that was far more attractive than she could have imagined. Cuttingly she answered, “You are in the King’s home, young man. It is proper for you to address King Salah with your questions... not the Prince.”  
   
   
King Salah pursed his lips as he stared coldly at the woman he’d been so foolish to place his future hopes on. He smiled at her benignly, beginning to insert the first part of the knife. “It is you who overstep, Lindsay. Brahim and Justin share a very close relationship. He is viewed as family in my home. Therefore, in privacy he is free to speak as he likes.”  
   
   
Brian rolled his lips under, doing all he could to suppress a smile. He hadn’t missed one glance Lindsay had directed at Justin. He didn’t know what had happened to the young girl he remembered – but this was not her. This woman had it in her to be a viper. He could clearly perceive it. What astounded him the most was that his grandfather had fallen for her ploys. Or had he? Brian watched as his grandfather critically assessed her, almost as if he was waiting for her to do or say something. This alliance was what the King wanted. If he was changing his mind, he couldn’t help but to wonder why. Smiling reassuringly at Justin, he told him, “That’s up to you. If you’re not comfortable being here, I won’t enforce it.”  
   
   
Justin looked questioningly towards the King. “Lindsay is correct, Your Highness. It should be your choice.”  
   
   
“I would like you to stay.” He looked back and forth between each of them. “I have something to say... once I’m finished I will answer any questions.”  
   
   
“What is it, Grandfather?” Brahim asked, at once concerned by the anxiety in the King’s tone.  
   
   
King Salah reached out to pick up the marriage document that only held one signature. He stood up and slowly moved towards the fireplace, surprised at how easy it was for him to perform this action. Aware of all the shocked pairs of eyes on him, the King tossed the papers into the fire, watching as they disintegrated into fine ashes. He turned to face them, his gaze intent upon Lindsay, knowing she would be the only one displeased by his actions. Sternly he announced, “I have come to realize this marriage is not what is best for either my grandson, or for our country. I wish for Brahim to marry for love... not obligation.”  
   
   
Lindsay stood angrily to her feet. “Love? This is an outrage! I travelled here solely to align our families. I agreed to give birth to the future heir. You can’t back out now!”  
   
   
The King’s face reddened in anger. “I would advise you to remember yourself! My decision is final! Your temperament and heart are not qualities I want instilled in the future ruler of Brakania."  Flickering a cold glance over her, he continued, “I will compensate you generously for your time. Now, let us adjourn to lunch...”  
   
   
Glaring at the blond that she intuitively knew to be at the heart of the problem, she bitterly told herself –  _this was somehow his fault_. He needed to be gone... then, she would have everything she had ever dreamt of. Once he was out of the picture – she  _would_  have everything...  
   
   
TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Justin kept his eyes downcast as he finished the last of his coffee, thankful that the lunch was nearing an end. He had been filled with tension from beginning to end. In actuality, it had begun from the moment King Salah made the announcement that ended Brian’s engagement to Lindsay. His relief had been immense, and as he’d glanced at Brian he knew he had felt the same. Each of them had been reeling in shock for long moments after the King destroyed the marriage agreement and tossed it into the fireplace. Brian’s reaction had initially contained confusion, before understanding settled in. Justin had watched the loving look he then bestowed on his grandfather, quickly realizing the King couldn’t have shown his love more for Brian in this selfless gesture.

  
   
   
All during their meal Justin could feel daggers stabbing relentlessly into him. Whenever he would look at the woman who desired to be Princess, he could feel the hate emanating from her. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he’d made an enemy. Undoubtedly, Lindsay blamed him for the King’s decision. Regardless of his feelings on the matter of the Prince’s marriage, he hadn’t said a word to interfere. Not that he could. Justin accepted his position in Brian’s life, as he understood his limitations. He would soon be out of the equation, whether he liked that reality or not; Brian would move on to live his life, and he needed to find a way to live his own. The end of their agreement was tomorrow. Each day that specific day had begun to loom almost ominously. It was time to face it.

  
   
   
He looked towards his host to find the King frowning at him in concern. The older version of Brian was so incredibly wise. He didn’t think it possible to keep anything from this intuitive man. Justin thought it futile to even try. He cleared his throat, before saying, “Your Highness, would you mind if I took a walk on your beautiful grounds once more? I can’t tell you how much I will miss them when I’m gone.”

  
   
   
King Salah’s eyes flickered to his grandson’s briefly, a look of compassion quickly filling them. “Of course not, Justin. I have some business to discuss with Brahim. As always, your timing is impeccable.”

  
   
   
Lindsay rolled her eyes at the obvious adoration the King displayed for this outsider... a boy that could never be more than a toy for Brahim. Her eyes narrowed on him sharply. He needed to go, and it needed to be soon. Lindsay hadn’t missed hearing Justin’s words. He was obviously intending to leave soon. That departure couldn’t be soon enough for her... and one she would more than encourage to commence quickly. “I’ll walk with you, Justin. That is, if you don’t mind.”

  
   
   
Brian arched a brow as he looked curiously at Lindsay. He glanced towards his grandfather, quickly deciphering the look of suspicion in his gaze. Shrugging, knowing that Justin could more than handle himself, Brian agreed as he looked towards his blond. “That’s fine. I’ll call for you when we’re finished.”

  
   
   
Justin stood to his feet, bowing to the waist to the King, before looking up to cast a warm smile upon his host. “Thank you for the delicious luncheon, Your Highness. I hope we speak again before I leave.”

  
   
   
King Salah sighed wearily. Never had he expected this heaviness in his heart to be the direct result of hearing these words from Justin. He had grown to love this young man. It didn’t matter how implausible it seemed in such a short amount of time. He only knew he felt as if he were losing a member of his family. His throat slightly constricted when he answered, “I do hope so, Justin.” He flickered his eyes toward Brahim only briefly, the glance they exchanged more than solidifying with him what he wanted to discuss with him. He hoped when their talk had finished, Brahim would be heading in the right direction. He looked toward Lindsay rising to respectfully kneel before him, dismissing her with curt words. “Your return home is scheduled for this afternoon.”

  
   
   
“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Her eyes became distant and cold, a look that the King more than read. “I’m sorry our business didn’t work out. I wish only the best for you and your kingdom.”

  
   
   
Inclining his head, he permitted her to rise. “Go on now, child. We’ll speak again before you depart.”

  
   
   
Brian watched with stunned eyes as the two departed the room, not close enough to touch... yet the tension in their bodies more than visible. “I can’t imagine what they will find to talk about.”

  
   
   
“Can’t you, Brahim?” King Salah retorted, a bad feeling in the depths of his stomach. He summoned his guard that stood by the door, clipping out a firm order. “I want them monitored. Be discreet... however, if anything can be heard – I want to know about it.”

  
   
   
A deep bow followed. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

  
   
   
“What aren’t you telling me, Grandfather? Something is definitely amiss between you and Lindsay.” Brian looked at the King intently. “You were convinced that Lindsay was the key to the continuation of the El Khadir line. What happened to change that?”

  
   
   
“I had told you that Lindsay had some inconsistencies once she arrived here. She isn’t the caring girl I remembered. There is a coldness in her eyes that I find to be chilling; undoubtedly, not a characteristic I wish to see instilled in my great-grandson – the child we had aspired to become future King.”

  
   
   
Brian nodded his understanding. “I agree with that, Grandfather. Immediately I noticed a great change in her. I can’t deny feeling a sense of relief that I won’t be marrying her... but I am not happy how that decision saddens you.”

  
   
   
“You know me well, Brahim. In doing so you should know that my bottom line has always been very simple – I only want your happiness. If I have to make some sacrifices to achieve that, well... so be it.” King Salah looked pensive for a long moment, trying to piece together how best to explain his decision in a manner in which Brahim would both understand and accept. “It’s come to my conclusion that I am the King. In keeping with that, I can change the laws as I see fit.”

  
   
   
An eyebrow raised, a caustic response resulting before he could catch himself. “That just came to your conclusion?”

  
   
   
“Brahim!” The King growled warningly, yet with a slight glint of humor in his eyes. He certainly hoped if Brahim ever elected to claim his rightful place as King, he would learn how to be more diplomatic with the use of his tongue. “Sometimes I wonder if it was wise to allow you to spend so much time in America.”

  
   
   
“And yet, you didn’t have me dragged back home. At times that actually surprised me...” Brian returned fondly.

  
   
   
“If it had been solely on my wishes I would have... but that’s not how it works when you love someone, my child. No matter what the price... their happiness is all that matters.” King Salah looked at his grandson shrewdly, a cunning look entering his gaze. “I think you just might understand such feelings better now. Tell me I’m wrong, Brahim – if you can. Convince me that you are not head over heels in love with young Justin.”

  
   
   
Brian scowled at his grandfather, his heart quickly agreeing with the older man’s assessment... yet his mouth not moving to acknowledge it. He looked down, knowing he couldn’t look at the King directly and not admit his words to be true. “I care about him, Grandfather. Let’s just leave it at that.”

  
   
   
“Care about him?” The King smiled at his stubborn grandson deliberately, determined to get an admission out of him. He knew in doing so it would be the first step in getting him to admit it to Justin as well. “Okay, then I guess it doesn’t matter that he leaves here tomorrow. That in less than 24 hours he will return home... back to a life that you are not a part of. I don’t need to spell it out... but I’m sure such a striking young man meets a good number of people.” King Salah watched as Brahim flinched in reaction, knowing exactly how to twist this particular knife. “Men in particular, no doubt.”

  
   
   
Standing abruptly to his feet, Brian began to pace back and forth... his eyes wild and filled with anger. “Why are you doing this to me, Grandfather? You know how I am. I don’t care about people... well, outside of you. Two weeks was the agreement. I can’t make him stay... whether I want to or not!”

  
   
   
“So you do want Justin to stay---"

  
   
   
“Of course I do! You knew that already! He’s better off without me. I don’t fit in his world,” Brian answered, his voice dropping to a husky, agonized pitch.

  
   
   
The King stood to his feet, moving forward until he could place his hand on his grandson’s shoulder. “Listen to me, child. You are not the same man that stepped back on these lands. I realize you had an agenda... but things have changed, and you know this. Justin is a part of you now... as much as you are a part of him. You need to tell him this, Brahim. In my heart, I know he wants to stay. He just needs a reason.” He tugged at Brahim’s shoulder until he faced him. “Go to him. Tell him how much you love him. Not only that... tell him how much you need him.”

  
   
   
“I’m not sure I can do that, Grandfather. It’s simply not my way...” Brian told him, knowing in his heart it was exactly what he wanted to do.

  
   
   
“I realize that, Brahim. I blame your parents for your inability to express love... yet, maybe it was a blessing. Perhaps you just needed to find Justin.” Narrowing his eyes on his obviously miserable grandson, King Salah prompted, “You know, Brahim... just because one marriage contract was destroyed, doesn’t mean another cannot be arranged.”

  
   
   
Brian looked at his grandfather incredulously. “What are you saying?”

  
   
   
“As I inferred earlier... I am the authority in this land. If I want to change a law, then that is what I shall do. If I say you can marry another man... then, you can. In addition, if I dictate that you can acquire an heir outside of the bounds of marriage, that is exactly what you can do.”

  
   
   
Rolling his lips under, Brian’s eyes filled with admiration for his beloved grandfather. His ingenuity and compassion never failed to amaze him... yet, he was always firm in his power and control over this land. “I’ll keep your words in mind. However, I’m not sure about such a marriage.”

  
   
   
“Don’t over analyze it, Brahim.” The King looked at him attentively, his eyes filled with affection. “Follow your heart, my child. If you do that, everything you want can be yours.”

  
   
   
“I’ll think about it, Grandfather. For now, I think I’ll go locate Justin. If this is to be our last night, I’d like for it to be memorable.” Brian wasn’t aware of the yearning that clearly displayed in his eyes, oblivious to how much he continued to reveal.

  
   
   
King Salah nodded in agreement. “Yes, go and find him. Prolonged time with Lindsay isn’t in the boy’s best interest. Just speak your heart, Brahim. I have a feeling Justin will be more than welcoming.”

  
   
   
When Brahim departed a few minutes later, the King wasn’t certain if his hard-headed grandson would follow his advice. More than anything he hoped he did. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Justin was Brahim’s soul mate. Neither one of them would be happy until they accepted that unchangeable fact. Brahim and Justin belonged together. As long as Brahim opened himself up to Justin, he knew the future would be bright – for all of them.

  
   
 

* * *

 

  
  
   
Justin’s back tensed as he felt the glare cutting into him. Sighing heavily, he spoke, “I realize you wanted to speak with me. You couldn’t have been more obvious when we left. So, let’s have it.”

  
   
   
“Fine,” she snapped. Lindsay’s eyes flickered dismissively over the blond that was the only thing that stood between her and ruling in this kingdom. “I know you care about the Prince. Or at least you think you do.”

  
   
   
“Think I do?” Justin echoed.

  
   
   
She nodded emphatically. “I believe you Americans have an expression – ‘Actions speak louder than words’.”

  
   
   
“That’s right.” He eyed her warily. “Meaning what exactly?”

  
   
   
“My meaning is very simple. If not for you, Brahim would be doing what is his duty.”

  
   
   
Justin rolled his eyes. “You elevate my importance far more than it should be. The Prince does what he wants. He is not one to be coerced differently.”

  
   
   
“Brahim is a man that can be ruled by his desires.” Her nose turned down on him in distaste as she continued, “For some reason he desires you greatly.”

  
   
   
Flushing slightly, Justin moved to turn away, frowning when her hand reached out to hold him in place. “What do you think you’re doing?”

  
   
   
“You will listen to what I have to say!” she spat at him.

  
   
   
Justin’s flush changed from embarrassment to anger. “You are making a fool of yourself! It couldn’t have escaped your notice that the Prince doesn’t want anything to do with you. The only reason he was going to marry you was because King Salah wished it. Well, that has changed, too. Don’t humiliate yourself further.”

  
   
   
“Humiliate myself? How dare you!” Lindsay sputtered in rage. “You are the outsider here. Brahim will understand that in time. Tell me this, Justin... how will you feel when the Prince looks at you with hate filled eyes when he realizes his grandfather’s legacy and dreams have ended all because of you?”

  
   
   
“That won’t happen. King Salah made that decision...” Justin mumbled, his lip slightly quivering when he thought of Brian hating him for any reason.

  
   
   
She laughed coldly. “Now who’s being the fool? If you were gone, Brahim would honor his grandfather’s original request. If he doesn’t, there will be no heir to Brakania. The King is not a young man. When he dies... and he most surely will, Brahim will blame you for standing in the way. Leave tonight, Justin. Don’t drag this out any longer. Have some self respect!”

  
   
   
“I’d suggest you do the same, Lindsay!” Brian snarled from behind them.

   
   
Lindsay’s eyes softened as she looked toward the approaching Prince. “Brahim... you misunderstood. I-I was just telling Justin how important the heir to Brakania is to your grandfather.” Her eyes sliced to Justin. “Isn’t that right, Justin?”

  
   
   
Justin snorted. “In a manner of speaking...”

  
   
   
Brian moved closer, his eyes remaining on Lindsay. “Don’t make excuses for this vindictive bitch. Her words are blatantly false.”

  
   
   
“False? Are you saying the Brakanian heir is no longer of significance?” Lindsay’s voice became more shrill as she spoke.

  
   
   
“Not at all.” Brian’s eyes trailed over the beautiful blond vision that he hoped to keep with him for a long time to come. His grandfather was right. It was time to take the bold move and profess what he felt in his heart. Each of the three were stunned speechless as the words tumbled softly, yet firmly from the Prince’s throat. “Grandfather only wants my happiness... and he knows that will only be attained with Justin at my side.”

  
   
   
Lindsay clenched her fists, her stomach turning at where this was heading.

  
   
   
Justin shook his head in astonishment, uncertain of what was happening. “Meaning what, Brian?”

  
   
   
Brian curled his lips under, before he spoke the words that had been on his mind for the past several days. “He knows what I’ve known for awhile now. I love you, Justin. I love you... and I want you to stay.”

  
   
   
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Justin’s eyes moved back and forth frantically as he tried to read Brian’s very thoughts. Ignoring the harsh gasp from Lindsay behind him, Justin looked deeply into Brian’s eyes, hoping to determine if the words Brian spoke were true... or merely a ploy to keep his favorite toy nearby. He couldn’t be sure. This turnabout was so sudden... and a complete departure from the Brian he had first met. As he fell into what seemed like desperation in Brian’s eyes, Justin thought he had his answer... but he had to be sure. His lips set into a grim and accusing line, Justin placed his hands on his hips, his eyes flaring angrily at the man he loved more than his own life. How he wished he could take Brian’s words at face value... but he needed to hear more – much more.

  
   
   
Brian warily watched the emotions flickering over Justin’s face. Initially it had seemed to be elation... now it had turned to suspicion. Observing Lindsay’s glowering expression, Brian knew he needed to remove her from the scene before any discussion and/or disagreements began. He nodded to the guard, clipping out in his most unquestioning tone, “Please escort Lindsay back. I believe the King has her return transportation ready.”

  
   
   
A sharp bow followed. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

  
   
   
Lindsay grudgingly departed, her eyes shooting daggers into Justin. She turned to face the Prince, knowing she dare not go too far. “I think you’re making a mistake, Brahim. If you change your mind, you know where to find me...”

  
   
   
“I won’t...” Brian hissed, his attention completely gone from the vindictive bitch and back where it belonged – firmly on Justin. Once she was out of earshot, Brian stepped closer to Justin – close enough to touch, yet knowing now wasn’t time to bridge that gap – yet. “Now that we’re alone, why don’t you tell me what is going through your little blond head?”

  
   
   
Justin narrowed his eyes on the towering Prince. “Little blond head! You make everything so demeaning when things get too personal.”

  
   
   
“Too personal?” Brian growled. “I just told you I fucking love you. How much more personal can it get?”

  
   
   
“Yeah. You said it. Doesn’t mean it’s real, though.” Justin crossed his arms in front of him, staring his outraged lover down. As Brian continued to stare at him heatedly, his eyes clearly displaying his disbelief... Justin began to think he had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Brian meant it. He just might really be in love with him. “I-I wasn’t sure you meant it. I thought it could be just to put the viper in her place. I mean – love and Brian Kinney... well, it just isn’t expected.”

  
   
   
Brian smiled, reaching out to curl his hand behind Justin’s neck, angling his head just so to look him directly in the eyes. “I don’t think I need to tell you... it isn’t a normal occurrence for me. Yet, it still exists. No, I didn’t say it just to keep you in Brakania, even though - I don’t want you to leave. Nor did I say it to put Lindsay in her place – although, that would have been effective as well. I said it for one simple reason – I couldn’t deny it any longer.”

  
   
   
Justin took a step back, not because he wanted Brian’s hand off of him... but merely to mentally take a picture of the love clearly showing on the Prince’s face. A beaming smile slowly spread across Justin’s face, his initial thought being that he had to be dreaming. “You really mean it then. God, your grandfather was right.”

  
   
   
An eye roll followed. “Grandfather talks too much. He needs to let me live my own life.”

  
   
   
“Hmmm. I think he’s been doing that, Brian.” Justin’s eyes filled with loving warmth as he thought of both King and Prince. “He loves you so much. I’ve never seen anything quite like it... not even in my own family. You just don’t see his love for you... you feel it.”

  
   
   
Brian nodded. “It’s always been that way with us. He virtually raised me. When I left Brakania to find my own way, the time away from him was more difficult than I can begin to tell you. I don’t think I fully realized until I returned home how much I really missed him.”

  
   
   
“Wow. That’s a fountain of intimate information... from you.” Justin smirked. “It must be love.”

  
   
   
“I don’t recall hearing a return sentiment from you.” Brian’s lips rolled under as he surveyed his capricious blond. “I do believe it to be a common response when one tells another that he loves him.”

  
   
   
Justin looked down, then looked back up again. He laughed when he watched the impatience growing on Brian’s face. As much as he would enjoy tormenting his not-so savage beast, Justin knew he couldn’t manage it... not now. He had felt like he had waited forever to safely reveal all the emotion burning within in his heart. The time for waiting was over. Justin reached out to grasp both of Brian’s hands in his own, his eyes swimming with tears as he finally allowed the full feeling of his love to emerge. “I love you, Brian. These past few days my heart has been breaking just thinking about stepping on that plane tomorrow. I can’t explain how tormenting those thoughts have been.”

  
   
   
“You don’t have to explain.” Brian squeezed Justin’s hands tightly. “I’ve been feeling the same. These past two weeks have been the best of my life. As the days have passed, I’ve dreaded tomorrow’s date like no other.”

  
   
   
Leaning forward, Justin placed a soft and gentle kiss on Brian’s lips. “You don’t have to dread it any longer. I’m not going anywhere.”

  
   
   
“I know one other person that will be very glad to hear that too.” Brian’s gaze began to burn as it swept over Justin, his body telling him it had been hours since he’d last claimed this adorable blond that so captivated him. “I think Grandfather can wait. I don’t think I can...”

  
   
   
“Take me home, Brian.” Justin’s voice was heavy, his body aching in the same need. He knew this time it wouldn’t be any sort of animal coupling... although, he expected there would be more of those in the future. Brian was a man driven by strong desires. There would be times when he needed to express and fulfill them quickly. Justin had a feeling this wouldn’t be one of those times. “I want you so badly.”

  
   
   
Brian smashed his lips across Justin’s, his arms reaching out to yank him tightly against him, his tongue claiming and devouring the mouth that so addicted him. He pulled back to walk him away from the gardens, his mouth breathing hotly against his neck. “You’ve got me, Justin Taylor. Try to leave me now, and you might incite a war!”

  
   
   
Justin chuckled, before Brian’s words fully sunk in. He stilled his steps to peer up at him closely. “Would you have really let me get on that plane tomorrow?”

  
   
   
“During the past two weeks I’ve toyed with ideas on how to keep you here. In truth, I could do so with very little effort.” Seeing the hurt look that crossed Justin’s face, Brian scolded him, “Calm your hot little head down. I was referring to my power in this land... not to any weakness on your part. When I realized how I felt about you... my strategy soon changed. It turned into wanting you to stay because you wanted to be with me – not because I manipulated you into it. So yes, I would have let you get on that plane. Whether I could have refrained from coming after you... I guess we’ll never know.”

  
   
   
“I’m glad you told me. I don’t want to think of how much more time we could have wasted.”

  
   
   
As they slid into the back of the jeep that would take them back to Brian’s beautiful home, Justin leaned his head on Brian’s shoulder, breathing in the hot desert air as they began to move. He smiled as he watched the scenery falling away behind them, his excitement unrivaled by none he’d ever known. Brian loved him... and he loved Brian. For him, that was the beginning and end of a perfect dream. One that he hoped to live for a long time to come.  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
Standing beside the bed, Brian and Justin quickly shed their clothing, eyes yearningly moving over each other as their hands performed the familiar task – clothing an unwanted barrier between them. Justin being unfettered by robes, completed his task first; his eyes coyly looking away, seeing nothing wrong in teasing this passionate man that he loved so much. Turning his back on his Prince, Justin deliberately bent over, pulling the bedding back on the bed... his ass swaying in time with his movements. He knew his efforts were about to be rewarded when a hand reached out to playfully crack against the bare flesh.

  
   
   
“Getting brave, aren’t you, little boy?” Brian hissed, as he pushed Justin down onto the bed, moving with purpose to crawl over his submissive and wanting body.

  
   
   
Justin nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. I don’t want to take things slow. I j-just want you.”

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes narrowed into fiery slits. “I always want you, Justin. Every waking hour.”

  
   
   
A groan fell from Justin’s lips as Brian’s warm mouth began to kiss along his sternum, marking his path downward... his goal blissfully in mind. Justin’s body arched upward in painful desperation when Brian’s mouth skirted around the hardness of his cock – their playful game of torment continuing. “B-Brian, please. Don’t tease me now. Just fuck me!”

  
   
   
Brian growled as he reached under his always prepared pillow, withdrawing a packet of lube and a condom. He placed the wrapper in between his teeth, tearing it with the sound piercing the room, the only sound heard above their harsh breathing. Once he was fully sheathed, he opened the packet of lube, knowing he planned on preparing his blond in the quickest manner possible. All he wanted right now was to be inside of him. In truth, it was all he ever seemed to want. Working his fingers in and out of Justin’s tight, clenching hole, Brian hissed his deep approval. “Always so tight... and warm. The perfect ass for my cock.” He moved his fingers apart to stretch him, his voice dropping even lower when he purred, “Think about it, Justin. In the not too distant future I can can fuck you raw. What do you think about that?”

  
   
   
The unimaginable happened in that moment, Justin’s leaking cock began to expand, his hips thrusting as his release shot out. A moan of mortification assailed him at his unbelievable loss of control. “I don’t believe you did this to me...”

  
   
   
A low and lusty chuckle followed. “That’s my boy. No control. I like that. You have no idea how much.” Brian lined his cock up, his hips slowly moving to take possession. He leaned down to smash their lips together, their combined sweat running into each of their mouths. He pulled his lips free to stare fiercely and possessively at his young lover. “It’s so fucking hot how much you want me. Since day one when you were resisting me – it’s been the hottest thing ever knowing this desire lived inside of you. A desire I’ll never stop wanting to own.”

  
   
   
“You have me, Brian.” Justin’s own gaze became feral when he looked into the primal intensity of Brian’s eyes. He felt his body responding anew as Brian began that familiar rocking motion into him. Fuck. He was with Brian one-hundred percent. He would never get enough of this either. Ever! “You feel so amazing. Love you so much...”

  
   
   
Brian felt his heart bursting along with his cock at the words he had often longed to hear falling from Justin’s perfect lips during this precise act. He quickened his pace, filling the condom far quicker than had been his intention. This boy pushed him over the edge with so little provocation. He placed his forehead against Justin’s, his breathing slowly beginning to return to a more normal rhythm... his lips moving to claim the perfect ones that so beguiled him. “I love you too, you little fucker. Don’t ever forget that... no matter if I don’t say it often.”

  
   
   
“I won’t forget it. I couldn’t. It’s my dream come true.” Justin sighed. He was about to add more when the unexpected knock came to Brian’s door. “That’s odd. They never bother you when we’re in here.”

  
   
   
“Yes... and they won’t now, either!” Brian clipped out.

  
   
   
“It could be important...” Justin told him, more than anything hoping it wouldn’t be anything to take him away from him tonight.

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes glared at the door when the knock continued in ferocity. “Fuck. It must be Hamal. It appears he’s not going away.” Brian slid naked from the bed, pausing only to slip into a robe, sashing it tightly around his waist. He padded to the door, pulling it  open angrily. “What the fuck is it? I believe I informed the staff I wasn’t to be disturbed for the rest of the night.”

  
   
   
Hamal flushed guiltily, his eyes filled with horror... yet not from disturbing the Prince or anything that had he may have interrupted. “My Prince, I apologize... but I’ve had news. You must return to the King’s home immediately.”

  
   
   
“What’s happened?” Brian demanded, the color quickly disappearing from his face.

  
   
   
“King Salah has suffered a heart attack. His physician is requesting your immediate presence.”

  
   
   
TBC


	25. Chapter 25

“Can’t you drive any faster?” Brian hissed at his driver, despite the fact they were only fifteen minutes away from his grandfather’s home, feeling as if they had barely begun the journey.

  
   
   
“I’m sorry, Your Highness. I’ll try to pick up the speed.” The driver looked into the rearview mirror, his eyes wide with fear upon seeing the unforgiving rage on his master’s face.

  
   
   
Justin placed a hand on Brian’s leg, tears misting his eyes, before he said, “Brian, you need to calm down. Your driver is going as fast as he can. Any faster would be unsafe. I think King Salah would prefer to have you in one piece when he comes around.”

  
   
   
“If he comes around...” Brian's eyes stared bleakly ahead, his head swimming in disbelief at how quickly things had changed. Upon his arrival home he had been lost in the blissful knowledge that Justin loved him and intended to stay with him... now his heart had been savagely ripped apart. He didn’t know how to function now. This was all his fault. There was no recovery from that. His head rolled back onto the seat behind him, using all the control he could gather not to break down. “All my fault...” Brian whispered hollowly, not cognizant of the fact of his words being spoken aloud.

  
   
   
“What’s your fault?” Justin demanded to know.

  
   
   
“I should have been with him.” A lump rose up into his throat. “Instead... I was---"

  
   
   
Justin sighed, feeling stupid that he hadn’t thought of Brian thinking this way in the face of this horrific tragedy. “Brian... don’t, just don’t.” His voice cracked as he looked at the devastation on his lover’s face. “All you did was live your life... and that’s all he wanted for you.”

  
   
   
“Right. What about all those years that I abandoned him and what he loved most – this land...” Brian muttered bitterly.

  
   
   
“No, you are so wrong. King Salah loves this land and the people that belong to it... but he loves one thing more. You. And you know this.”

  
   
   
A tear slid down Brian’s cheek, Justin’s words hitting their mark instantly. “I can’t lose him, Justin. I just can’t.”

  
   
   
“You won’t.” Justin smiled as the jeep came to a halt, and the palace security came rushing forward. “Remember his strength and determination. My heart tells me he’s a fighter. Having you here with him now means the world to him. The King has no reason to give up now.”

  
   
   
Brian nodded, quickly exiting the jeep, glancing briefly to see that Justin trailed closely behind him. He ignored the greeting from his grandfather’s security, clipping out harshly, “Take me to my grandfather.”  
   
 

* * *

  
   
Justin sat in the back of the King’s bedchamber as the physician examined the unconscious man, his eyes focused primarily on his broken Prince. One look was all it took to know that was exactly how Brian felt now. He shook his head in his own dismay. His own heart broke for the frail man that lie unresponsive in the massive bed, but more than that... he feared for what the worse would do to Brian. He loved his grandfather so much. As he’d told Brian earlier... and it was more apparent now – he had never viewed such familial love as he had between these two. It was unrealistic to think the King would live forever... but to lose him now would break Brian’s spirit. He couldn’t bear to see that happen.

  
   
   
“Doctor, I’ve been sitting here at his side for two hours now. He isn’t responding. Why hasn’t he been transported to a medical facility?” Brian demanded, his face pale and drawn... his eyes reddened from the constant rubbing at them – all to stop the tears that constantly tried to flow.

  
   
   
“Your Highness, I’m doing everything I can for him here. It is his wish to be treated at home. You know how he feels about his role in the public. He doesn’t want anyone to see his weakness... most especially any enemies from opposing countries.” The doctor listened to his heart rhythm again, nodding in the first show of satisfaction since this began. “His heartbeat is stable at the moment. He should awaken soon... but it will most likely be for small blocks of time. He shouldn’t be overtired with a lot of needless chatter.”

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes flared in his rage, only fully recognizing the first part of the conversation. “His political etiquette be damned! This is his life on the line here!”

  
   
   
Justin quickly stood to his feet, briskly moving forward to lay his hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Brian, did you hear what the doctor said?”

  
   
   
A derisive snort followed. “Yes. I heard him just fine.” Brian glowered at the physician, demands quickly falling from his lips. “I want the King transported to a private hospital – immediately!”

  
   
   
“I don’t think you did hear him.” Justin took in a deep breath, releasing it just as quickly. “The doctor just stated that King Salah’s heartbeat is stabilizing, and that he should awaken soon – albeit briefly.”

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes released the doctor from his cold stare to look down at his grandfather, his eyes narrowing when he viewed a slight improvement in his color. He dragged a trembling hand through his hair, his head lowering to rest on his grandfather’s shoulder, tears of relief clearly pooling in his eyes. “Thank God,” Brian uncommonly whispered, his tone reverent, one that held such a depth of emotion that it pierced into his blond lover’s heart. “Please wake up, Grandfather. You don’t even have to talk. I just need to look into those all knowing eyes and  _know_  that you are going to be alright.”

  
   
   
The doctor nervously cleared his throat, backing away from the bed, in this instant feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment. “I need to make sure the medicine I ordered hasn’t arrived yet. I-I’ll return soon.”

  
   
   
Justin smiled in understanding. “Thank you, Doctor.”

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes drilled into the beloved face of his grandfather, willing him to open his eyes... needing that connection to reaffirm to him that the man he adored was still here with him, and not slipping away into some far away place where he could never reach him again. “Open your eyes, Grandfather. Please. Fuck. I’m begging here. Do you know how rare this is?”

  
   
   
In less of a traumatic moment, Justin would have laughed at the words, knowing nothing more true had ever been spoken. He watched with Brian as tired eyes slowly began to flicker open... confusion quickly turning into a limited awareness.

  
   
   
A raspy cough resulted, before barely audible words were uttered. “Hell, Brahim. C-can’t a man get any sleep?”

  
   
   
“Sleep? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how scared I’ve been?” Brian asked, his breathing becoming almost as erratic as the King’s, the beat of his heart increasing in what was now relief at seeing his grandfather responding.

  
   
   
Justin smiled his own relief, unable to articulate just how relieved he felt. “It’s good to have you back, Your Highness. I’ll just go alert the doctor.”

  
   
   
“W-wait, Justin. Can you do something for me first?” King Salah asked, each word he spoke showing a man that was still in great pain by the tense lines on his face.

  
   
   
“Grandfather, surely it can wait. The doctor really should check you out...” Brian suggested, his worry far from gone.

  
   
   
“That man will fuss over me for hours. I need you to get some files from my desk. A proclamation I wrote and had witnessed before this happened. I-I need for it to be announced to the public... in case anything else happens.” King Salah looked back and forth between them, his breathing coming out harshly as he spoke... both of them knowing they needed to do whatever necessary to soothe him and place him back into a state of much needed rest.

  
   
   
Brian sighed. “Fine. Whatever you need. I’ll find it quicker, though.” He looked at Justin intently. “Sit with him, please... and try to keep him still and calm.”

  
   
   
“I’ll do my best... but you know, the two of you are so much alike. It won’t be easy.” Justin smiled affectionately at the King, sitting down next to him, winking at him... an elation in his eyes that even the most dense of men couldn’t miss – all of them knowing this weakened leader to be anything but dense.

  
   
   
A tired, yet pleased smile appeared on the King’s face. “Something has changed between the two of you. We’ll talk on that later. First, the proclamation..."

  
   
   
Brian bowed in dramatic fashion, not even attempting to deny his grandfather’s assumptions, more than pleased with the changes himself. He was almost to the door, when he heard his grandfather coughing, a chill travelling down his spine. He turned to face him in alarm, his relief palpable when he watched him settle back down in his bed more peacefully. He turned back to face him, a full acceptance in his heart.

  
   
   
“Brian? What is it?” Justin asked in alarm, instinctively knowing something significant had just happened.

  
   
   
“It’s not going to happen, Grandfather. Not tonight... nor until you can freely move about of your own accord -  _if_ it even does then.” Brian looked his grandfather square in the eye, both of them knowing where this was about to head; where the elder of them had wanted this to lead as soon as Brian had returned home – except, not under these dire circumstances.

  
   
   
Justin looked back and forth between King and Prince, his confusion continuing to mount. “What are you talking about?”

  
   
   
Brian smiled, finding it difficult to fathom how easy he was finding it to accept this particular destiny. Perhaps his grandfather had been right all along. It was his destiny... and one he had desired deep down in his soul, but could never admit. “In our land a King’s proclamation is an important announcement before the public. It can only be given by the King. He is not going to deliver it from his sick bed... nearly death bed! I absolutely forbid it!”

  
   
   
King Salah smiled, his eyes teasingly challenging his grandson. “I-is that so? On whose authority?”

  
   
   
His steps returning to the bed, Brian looked down into his grandfather’s tired, yet knowing eyes. Ones that were filled with love and profound admiration for the man he had become... the man he’d always known him to be.

  
   
   
“You may not have acquired your heir; yet, you gained something else. I am about to leave this room as Prince Brahim El Khadir, but when I return with your proclamation speech, I will be crowned King Brahim El Khadir of Brakania.”  
   
   
TBC  
   
 


	26. Chapter 26

****_***A Few Hours Later***  
  
  
_ Justin’s jaw felt as if it had just plummeted to the ground, at a force and speed so abrupt he couldn’t pick it back up again.  _King?_  Brian was now the King of Brakania. The suddenness of the events staggered him. The ceremony, as rushed as it had been, was now over... as was the former King’s proclamation. And... what a proclamation it had been. Never in a million years would he have expected it in this foreign land that had in actuality become his home. It had been an amazing series of events. First, the former King Salah had proclaimed the legalization of gay marriage... and then, the new King had been crowned. Brian had been so determined that his grandfather wouldn’t strain himself by delivering his own proclamation, but seeing what it had been, Justin thought it had been a wise decision.

  
  
  
He was still reeling in shock. There was no way he had thought Brian would ever surrender willingly to his destiny; although, he knew this had been not only the right thing to do for his grandfather... but for their country as well. Justin didn’t doubt that Brian would make a good King – in time. He was certainly realistic.  _His_  Brian, whether more sedate than they’d first met was still high strung and given to outrageous outbursts. That wouldn’t go well in his new life. As he looked at the old and weak man that was now the former King, Justin smiled as he viewed the relief and renewed vigor in his eyes.

  
  
  
“Well, this certainly worked out well...” Justin surmised, although knowing the former King hadn’t plotted these events... they had still complimented his plans extremely well.

  
  
  
King Salah cleared his throat roughly. “Are you trying to say something, Justin?”

  
  
  
“Not at all, Your Highness. I’m just marveling at the timing. Brian has always been so resistant to this choice... and in the end, it was so easy for him. I’m glad it worked out this way... for everyone.”

  
  
  
“There was nothing I wanted more than for Brahim to take his proper place. He was meant to rule. In time he will make a great King. There are some things he needs to perfect within himself... but with the right tutelage I know he will be fine.” King Salah smiled weakly, his heart soaring in pride and excitement of how far his beloved grandson had come.

  
  
  
Justin looked at the former King knowingly, the older man’s perception never ceasing to amaze him. “You always knew, didn’t you, Sir?” As he noticed the confusion on the former King’s face, Justin clarified, “Somehow you’ve always known Brian... your Brahim, would take his rightful place.”

  
  
  
“Undoubtedly,” he responded with an affirmative nod. “Brahim has always been rebellious... and obviously very spoiled – most of my own doing; even with that – he has always had honor. In the event of a crisis, I never doubted Brahim would do the right thing.” The tired man relaxed upon his pillows, his eyes looking on Justin with genuine warmth and deep affection. “Brakania has you to thank for this most of all.”

  
  
  
“Me?” Justin squeaked.

  
  
  
“You are what brought Brahim home... and if not for the love he found with you, his heart wouldn’t have softened to the degree it has now. I’m sure Brahim would have made the same decision he did today out of obligation... but not with a loving heart. I have always known my grandson to be capable of such emotion... but if not for you, I fear it wouldn’t have come to life in time.” The former King looked at Justin solemnly. “I can never thank you enough for that.”

  
  
  
Justin flushed in his embarrassment. “You don’t have to thank me, Your Highness. I never expected it to happen... but meeting your grandson has given me the greatest gift of all too. I love him with all my heart. I can’t even begin to explain how much...”

  
  
  
“You don’t have to, my child. I’ve always known it. And now, with what was my last act as King, I hope Brahim takes the next step in your relationship. It will be a shock for my country... but change is often good.” A smile spread from the older man’s lips, directly into his eyes. “This one will make me happier than mere words can express.”

  
  
  
“It’s a nice dream, Sir. For now, I’m content in knowing that Brian loves me. I’m not expecting anything more than that.” A sudden thought occurred to him, a question that he’d never thought to ask. “Uhhh, since you are no longer King, what are you called now? I mean... do you still carry some sort of a title?”

  
  
  
A smile crossed his weary face. As much as he knew being the King would always resound heavily within him, he had no qualms whatsoever in passing the reign over to his much deserving grandson. “Much of that is up to Brahim. In regards to the title of ‘King’, that is no longer mine to use following the ceremony you witnessed a short time ago.”

  
  
  
“Wow. So you go from royalty to commoner in one day?” Justin asked, his nose crinkling up.

  
  
  
The bedroom door slammed shut behind them, Brian’s eyes sweeping the room to determine the occupants in one glance. He nodded to the guards. “Wait outside.”

  
  
  
They bowed, each of them respectfully murmuring, “As you wish, My King.”

  
  
  
Brian advanced towards the bed, a smile of relief as he observed the continued color returning into his grandfather’s face. His eyes slid to his beloved lover, a look of slight censure on his face. “In answer to your question – no, my grandfather can no longer be referred to as King... however, he is no commoner. He is still the eldest member of the royal family. That he abdicated to me means less than nothing in regards to that. He will continue to be treated with the respect he is still due.”

  
  
  
“I didn’t say he shouldn’t be. I don’t think I need to say how much I admire and respect your grandfather.” Justin bristled on the inside and out.  _So, this was how it was going to be – already_. He looked towards the former King. “I meant no disrespect with my question.”

  
  
  
“Of course you didn’t.” Looking towards his grandson with a stern look of disapproval, he returned his gaze to Justin, in immediate understanding that this household was soon to become much more boisterous – in a large number of ways. Now that Brahim was King, his place would be here; undoubtedly with Justin close at his side. He couldn’t fathom a functioning Brahim at this point without his beloved blond next to him. It warmed his heart to see his grandson so deeply in love. “Justin, could you leave me with my grandson for a few minutes? I think you’ve watched over me long enough.”

  
  
  
Justin stood to his feet, leaning down long enough to place a kiss across the former King’s brow. “It was my pleasure, Sir.” He was almost to the door when he heard the voice of the man he loved, this time not in reproof... but this time one of a more gentle nature, the tone that always set his heart to racing.

  
  
  
“Thank you, Justin,” Brian huskily whispered. Brian curled his lips under as he watched Justin’s back stiffen, then relaxing once more. He had much to learn about the balance between King and lover. He only hoped Justin was patient with him in the process. As far as they had progressed... he didn’t want to slip backwards now. “Why don’t you ask the cook to get you something to eat. I know you haven’t eaten yet tonight.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Justin rubbed at his stomach. “Yes. I’ll do that. Call me if you need me.”

  
  
  
Brian smiled and watched as Justin left the room, only then fully advancing towards his grandfather. He held his hand up when he could see the reprimand forthcoming. “I know. I know. It’s not his fault he doesn’t understand everything yet.”

  
  
  
A weary sigh followed. “I’m not going to lecture you, Brahim. It’s just that the boy has been through so much already. He loves you and still doesn’t seem completely secure with his place in your life.” He looked at his grandson intently. “I can think of a way you could reassure him of that.”

  
  
  
“Other than taking him to my royal bedchamber and fucking the shit out of him?” Brian countered, forcing himself not to flinch at the pain that was quickly reflected in his grandfather’s eyes.

  
  
  
“I understand that this brash way of speaking will never be completely out of you... and I’m thankful that you are beginning to express it more privately now, but Brahim, it really isn’t the appropriate behavior of a King. More important than that, I don’t like how it disrespects Justin... the man you profess to love.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes flared in rare anger at his grandfather. “I do love Justin. You of all people should know that! I just talk like that sometimes, it doesn’t mean anything. Call it the American in me, or just mark it off to me being an ass. I am who I am, Grandfather. As much as some things have changed in me... everything won’t!”

  
  
  
“I know. I just don’t want anything to come between you and Justin. I love that boy as much as if he carried my blood inside of him. I just want the best for both of you.” He looked deeply into Brahim’s eyes, doing all he could do to pass on as many words of wisdom that his stubborn grandson would accept. “Life will be difficult enough in your new position. In your favor, you have a man by your side that loves you more than anything in the world... and you have me to guide you. Of course, you don’t have to accept my help to advise you... but it’s my dream that we can do this together.”

  
  
  
Brian sat down on the bed, his hand reaching out to clasp the one of his adored grandfather. He squeezed it firmly, but not with too much force. “Grandfather, I want that more than anything. I don’t think I could do this without your guidance. I know I will probably screw up often... but I know you will pull me back before I do anything overly catastrophic. As far as I am concerned, to the world I will be King Brahim El Khadir... but behind closed doors, I am the grandson of the finest leader this country will ever know. I will come to you with every major decision I need to make. That will never change.”

  
  
  
“There’s another thing that will never change.” Tears slid from Salah’s eyes. “I love you, not only as the King of my heart... but in our land as well. Now, I need to rest. Go spend some time with that special young man of yours. Make your new home feel like his own.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Brian leaned forward to embrace his grandfather tightly for a long moment, before he pulled back to look at him closely. “The doctor tells me you’re going to be fine now. It was a close call... but you will get through it.”

  
  
  
“I know I will, Brahim. I am filled with relief knowing that our country is now in good hands and that you’ve found the man of your dreams. Everything else will fall into place.” Reaching up, he ruffled his grandson’s hair, knowing how much he always hated being mussed out of his perfect state. When Brahim raised to his full height, he smiled lovingly at him, his voice filled with emotion when he whispered, “Goodnight, my beloved King.”

  
  
  
Brian shook his head, marveling at how two men had themselves firmly entrenched in his heart in different ways. His voice roughly caught when he whispered, “Goodnight, Grandfather. I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
  
  
The former King closed his eyes as he watched Brahim quietly exiting, deciding despite the fact of nearly losing his life today... this had to have been the best day of his life. He knew his grandson as well as he knew himself. Not only had he become King, but he was on the brink of fully embracing his future. He wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if a giddy young blond came to him with such news in the morning. Life was definitely heading in the right direction now.

 

* * *

 

  
Brian glanced up from his desk at odd intervals, an indulgent smile on his face as he watched Justin trying not to draw attention to himself. His hot-headed little blond was still agitated from earlier. As much as he knew he had slightly soothed his ruffled feathers before he’d left his grandfather’s bedchamber, he knew there was more to be said yet. That Justin was practicing restraint and not disturbing him while he was still finishing his correspondences was remarkable at the very least. Biting his lip to prevent laughter from escaping when he began to hear the soft and impatient sighs, Brian urged his lover forward. “Come here, Justin.”

  
  
  
Blue eyes looked up almost startled at the abrupt invitation. He pursed his lips as he forced himself to stare off in any direction that didn’t place his eyes on the arrogant new King. Justin reached for the sketchpad that he had previously tossed aside, pretending to have an interest in what he had been idly sketching. He began to hum to himself, all in an effort to ignore the dominating force behind the desk; one if his suspicions served him correct would soon be losing his patience. _Good_ , Justin thought to himself. He should know what it felt like too.

  
  
  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, Justin. I can hear your little blond head all the way over here.” Brian tossed down his pen, pushing all the papers aside... intent on one thing – Justin and him alone. “I told you to come here, and that means _now_...”

  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Justin stood to his feet, blue eyes glaring into mesmerizing hazel ones as he closed the distance that separated them. He stopped on the other side of the desk, his brow quirked questioningly. “Yes? Can I help his lordship with something?”

  
  
  
Brian clicked his tongue. “A good many things... but first, let’s get the title straight. How about you try this out – Yes, My King. Go on. Say it. See how easily it rolls from your hot little tongue...”

  
  
  
“You're enjoying this, aren’t you?” Justin pouted. “You just won’t be satisfied until I address you as King.”

  
  
  
“Well, it is a perk of the job... especially hearing it fall from your lips.” Brian’s eyes darkened as they always did as they fastened on those perfectly shaped raspberry lips... ones that he knew attached to his cock as if they were created with the sole purpose of fitting to him... and to him alone. “Come on, it’s not so difficult is it? Say it just once. The day will come that you might be required to use it in public.”

  
  
  
Justin grunted. “Hmmmph. If I decide to stay here. I’m not sure this country is big enough for me... and your massive ego.”

  
  
  
Brian tilted his head to the side as if giving Justin’s words serious thought. “Yes well, that could be a problem. I have always heard that long distance relationships are difficult to manage, of course, I’ve never had one of those. However, in the case of long distance marriages... I don’t think that would work out for a man such as myself.”

  
  
  
“Now I can believe that...” Justin muttered, knowing the former Brian Kinney had nothing in common with the word relationship. His eyes widened as he met the smirk on Brian’s face, his jaw dropping down as Brian waited for his full statement to completely settle in. “I heard you wrong.” Justin laughed aloud, yet it was meant more for himself. “You didn’t say marriage. I swear this heat has finally affected my senses.”

  
  
  
A small box was pushed across the desk, Brian’s eyes intently fastened on Justin as he moved it forward. “In this case I think your little blond head is functioning just fine. Open the box, Justin.”

  
  
  
Justin swallowed slowly, his hand tremulously reaching out for the box. Was he ready to open this? What if it was a joke? As he looked into the impatient and intent gaze of the beautiful Brakanian King, Justin knew he wasn’t joking. His hand slowly flipped open the lid, his lower lip trembling as he viewed the beautiful ring nestled inside. “B-Brian, is this for real? Does this mean what I think it does?”

  
  
  
[](http://confused-bliss.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/256/35195)   


 

“It does, Justin. I already told you this – you caged the beast. Now it’s time to fully close that trap door.” Brian stood up from behind his desk, his robes flowing around him as he walked purposely forward. He grasped Justin’s free hand, holding it tightly within his own. “Will you marry me, Justin? I won’t lie to you and say it will be an easy life. My world is anything but that... but I want you by my side. More than that, I need you with me. Do you want that?”

  
  
  
Arms flinging around the King’s neck, Justin held onto him tightly, tears of joy beginning to stream. “Yes, yes and yes. I’ll marry you tomorrow, a month from now or whenever you say.”

  
  
  
Brian’s arms closed tightly around him, his hands holding him close to him, mouth moving into the curve of his neck. “I would gladly marry you tomorrow... however, I am obliged to make this a royal wedding. And... of course, grandfather would insist.” He pulled back, looking deeply into the beautiful eyes that would forever captivate him. He kissed him softly, deeply on the lips, love making his heart soar to heights he could have never imagined being associated to him. “Tomorrow begin making the plans. I want you to plan the wedding your heart desires. Invite anyone you wish to attend. I want it to be the most special day of your life.”

  
  
  
Justin sighed deeply. “Today will be hard to surpass, My King. Not only did I get to see history as you fulfilled your destiny... but you made my dream come true too. Everything from here on out is only icing on the cake.”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	27. Chapter 27

_*****Three Months Later*****_  
  
  
Hamal looked at the father of his King’s intended warily, King Brahim having placed them all on alert that this man was one to be watched. It was even more apparent that the King loathed him, and only tolerated him in deference to his betrothed. “Mr. Taylor, the King will see you now.”

  
  
  
Craig looked up sharply at the brusque announcement, never having felt like an outsider more in his life. He hadn’t wanted to come here... but Jennifer had insisted. In the end he had done it for his son. It was unfathomable to him that his intelligent son had fallen in love with _this_  man. Justin had always been such a good judge of character. He guessed it was just a matter of the heart wanting what the heart wanted. Nothing else made sense. Tomorrow, their families would be connected; in doing so the very different worlds they represented would be as well. Fortunately he didn’t intend a prolonged stay in Brakania. As beautiful as the land was, he didn’t feel welcome in it. What was disturbing was how comfortable Jennifer felt here. She had travelled on ahead a week before him to help prepare Justin. Regardless of the fact that he had told his wife that Justin wouldn’t require her assistance... she wouldn’t hear of it. Her baby boy was getting married, and that was the end of that.

  
  
  
Outside of the formal dinners the past three nights, Craig hadn’t seen the new King at all. Upon his arrival he had been informed that the King wished to have a meeting with him; he had assumed it was about the union of their families... but as he was being led into the King’s inner sanctum, he began to wonder if it could be much more. He wasn’t certain how he was to greet the King. It was an awkward situation being that he knew him in another place and time. He followed behind the King’s servant, hoping he did not only what was right... but what King Brahim expected of him as well.

  
  
  
“Your Highness, I have Mr. Taylor to see you.” Hamal bowed straight to the waist, remaining in position until the King motioned for him to rise.

  
  
  
“Thank you, Hamal. The guards will wait outside. That will be all for now.” Brian dismissed him cordially, his eyes chips of ice as he looked at the cowering man that stood before him... his feelings much the same as they had been back in Pittsburgh. He loathed Craig Taylor. The man was a thief and a liar. A man that had nothing in common with his kind and always sincere son. He had discussed this decision at great length with the man that was soon to be his husband, deciding then there was only one path he could take. Destroying this man would only hurt Justin’s mother, a woman that he had taken the time to get to know over the past week. In addition to that, public humiliation of this man would not only bring shame upon his home, but to Justin as well. Hurting Justin was the last thing he  _ever_  wanted to do.

  
  
  
He watched as Hamal did his bidding, the door closing gently behind him. He looked back to an unmoving Craig Taylor, his lips curling as he noticed the man standing still as a statue, uncertain of how he should correctly approach him. “Have a seat, Craig. This shouldn’t take long.”

  
  
  
Craig laughed nervously. “I guess there’s no rush. Jennifer is still catching up with Justin, and now that Daphne is here... he’ll be busy for awhile.”

  
  
  
Brian had to smile at that. He hadn’t spent much time with Justin’s young friend yet, but he did find her energetic and open personality very appealing. She was a special young lady, and he was glad to meet a friend of Justin’s. “I do like Daphne. Justin hadn’t mentioned her to me until he told me who he wanted to invite for the wedding... but they do seem very close.”

  
  
  
Nodding in agreement, Craig answered, “Yes, when they were younger they were practically inseparable. There was a time when I thought that maybe they would get together... well, I guess that wasn’t mean to be.” His eyes lifting to meet a cold, yet mocking gaze, Craig’s nervousness began to increase. He just wanted to discuss whatever was on Brian’s mind... and get out of this room unscathed. Coming to this foreign land hadn’t appealed to him at all. He completely understood how this placed him at the new King’s mercy... and he wasn’t certain in this case that was a place he most desired to be. “Uhhhh, what can I do for your Mr. Kinn... I mean---I’m not sure what I mean.”

  
  
  
“I suppose I understand your confusion. Let me clarify it for you, Craig. In the public eye my sole identity now must be King Brahim El Khadir. The life I led in America is no more. Certain holdings I will still maintain, but many I have already liquidated. Granted, I could have an overseer manage them... and the few I am holding onto will be handled in that manner, but it’s something extra I don’t need on my head.” A cunning light entered Brian’s eyes. “That brings me to your outstanding loan.”

  
  
  
Craig swallowed, dreading this discussion more than any other they could have had. “What about it, Your Highness?” He watched as a spark kindled in Brian’s eyes, hoping that meant he had addressed him properly. The last thing he wanted to do here in Brakania was to alienate this ruthless financier... now King even further.

  
  
  
The King toyed with dragging out this meeting all to torment this man he abhorred... but decided it to be far preferable to resolve the matter. Brian opened the folder that contained the documents of Craig’s loan agreement. He passed it across the desk, a part of him hating what he was about to do... yet another part of him knowing how much it would mean to both Justin and his mother. He marveled at how dramatically that little blond spitfire had changed his life. A year ago he would have never contemplated such a selfless gesture... but now it was all too easy. “Read the contents, Craig. I’m sure you’ll find it to be interesting.”

  
  
  
Hesitantly, yet curiously Craig reached for the documents, upon closer inspection finding them to be all too familiar. His eyes bulged in his head as he read the words ‘paid in full’ embossed on the pages. “I-I don’t understand.”

  
  
  
“It’s very simple really. Your loan to me has been cancelled.” Brian knew he was letting an unscrupulous businessman skate away free... one that could have been brought up on criminal charges. His lips twisted slightly.  _So, this was what love had done to him_ , he thought to himself. The man he used to be would have found this gesture completely repellent. Today he found it a necessary act to further secure the happiness of his soon-to-be husband, and the mother that he deeply cherished. “Don’t question it, Craig... and don’t delude yourself either.”

  
  
  
Shaking his head, unable to get past the thought of what this did for his life, Craig stumbled, “D-delude myself?”

  
  
  
“Don’t make the mistake of believing I have suddenly developed altruistic motives. I can assure you that I have not. I make this gesture for Justin... and him alone.” Brian gave Craig his sternest look, one that never failed to fill a man with instant foreboding. “I won’t make the same decision twice. If you fall into financial difficulties again... I will NOT bail you out. Undoubtedly I would see that Jennifer was taken care of... but I won’t lift a finger to assist you. Are we clear on this?”

  
  
  
Nodding in understanding, Craig grudgingly admitted, “I don’t deserve this... but for the sake of my wife, I do accept and thank you.”

  
  
  
“We both know you don’t deserve this... but I don’t wish for Justin to have anything to overshadow his happiness.” Brian looked at him intently, the coldness remaining in his eyes. “I don’t plan to discuss this matter with you again. The remainder of your stay should be all about Justin. I intend for tomorrow to be the happiest day of his life. If you seek to do anything to interfere in that... I won’t hesitate to have you removed – immediately.”

  
  
  
Craig surprisingly found himself in a sort of admiration for this man. He genuinely loved his son. There was no longer any doubt. Whereas he could never find himself approving of such a life, he didn’t condemn his son either. He wouldn’t stand in their way. Realistically he knew he couldn’t if he wanted. This man held an enormous amount of power. He had a feeling he wouldn’t hesitate to use it. “I have no intentions of disrupting Justin’s wedding day. I genuinely hope he is happy here. It has become more than apparent how much you care for him.”

  
  
  
“Finally we can agree on something.” Brian pursed his lips as he analyzed the man he knew he would never trust... yet, he wanted a semblance of peace with him – if only for Justin’s sake. “The two of us will never be friends, but I do believe that you love Justin in your own way. With that in mind, I think the two of us can get along for his sake.”

  
  
  
“Yes, Your Highness. I couldn’t have spoken it better myself.”

  
  
  
Brian nodded, looking down again at his cluttered desk before looking back up at the man who would be his father-in-law in less than a day’s time. “That will be all, Craig. I’m sure you will want to spend the rest of the afternoon with your family.”

  
  
  
“Yes. Apparently we are all staying at your villa tonight. Justin spoke of us leaving within the hour...” Craig said in way of reminder, frowning when he viewed the scowl that came upon the King’s face.

  
  
  
A grunt followed. “I had forgotten Justin’s determination to adhere to that particular American tradition. He wants to take no chances of bad luck tomorrow.”

  
  
  
Craig stood to his feet, bowing quickly before rising again. “Justin is big on tradition... and it will give Jennifer and Daphne more time with him.”

  
  
  
“That it will.” Brian nodded and lowered his head, in his mind as final as a verbal dismissal.

  
  
He began signing his name to various documents, his determination to keep at it all day until his desk was completely clear and his obligations were satisfied until after their honeymoon... brief as it would be. Everything was so new with his ruling of the country that a week was all he had scheduled to be away... despite the protestations of his suddenly romantic and sentimental grandfather. Thankfully, his grandfather’s health had never been better. He could oversee everything in his absence. Brian looked down at the pile that was quickly dwindling away, thinking that he was rushing through it a bit much. It was going to be a long evening with Justin not here. He just realized that it would be the first night they had not shared the same roof in many months. Brian was certain he wasn’t going to enjoy that. He couldn’t help but to reflect on that when he heard the soft knock on his door and it opening without an invitation being given. Rolling his eyes, he knew only one man that would be so bold. Placing a blank, impatient stare upon his face, Brian drawled, “Well well, if it isn’t Sir interrupts a lot.”

  
  
  
Closing the door silently behind him, Justin padded over to the desk, his lips pressed into a firm line. “Is that the best you can do? I was hoping for something a bit more glamorous.”

  
  
  
Brian leaned back in his chair, as always, his eyes eating up Justin’s every movement. He would never get tired of watching him. That was a fact he’d realized a long time ago. “I suppose you are right. Perhaps Lord whines incessantly would be more appropriate.”

  
  
  
Justin placed his hands on his hips, a mock glare shooting from his blue eyes. “It’s a good thing I don’t want a title other than husband... because your offerings really suck –  _Your Highness_!”

  
  
  
“Speaking of sucking,  _Princess_... how about you get to showing me your skills.” Brian’s eyes darkened as they fell on Justin’s beautiful lips. “You knew there would be a payday attached to you leaving me for the entire evening and night.”

  
  
  
“I suppose I did.” Justin moved back to the door, locking it and returning to the side of Brian’s desk. He fell to his knees, his fingers slowly moving Brian’s robes up, his hands reaching for the snap of his pants, eyes hot upon his lover’s lust-blown expression. “I think that’s a price I can gladly pay.”

  
  
  
Brian’s thumb reached out to slowly stroke along the curve of Justin’s lower lip, his voice coming out gutturally – “I figured as much.”

  
  
  
“Then... lean back and enjoy yourself, Your Majesty. Allow me to do my best to serve you,” Justin purred, a smile curving his lips at the gasp that fell from the King’s mouth the moment his mouth engulfed his already throbbing and needy organ. Justin moaned as the fullness slid in and out, the muscles of his throat eagerly expanding to enjoy the full experience that could only be had from this man’s possession.

  
  
  
Head rearing back in the throes of ecstasy, Brian grasped handfuls of blond hair, his breathing becoming erratic... yet his huskily spoken words more than audible. “This is the only night we spend apart, Taylor... for the rest of our lives.”

  
  
  
As Justin went to work on Brian’s cock, he couldn’t agree more. Tonight was the end of a part of his life... but tomorrow would bring the beginning of all the best of things to come.

  
  
  
TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Additional Banner that commemorates the conclusion of this story** :  **Thank you to the incredibly talented[](http://tatjana-yurkina.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tatjana_yurkina**](http://tatjana-yurkina.livejournal.com/) at LiveJournal. Thank you, Tanya. This really brought this final chapter to life! :)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood frozen in front of the antique oval mirror, his eyes unable to fathom what the sight of him represented. He was about to be married to the man he adored... the one that he knew he would love forever. What elated him and stunned him the most was in the knowledge that his love was equally returned. Justin might have been new to royal politics, and undoubtedly still unaccustomed to the vast laws and customs of this foreign land – a land that he would now call home; yet he still knew Brian was taking a bold and courageous step in entering into marriage with not only a man, but a foreigner to the people he now ruled. The ink was barely dry on the law that made this union legal. He would be a fool not to think this would place the new King in disfavor not only with some of his people... but other world leaders as well. Justin knew he would have stayed here indefinitely with Brian had he asked, with or without the bonds of marriage; that Brian took this step was a revelation in itself. Brian Kinney, aka the King of Brakania was truly in love with him, and he wanted the world to know it. Justin felt tears misting his eyes at the very knowledge of that fact.

  
  
He jumped when he heard the knock on his door, a harsh tapping that told him whoever was on the other side probably had been there for some time. His voice husky, filled with the emotion that now soared within his heart, Justin called out, “It’s open.”

  
  
  
Jennifer stepped into the room, a soft sigh of acceptance passing her lips. “It’s real now. I don’t think it fully sunk in until now. My baby boy is about to be married... and to a King no less.”

  
  
  
“If you think you are overwhelmed... try to be me.” Justin laughed nervously, his nose crinkling as he looked more closely at his appearance. “How do I look?”

  
  
  
“You look beautiful, Justin. Without a doubt, you compliment the darker beauty of both this land, and your soon-to-be husband.” She looked at her son for a long moment, unable to resist asking what all mother’s probably ask in this instant. “Are you sure about this, Justin?”

  
  
  
Justin turned away from the mirror, excitement and love shining on his face. “I’m more than sure, Mom. This day is a dream come true... one I never thought to realize when I fell in love with Brian.”

  
  
  
“It won’t be an easy life, Justin. I want you to remember that... both of you need to realize that.” Jennifer bit her lip in worry, hoping they wouldn’t face too much adversity... yet realistically knowing it would become a part of their life.

  
  
  
“We’ve discussed it, Mom... and we will get through it together. Now, I don’t want to think about that today. All I want to think about is that I’m about to marry the man I love. Tomorrow will take care of itself.”

  
  
  
Jennifer hugged him tightly, careful to rest her chin past his shoulder; soiling his beautiful wedding suit the last thing she desired to do. “When did you become so wise?” she mused aloud. Pulling back, she glanced at the clock on the wall. “We need to get downstairs. The wedding is about to start.” Jennifer’s hand began to shake as she pulled free, her eyes filling with the tears that she knew would be falling in rivers at the upcoming ceremony.

  
  
  
“Don’t be falling apart on me. This is a happy day... remember?” he reminded as they went to the door, each of them nodding at the guard that would escort them to take their places. As they walked, Justin asked, “Where’s everyone else?”

  
  
  
“Your dad is in our seat. He figured I’d need a private moment with you... and Daphne and Molly should be now too. Daphne was helping Molly dress.” Jennifer looked at her son curiously, before asking, “By the way, what will Brian be wearing? I know the ceremony will be a mixture of Brakanian and American customs... but with him being both, how will he dress?”

  
  
  
“We discussed that. In deference to his position as King, he will be wearing Brakanian robes. This marriage is a big enough shock to his people. Dressing as an American would only intensify that.”

  
  
Jennifer nodded as they continued their descent down the wide staircase, the King’s palace all aflutter with busy activity. “I guess that makes sense.” She kissed him on the cheek, biting her lip not to break into sobs. “Well, it’s time to take my seat.” Her voice cracked when she said, “I want you to know that I approve of this marriage... not that it really matters. I know that Brian will always love you and take care of you. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy. I know you’ll find that here.”

  
  
  
“Thank you, Mom. That means everything to me. And... it does matter. It matters a whole lot.” He kissed her on each cheek, his own eyes tearing up as he said his goodbyes. “I’ll see you in just a short while at the reception.” He looked at her knowingly – “Try not to cry throughout the entire ceremony. Okay?”

  
  
  
“I’ll try... but I’m not making any promises.” Jennifer smiled at him one last time, before allowing the usher to escort her to her seat, her heart full of love and admiration for her son’s part in this marriage that was not only what his heart most desired... but one that was of history making proportions. She couldn’t be more proud of him... both of them. Today would be their true beginning, and she was overwhelmed with joy to be taking part in it.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
_*****Fifteen Minutes Earlier***** _

 

  
  
  
“The little fucker is going to be late for our own wedding. I just know it!” Brian hissed under his breath, his eyes wild as he met his grandfather’s patient gaze.

  
  
  
“Calm yourself, Brahim. Such outbursts are not proper in a King.” Salah had to look away from his grandson’s agitated pacing. His tirade had been going on for the past ten minutes. The guards had done well to keep the amusement from their faces, as well as having averted eyes. Laughing at one’s King was not acceptable... no matter how much the provocation. “I’m sure he’s having a moment with his mother. I noticed Jennifer going to his room.”

  
  
  
“What if he changed his mind? He could be fleeing with her now.” Brian gritted his teeth in aggravation. “I should have never let him leave last night. What was I thinking?”

  
  
  
“ _Let_  him?” Salah asked him mockingly. “That boy has you wrapped around his finger... and we both know it. What you did was give him some time with his family. One that he will soon be cut off from as he makes Brakania his home.”

  
  
  
Brian slid the sunglasses across his nose, obscuring the panic and uncertainly from the rest of the gathering. “I am King. I do not get wrapped around anyone’s finger!”

  
  
  
Salah laughed in delight. This was such a source of enjoyment for him. Not only had Brahim accepted his rightful place in their lands, but he was hopelessly in love too. He couldn’t be more thrilled. A slight scowl pierced his features as he looked back at his grandson. “Brahim, you are not really going to wear those sunglasses for the ceremony?”

  
  
  
“I don’t see why not. I think it more than befits the occasion. Desert King marries American blond beauty.” Brian was intent on saying more, when he suddenly became speechless... his eyes pulling to the aforementioned blond. Behind the dark lenses, Brian’s eyes took in the beauty of the man who was about to be his husband. His breathing became erratic, a slight catch in his throat alerting his grandfather to Justin’s arrival. “Yes. I think the glasses are more than necessary.”

  
  
  
A long sigh followed. “On this day you are expected to show your emotions. Hiding behind those won’t fool anyone... least of all the special young man that is about to commit himself to a life with you.”

  
  
  
Brian could barely take in the words his grandfather spoke; in this moment, uncertain if the choice of walking to the front together had been the best of decisions. He wanted to touch and kiss him... both with an aching intensity. He ground his teeth in frustration in his knowledge of how long it would be until they were truly alone. He smiled at Ted that came up behind Justin, thankful that his grandfather had invited his friend back home. There hadn’t been a choice in his mind that his grandfather would stand by his side during the ceremony. Justin didn’t have anyone. The last thing he wanted was Justin’s father in his wedding party... so, Ted had been a logical choice for Justin. Over the past three months Ted and Justin had spent a great deal of time together. He had watched as a bond of genuine friendship developed between them. His grandfather and Ted standing up with them seemed the most fitting tribute to this event.

  
  
  
He cleared his throat roughly, his tone far more husky than he intended, “You look beautiful, Mr. Taylor.”

  
  
  
Justin laughed. “And... you look positively barbaric, my desert King.”

  
  
  
Leaning in closer, Brian growled in his ear, “Tell me that in bed tonight...”

  
  
  
A low moan followed from Justin... and an impatient sigh from the elder member of the El Khadir family.

  
  
  
Brian straightened to his full height, knowing now wasn’t the time to play with his adorable blond. There would be plenty of time for that later... not to mention, in the days to come. He held out his arm for Justin to grasp onto, his voice filled with anticipation of the events now to finally progress. “Shall we?”

  
  
  
“Oh yes, we most certainly shall.” Justin winked at Brian’s grandfather, whispering in a conspiratorial fashion, “Don’t worry, Sir. I’ll get him through it.”

  
  
  
A hearty chuckle escaped. “I know you will, my dear boy. I know you will.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
The Taylor family, along with Daphne watched as the ceremony took place. Jennifer dabbed at her eyes continuously. Craig squeezed her free hand for support. Daphne sighed and grinned from ear to ear. Molly looked around, unable to believe her brother was now a part of this strange world... and no longer a part of her own. Everyone watched as rings were exchanged, and Brakanian and American vows were recited – one to the other.

  
  
  
Daphne felt as if she were bursting from the inside and out. She was ecstatic about the love and life her dear friend had found... and what excited her more was the gift she intended to give to the nearly married couple following the ceremony. Her eyes cut to the former King, another sigh as she viewed the tears that this man of obvious strength and honor could not hold back. He would be included in her special gift presentation as well. As much as Justin was losing his family... he was gaining so much in this one. That had been clear to her from the first moment she had met the King’s doting grandfather; a man that doted on Justin almost as fiercely.

  
  
  
In the other aisle of the seated guests one woman wasn’t enamored by the festivities. Her father glaring at her throughout the entire ceremony. “That should have been you, Lindsay,” he hissed vehemently, under his breath. “If you hadn’t been overly ambitious, it would have been!”

  
  
  
She glared at the beautiful blond that was in her coveted place. “It’s not over, Father. This marriage won’t last. It can’t!”

  
  
  
“You are delusional, dear child. We will watch and wait... but this union appears strong. Now be silent and respect them at the reception. I will not tolerate you embarrassing me before either the King or Salah.” her father warned, his face carved in harsh, tense lines.

  
  
  
“Yes Father.” Lindsay watched as the final words were exchanged and the two were declared officially wed. Yes, she would watch and wait. Without a Brakanian heir, this marriage wouldn’t last. In time, Brahim would understand his need to think of the future. Once he did, he would realize no matter how much he loved this American outsider – he could not give him an heir. He would come to her then. When he did, Brahim would pay for making her wait for what should be hers here today.

  
  
Justin pursed his lips as Brian’s lips moved to close over his in the customary kiss. Underneath his breath, Justin hissed, “Remove those ridiculous glasses before you kiss me,  _Your Highness_!”

  
  
  
“Mouthy little fucker,” Brian growled. “You’ll answer for that later!”

  
  
  
Salah bit his lip, even with his efforts unable to hold back the laughter. “There won’t be a later if the two of you don’t kiss and allow us to take pictures and move to the reception.”

  
  
  
The silence of the crowd ended as the King abruptly removed his glasses, his arms reaching out to pull Justin tightly into his arms. A light, customary kiss was the beginning. The kiss quickly culminated into a kiss that they would each remember in all the days to come. Lips parted as their tongues entwined, each of them uncaring of the spectacle they now made before their captive audience. With a moan, Justin was the first to pull free. “I love you,” Justin solemnly whispered.

  
  
  
Brian smiled, playfully replacing his sunglasses, quirking a brow as he quipped, “Love you too, Sir Twat.”

  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to call his husband, the King, an ass... knowing that wouldn’t go well with the dignitaries should his words be overheard. He would tell him privately later, though. As he stared his new husband down, both of them were more than aware of that simple fact.

  
  
  
The wedding guests cheered as their union was formally announced, all standing at attention as the King moved through the crowd of guests, his new husband’s hand firmly nestled within his own. As much as Brian had given Justin the wedding of his dreams... he wanted it to end now. All he wanted now was to be alone with his husband... alone to celebrate in his own way, showing his beautiful blond how much he was loved.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Daphne approached the newly wed couple following the pictures and interviews with the press, exuberantly jumping up and down. “I need to talk to both of you – now!” She looked towards the former King, winking at him mischievously. “I want you to come too.”

  
  
  
“This isn’t really the best of times for a chat...” Justin protested.

  
  
  
“Now now, let’s hear her out. Your friend has come a long way for this wedding. It could be important.” Salah smiled, not revealing how much he knew of this special gift.

  
  
  
Brian looked at his grandfather in suspicion. “Whatever it is,  _you_  are in on it, Grandfather. Okay, let’s get on with it. I want to be alone with my husband sometime today.”

  
  
  
“Such impatience,” Justin teased him, walking at a brisk pace to keep up with his husband’s steps, looking to see Daphne and Salah trailing closely behind.

  
  
  
They slipped into Brian’s office, the door closed behind them, when Daphne blurted out her words without any urging... her natural exuberance spurring her on. “It’s very simple. My gift to you is this – I want to carry the royal heir.”

  
  
  
Brian and Justin looked at each other, both of gasping incredulously.

  
  
  
“You want to what?” Justin asked, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

  
  
  
“It’s quite obvious the two of you can’t have a child together... and you will need one in the future. Well, I kind of like it here... and wouldn’t mind exploring this country – at least for awhile.” Daphne smirked as she looked at the approving former King. “I’d say for the next year at least...”

  
  
  
“Daphne, we appreciate your offer – truly we do. However, you don’t realize what you are offering. I am King now. I couldn’t allow my child to return to America to be raised.” Brian’s protests ended when he glanced at the smug expression on his grandfather’s face. Meddling and wonderful old man, Brian thought to himself. He knew about Daphne’s plan. Somehow without any real effort, his grandfather would be getting everything he’d ever wanted. His grandson as King, a potential great-grandchild and future ruler... and to see him in love and settled down. Fuck. He swore his grandfather had fate firmly in his pocket.

  
  
  
She nodded enthusiastically. “I know all of this. I approached your grandfather first. Justin told me you almost married some shrew just for an heir. Well, if you are the King you can abolish that, right? We don’t have to get married. I will establish residency here during the time of my pregnancy... and it will be acceptable.” Daphne looked towards the former King. “Isn’t that how it works?”

  
  
  
“Yes, my child. A paternity test would need to be firmly established afterwards... just as a matter of record in the event anyone questions the baby’s father. As Brahim is now married and to a man, it would be considered unordinary, yet accepted.” Salah looked towards Justin and his grandson. “It’s up to you, Brahim. Is Miss Chanders acceptable to you as the mother of your child... the future ruler of Brakania?”

  
  
  
Brian looked towards Justin, his answer clearly reflected in Justin’s eyes. Justin would have his friend here for an unspecified amount of time... and they would have a child, the future heir. Yes. He was more than fine with these events. “Yes. I accept your generous gift, Daphne. We won’t announce this until after we return from our honeymoon. I want you to take the time to consider everything more carefully. If you decide you still want to do this, we will go ahead with the procedure. Then, the announcements can be made.”

  
  
  
“I won’t change my mind. I want to do this. Not just for Justin... but for the future of your wonderful country.”

  
  
  
Justin burst into tears, moving forward to hug Daphne tightly to him. “This has been the happiest day of my life. I can’t believe you made it even more so. Now we’ll be what we never was... and what I always felt us to be. We’ll be family.”

  
  
  
Salah beamed proudly, motioning Brahim forward as they all embraced in a circle. “This day does my heart proud. Never have I held such hope for the future. Now, let’s get this reception underway... then the two of you can truly begin your life together.”

  
  
  
“Sounds good to me, Sir...” Justin returned, his arm linked tightly around Brian’s waist.

  
  
  
The older man’s steps faltered at Justin’s words, his body turning to give Justin a look of reproof. “I am just as stubborn as my grandson, young man. Now, what did I tell you to call me?”

  
  
  
Brian groaned. “I’d suggest you remember. We won’t leave this room until you do.”

  
  
  
“Let me try again.” Justin flushed, still unable to grasp the former King, a man he admired and respected so intensely would grant him this honor. “Sounds good to me, Grandfather.”

  
  
  
“Much better, Justin. You are a member of the El Khadir family now. In my eyes you are my grandson as well. As long as I’m alive you will be treated with the respect that is due.”

  
  
  
They all walked together as they made their way to the reception, each of them filled with a bright hope for the future. Moments later, the former King stood to his feet, raising his glass to toast the newly wed couple.

  
  
“May I have your attention, distinguished and honored guests... I thank you all for joining us today for this celebration that will be long remembered in Brakanian history. I raise my glass to my beloved grandson, and our King... and to his true soul mate in life, Justin. Let their life be filled with both hope and love as they take this incredible journey together.”

  
  
  
Brian stood to his feet, his arms reaching out to enfold his grandfather in a warm embrace. He pulled back to look deeply into the older man’s eyes, knowing he had never felt more fulfilled as a man as he did on this special day. The perfect family was his own... and he would do anything and everything to protect it. A lump lodged firmly in his throat, as he whispered, “Thank you for not giving up on me, Grandfather. If you had, we wouldn’t be here today.”

  
  
  
Justin smiled through his tears of joy, unable to believe he was now a part of this family. It was unimaginable to him that he had started out as a captive. How far they had come over the past few months... and how far he knew they would come in the future. As the dancing, drinking, and feasting went on through the evening, Justin knew no day would ever surpass this one in perfection. It was on this day that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, not only had his husband... and his King became captivated with him on a day long ago, but he had done the same – both with the ruler of this land, and the land itself.

  
  
  
Some might call that ironic. Justin simply called it destiny.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Almost forlornly, Justin looked out at the ocean, grimly accepting this was the last day in his island paradise. These past two weeks had been nothing short of perfect. Brian had promised to make it a honeymoon to remember... and as always, he had lived up to his word. Guana Island. It was, in Justin’s opinion, the most beautiful location in the world. Not only was it tranquil... but it was exotic as well. Most importantly, it was private. The only inhabitants they had encountered were caretakers and general house workers. Brian had paid for the island to be accessible during this time only for them. It hadn’t escaped his noticed that Brian’s guards were present somewhere... but they had done an amazing job at keeping a discreet distance. Despite the unlikelihood of such an event, it had seemed as if he had been in total seclusion with his new husband. A respite that Justin found to be much desired, knowing the demands that would be awaiting Brian on their return.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was still hard for him to fathom that he was now married... and even more – to a King. He accepted that their lives would be public once they returned, and that Brian’s time would be significantly affected. So far it hadn’t been too overwhelming. Justin knew that was because the former King had been helping Brian tremendously. If such a station were possible, Justin could easily see co-King’s in the country of Brakania... but Justin knew that wasn’t going to happen. Any leadership that didn’t fall to Brian’s hands would only be done when Brian was unavailable – such as now. Beloved grandfather or not, King Brahim El Khadir of Brakania didn’t share his control with anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was about to find out exactly how true his thoughts really were. He smiled, his head leaning back in contentment as he felt two arms winding around his waist, his instant thought being to torment his passionate and often primitive husband. “Raoul, I thought I told you I couldn’t meet you today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The grip tightened, along with a scowl immediately materializing. Raoul? Was that the half-dressed houseboy that had sniffed around his beautiful husband when they’d first arrived? Warm lips began to slide down Justin’s neck, breath coming even hotter when he growled, “You’d better be fucking with me, Sir Twat. I think we both know that I have exclusive ownership of your hot little ass now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes at the ever possessive words from his gorgeous savage, Justin thoughtfully murmured, “Hmmm. Better not let my husband hear you. He can be excessively jealous.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excessively?” Brian began to bite at Justin’s neck, his tongue tasting and savoring the skin that had become his primary source of addiction. “I think I need to show an obstinate blond exactly where he belongs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s neck arched into Brian’s mouth as a throaty moan escaped. “I think you’ve more than demonstrated that in the past two weeks, Lord Lusty One.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can see a certain impertinent blond needs to get his mouth busy... before it gets him in trouble,” Brian rasped, his hands moving to sink into the flesh of Justin’s hips... jerking his ass back against his cock that was vigorously attempting to poke directly through his jeans. “I don’t like you gone from my bed when I awaken. I’ve gotten spoiled... and you know that royalty expects such devotion.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Indeed. Perhaps the King should make it a law...” Justin told him mockingly, laughing when Brian’s hands clenched on his hips anew.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well well. It appears if someone has developed an additional set of balls... now that we are out of Brakania.” Brian spun Justin around to face him, as his heated gaze devoured Justin’s playful and lust-blown expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, his eyes staring dreamily into his husband’s ever transparent gaze. “It’s my hope that these balls that I possess are enough to keep his lordship satisfied.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think we both know the answer to that...” Brian growled, his lips swooping down to voraciously possess the ones of his much adored husband... knowing there to be no reality where he wouldn’t want to start the day savoring what he found to be the most sumptuous lips he had ever enjoyed. “Come back to bed, Justin. I want you now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lowering his lashes, before looking back up at his vibrant lover provocatively, Justin began to slide his hands across Brian’s bare chest, rubbing his lower body against his determined husband. His voice dropping to a husky purr, Justin whispered, “Well, I think we both know - what King Brahim wants he simply takes...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared as he drank in the sight of his teasing and entirely too adorable husband. He had stopped shuddering each time he thought of Justin as adorable. Lesbionic or not no longer mattered. It was how he felt. There was no avoidance of that fact now. His breath hitched in and out, before he rasped, “It appears that you’ve learned well. This is our last day in paradise. I want to spend the bulk of it entrenched deeply inside of you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, Brian’s words never failing to make his dick quicken. “I want that too. Take me, Brian. Fuck me now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrapping his arm around Justin’s waist, Brian led him to their bedroom, his lips attacking his neck and shoulders as they walked... knowing for a certainty – if there had ever been any doubt of one simple fact... he would never have enough of this man. His former self might have found such a realization repellent, but not this new version of his self... one that he thought to be a man in ways he had never wanted to be, nor one he ever thought he could be. That was... not before this special blond had upset his world. He didn’t want to go back to the life he lived before Justin had changed him for good. That man was a stranger to him... and one that he never wanted to visit again.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached the side of the bed, Justin watched with loving and hungry eyes as Brian slowly slid out of his pants, their eyes connected during the process. Justin thought he could never tire of looking at this beautiful man. In his mind... the most beautiful man ever created. Brian’s beauty continuously staggered him. Never had he thought to ever find such perfection... and to do so and have the object of his heart’s desire love him so deeply, filled his heart with the greatest of joy. He reached up, gently trailing the back of his hand against Brian’s cheek, his eyes filled with wonder and complete awe for the man that stood before him. “I love you so much, Brian. I – I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s good,” Brian’s whisper was fervent... his expression and tone displaying how much Justin’s words and gesture affected him. “We are together forever, Justin. No matter where we are living that together... what we have will last forever.” His brow quirked as his eyes swept over his husband. “I think one of us is overdressed. How about you rectify that, hmmmm?” Brian watched as Justin slowly removed his clothing, his breath almost catching at the incomparable beauty of his young husband. “Lay down,” Brian commanded almost gutturally. “I’m going to worship your perfect body. In the future we may have some rushed couplings... but not now. I am going to taste and explore every delicious inch of you. Then... my cock is going to bring you more pleasure than any man has ever enjoyed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as his naked back hit the sheets, his anticipation prodding his cock to rise to attention... beads of milky wetness already beginning to pearl at the head of his dick. “Not too slow, Brian.” His breathing became erratic as Brian made the familiar crawl towards him. “I – I need you too badly for slow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Patience, my love.” The words slipped from Brian’s lips freely, his comfort in speaking them continuing to grow. When he observed the happiness in Justin’s eyes following the two words, Brian’s heart nearly jumped from his chest. Fuck. He loved this boy so damned much. It was unfathomable to him how much he not only desired him, but cherished him as well. He may now be the King of a land and people that he loved as well... but this man was what truly completed him. Without him he was nothing. Brian vowed he would never be that former shell of a man again. His hands moved to clasp around Justin’s hips, his body arched above him, mouth moving to make his words of a moment ago a reality. He opened his lips over one nipple that was already slightly distended, his tongue and teeth pulling erotically on the tender flesh. When Justin’s back arched in pleasure, his lips moved to carry out the same delicious torment on its twin. Brian moaned as he sucked the flesh into his mouth, his hands clasping and unclasping on Justin’s hips, the motion of both of them causing their cocks to rise and prod at the other. “You feel so good...” Brian’s tongue began to slither down Justin’s stomach, his destination never in doubt. “But... you taste even better,” Brian growled, his tongue stretching out to capture the beading moisture now leaking from Justin’s cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian... fuck!” Justin moaned, his hips arching from the bed, desperate for his cock to find the warmth of Brian’s mouth. “Stop teasing me... please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Teasing you... like this?” Brian purred, his tongue slithering up, down and around Justin’s dick... not doing what Justin needed the most. Brian’s lust-blown eyes lifted to watch his husband nearly undulating on the mattress, his own cock twitching as he watched the sensuously erotic display. “You are so fucking hot...” Brian rasped, his own cock dripping as he watched Justin’s flushed face arching back in torturous ecstasy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as he felt Brian’s tongue stabbing into his slit. His head tossed back and forth as the torturous play took him to a place of near euphoria... knowing only one act would fully satisfy him now. “B-Brian, stop. I – I need you inside me... now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled lustfully, his cock throbbing as he listened to the impassioned words of his husband and lover. He sucked Justin’s cock into his mouth for only a few agonizing tugs, his mouth moving off as he crawled upwards to poise himself over his trembling blond. He reached under the pillow, quickly withdrawing a condom and a packet of lube. He tossed the condom onto Justin’s stomach, his brow arching expectantly. “Slip it on my dick. I’m more than ready to speed things along.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s about damned time...” Justin grumbled, a groan eliciting when he felt Brian’s lubed fingers beginning to probe his ass. It had gone beyond the point of any discomfort now. At times the initial prodding could seem intrusive... but it was always a good feeling. Justin loved how Brian always made certain his body was completely ready for him. Despite how much his passion was raging... and more often than not it was out of control – Brian always made sure to see to his comfort first. Justin knew in the ways of Brian Kinney... aka King Brahim, that was a testament of his love. He wasted no time in tearing open the packaging, sliding the latex smoothly over Brian’s dick, their eyes meeting and holding for a brief instant... each of them having the exact same thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
After only a few moments of opening him up, Brian slowly slid his cock forward, sweat beginning to slide down his neck and back. “Once we return the condoms will be gone. Finally we can have the necessary tests. I can’t wait to feel my bare cock in your tight little ass.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin grasped at Brian’s slippery back, his evocative words nearly driving him over the edge. “I – I can’t wait, either.” Nearly becoming undone as Brian took unhurried, measured strokes... all in the intent of driving him out of his mind, Justin brokenly demanded, “Will you just fuck me already!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian paused in his strokes, looking down at his beloved husband – a mixture of censure and admiration in his eyes. Deliberately he rammed his cock in deeper, smiling in satisfaction at the glazed look in Justin’s eyes when he hammered directly against his prostate. “Still the bossiest bottom – ever,” Brian snarled, his hips beginning to snap out a wild and familiar rhythm. Increasing his pace, Brian relentlessly pounded into his husband. “I think someone has forgotten the respect one’s King is due.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Panting breaths escaped Justin’s mouth. “We’re not in Brakania now...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Thrusting harder, faster and even deeper, Brian hissed, “A mere technicality. No matter where we are... I am still your King. Am I not?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt his cock releasing simultaneously with the jerking motion that signified Brian had joined him in the same bliss, a labored sigh falling from his lips. “Yes. Always my King, no matter where we may be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling from his lover, and laying at his side, Brian’s lips lowered to claim his husband’s, knowing no reality could ever equal or surpass this one. “Good boy,” he purred, after several deep, drugging kisses. Pulling free to look at him, Brian said thoughtfully, “I think I’ll keep you around for awhile.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Try to get rid of me and see what happens...” Justin told him with a large degree of smugness in his tone... both of them knowing Brian’s awhile would have no end. A sadness entered his eyes, one that was far from unseen from his immensely observant lover. “I hate leaving our paradise. This honeymoon has been a dream... more so than I could have ever imagined.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, deciding now to be the perfect time to unveil his wedding present to his precious blond. He reached over into the bedside table, pulling out a piece of paper rolled up; a red ribbon tied around it tightly. He extended it to Justin, his lips rolling under as he said, “Open it, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at it warily, a suspicious light in his eyes. “I thought we agreed there would be no presents. I didn’t have time to go get you anything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not get me anything? Are you serious?” Brian’s voice was incredulous as he looked at the man that had totally changed in his life in so many ways. “You have given me more than I could ever return.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting up in the bed, the paper momentarily forgotten, Justin asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stared lovingly at his new husband, shaking his head in amusement. “Emotional little fucker. You always need the words... don’t you? Despite how that’s not my way... still, you drive them out of me. I don’t think you fully understand the power you have over me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If I have such a power over you... it’s safe to say you have the same with me.” Justin looked at Brian sternly for a long silent moment. “Now... quit trying to change the subject and tell me what you meant.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s very simple really. I am not an easy man to love... nor will I ever be; yet... you have done so when I know it to be far more than I deserve. No gesture I extend can ever compare with that. Not only did you give me your heart and commitment... but you have surrendered yourself to a life that will not be easy.” Brian looked at him intently, overwhelmed by all the changes that this boy had brought into his life. “I don’t think you fully grasp how much you’ve changed me, Justin. I know the change will make me a better husband and King... at least that is my hope.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, feeling as if he were glowing from the inside and out. Brian’s love for him had that effect on him. “I know you will, Brian. I love you with everything that is in me. That is never going to change.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I certainly hope not. I spent a lot of money on your gift.” Brian nudged Justin in the side. “Now, open it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Carefully, Justin opened the ribbon... knowing he didn’t want to damage the shiny fabric or what was on the document inside. He slowly unrolled the paper, his eyes widening as he read what was contained inside. His jaw dropped down as his eyes continued to bulge. “T-this isn’t possible. I’m not reading this right---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is... and you are.” Brian watched his husband in amusement, knowing this gift was the perfect end to their honeymoon... something his sentimental blond would both remember and cherish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn’t remove his eyes from the document, almost incoherently sputtering, “These things don’t h-happen. People don’t just buy islands...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“They do when the price is right... and it’s a very small island.” Brian knew this gift would mean one thing – this would be atop Justin’s list of vacation spots. Brian decided that was something he could live with. The tranquility and isolation what he would need when he was able to get away, in addition to all the private time he could spend with his husband in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears slid down Justin’s cheeks, his eyes lifting to meet Brian’s indulgent gaze. “I – I can’t believe you did this for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I knew the opportunity was present for purchase... and when we first arrived, your eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning.” Brian smiled in the memory. “I couldn’t resist.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, placing all kinds of kisses across Brian’s face and neck. “Thank you, Brian. I can’t begin to tell you how much this means to me... nor how much I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at his husband almost solemnly for a minute. “You’ve told me that with each sacrifice you’ve made for me... and even further when you joined your life to mine.” He placed a gentle kiss on Justin’s lips, whispering fervently, “I plan to spend the rest of my life convincing you that you made the right decision.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know I did, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The two lovers slid back down in the bed, their lips meeting in more than a passionate joining... it was an affirmation of their love. No matter what they faced in the future ahead, one thing was for certain... their love was strong – a love that they both knew could and would survive the tests of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**A/N: This is the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. I am currently writing a sequel that is close to being finished; however, I will start posting the chapters very soon.**

 


End file.
